Dragon Ball Zenkai: The Power of Two
by Demod20
Summary: Gohan, the Prodigal Warrior and Vegeta, the Destined Prince, have always been seen as two sides of the same coin. Years of knowing each other throughout each other's hardships has led up to a single solitary moment that will forever change their lives. An evil that neither can defeat on their own comes forth. Can they overcome their differences and become Earth's new champion?
1. The Prodigal Warrior

**Chapter 1 - The Prodigal Warrior**

* * *

**Earth, Western Countryside, Deadman Canyons**

* * *

**Pain.**

It was something that the son of Goku was all too familiar with. The sensation that would tear away at his nerves, force his nasal to sting as tears would exude from his eyes. His head would thrum with a throbbing force that would cause his consciousness to be rattled with sensory overload. Most of all, his heart would ache and cause his blood to boil with grief-ridden rage, the source of his unimaginable power.

The power born through anger and sadness, was a terrible burden for the child. He had to endure so much, behold acts of despicable evil and watch the ones closest to his heart or complete strangers be tormented.

Again and again, the cycle continued, seeming to halt after his battle against Cell. But really, it was the long calm before the storm that Majin Buu wreaked across his home. Due to the lack of fighting spirit and training he had, he was unprepared for bulbous beast's power, easily beating him to the point of near death.

He had to endure pain much afterwards. Even after extensive training with the Z Sword, subsequently followed with his hidden potential unlocked by Old Kai. Confidence restored, he set out to pay back Majin Buu and show him just a fraction of his newfound strength.

But low, it did little to keep his state of ignorance to stop his fatherly mentor, Piccolo, and his little brother Goten and his friend Trunks from being absorbed. Endowed with incredible strength and mental prowess, Majin Buu challenged Gohan to face him as he was, ultimately toying with the Saiyan Hybrid as he pummeled away at him for what felt like hours.

This led him to the point where he was now. Having been blasted out of a chasm, caused by his own energy reflected back at him, Gohan groaned and spasmed on the earth. His skin bled profusely where it wasn't burned. His proud Turtle Hermit uniform he asked to have endow his body was in tatters, and he was now helpless on the battlefield.

"_I'm so sorry, dad_," Gohan thought, feeling hot tears escape his eyes, consciousness slowly fading from his mind, "_I failed. I failed again!_"

"Hold on, Gohan!" Dende's voice yelled out, his small feet rushing earnestly across the rough terrain, eager to get to his severely injured friend.

But the Namekian child's voice was all but a muffled call, distorted and warped to Gohan's failing auditory sense. Death seemed like it was creeping in upon him, ultimately aiming to claim him, like it should have so many other times.

"_I deserve it. The Supreme Kai shouldn't have bothered reviving me. I'm no hero,_" Gohan thought, his coughing beginning to subside into a faint wheeze.

"GOHAN!" Dende shouted, placing his hands on his back to shake him, pressing his ear against him to find a heartbeat. It was so weak, he could feel the life force dwindling, escaping before his grasp. "WAKE UP! LET ME HEAL YOU! GOHAN!"

"_I guess I'll see you soon, father,_" Gohan thought as consciousness began to lapse into the void, his breath seeming like it would be his last.

"**Get up, Gohan.**"

"_F-Father?_" Gohan thought as his eyes squinted open, seeing his father stand before him, hovering above golden clouds, "_is that...you?_"

"**Believe in yourself. Unleash your power, it's the only way!"**

Blinking a few times more, he would find himself slowly able to breathe easier as strength poured into his being. The gashes upon his skin receded back to healthy fair complexion, his clothing restored upon the wave of restorative magic projected upon his being. As the pain vanished, Gohan found himself looking up at his childhood friend, Dende.

"Dende?" Gohan queried, blinking up at the Namekian boy.

"Thank goodness!" He cried out with joy, reaching out to hug Gohan around the neck, tears dripping down his grass-hued cheeks, "I thought you were beyond healing for a few moments...I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Take it easy there," Gohan chuckled happily, gently leaving the neophyte Guardian's embrace, standing up to his feet to look down at him reassuringly.

"A-Are you sure you're alright?" Dende asked, his big eyes blinking up at Gohan with a hint of wonder mingled with doubt.

Was he?

Gohan wondered about that, as he looked down at his hands, flexing them experimentally. Faint crackles of golden bioelectricity danced around his body, as he drew upon a newfound well of power that expanded since its awakening. Inhaling and exhaling, his eyes looked over at a dumbfounded Majin Buu, hovering a good distance away and looking at him with confusion.

"I'm fine, Dende," Gohan said with a confident smile, dancing tendrils of golden light flashing around his body, passively drawing his power further to the surface, "in fact, I feel better than I was earlier."

It was then, that the pink monstrosity chimed in.

"What is going on?! How are you standing back on your feet, without a scratch on-" Buu began to speak, cutting himself short as he saw Dende scurry away to his hiding place, a boulder not but ten paces to Gohan's right, "ahhhh, Piccolo knows. That Namekian can heal any wound with his unique powers. He's going to pay dearly for that."

In an instant, Gohan shimmered in front of the empowered Homunculus, causing him to recoil with surprise.

"Wha-NGH?!" He began to question aloud, suddenly feeling a fist crash into his face, causing it to stretch out the back of his head. Before the Majin could rearrange his comically indented face, a thunderous knee kick caved in his chest cavity, causing the fused being to lurch over. With finality, a downwards elbow jab struck the bulging skull, forcing his face to stretch out as he pinwheeled down into the earth.

A mighty eruption of mineralized landscape took place when the being impacted, sending shockwaves of blistering winds to flow across the rocky terrain.

Softly, Gohan landed just mere meters away from the kilometer wide crater. He calmly stared with an impassive visage as his opponent rose up, breathing heavily in the air across from him. Clenching his fists, he allowed himself be totally aware of his enemy, not allowing the nefarious mind he had been gifted with to be used against him again.

"H-How can this happen?!" Buu yelled out with rage, clearly not understanding what was transpiring before him, "you couldn't have suddenly become my equal from a little healing! There's no way you can be my equal!"

"Oh, I'm more than a match," Gohan said with spiteful words, his onyx eyes flashing dangerously as raised his arms up in a cross formation in front of him, "in fact. I think I'm stronger than what your Fusion is."

"No way! You must be goading me, trying to make me think that you're stronger," Buu waved a hand out across the air, glaring with a dark smile of reassurance crossing his features, "yes, you're now trying to use mind games on me. Well it won't work. I'll find out the secret behind your power, and when I do-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gohan's yell pierced the air, shaking the ground mightily like thunder. The ground underneath him buckled before quickly indenting, spreading in gait to be dozens of meters wide, sparking with cracks of overwhelming energy that made contact with the soil. With arms drawn back, the Saiyan Hybrid prodigy's body flourished with a silver lit aura, rivulets of golden sparks danced around his clothes and skin.

"N...N...No...way!" The Fused Majin Buu gasped aloud, his red-black eyes widening with horror, beads of sweat manifesting across his salmon hued scalp. Backing away in the air, he could hardly fathom the new well of power that Gohan achieved.

"I should thank you, really," Gohan said with a smirk, hissing gouts of golden electricity danced around his head and hair, in tandem with the vibrant thrum of his transparently lit aura of power, "if you hadn't taken your time beating me around, hitting me with everything you got, allowing your power to be made known to me I wouldn't have gotten this strong."

"HOW?! TELL ME, DAMN YOU!" The gummy adversary howled out, his hands balling up into fists as her glared hatefully at his Saiyan enemy.

A shimmering blur of motion carried Gohan forward, appearing instantaneously before the Fused Buu. This caused him to rear back and thrust out a punch, one of which Gohan bent his neck to the right to evade easily. Growling, he swung out his other fist, this time being sidestepped away without it ever making contact.

"Answer me!" Majin Buu shouted out, swinging his fists out in a flurry of motion, pink skinned arms all but seeming to be in dozens of places at once. Just like his attacks, Gohan seemed to be shimmering to and fro, easily dodging each of the attacks without any of them hitting him. "hold still!"

"It's a Saiyan trait that you can't use by stealing power from us," Gohan explained, his hands reaching up and grasping each wrist effortlessly, holding the straining limbs in place as he glared coldly at his nemesis, "it's called Zenkai."

"Z-Zenkai?!" Majin Buu stuttered out, his eyes twitching, looking through the memories of Gotenks and seeing nothing. When he searched Piccolo's, a dawning look of realization pieced what happened, "so...that explains everything. Dende's healing powers allowed your body to adapt at a rate faster than normal. You've grown stronger from the beatings you took."

"Yup," Gohan nodded, swinging his foot up in a snap kick, causing the goo-skinned monster's head to rear back at a painful angle. Another thunderous kick was landed into the creature's abdomen, causing him to lurch forward as his torso was indented and deformed, spewing out spittle and blood out of his mouth.

"HAAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted aloud as he pushed back against Majin Buu's body. The golden currents speeding up as he pushed forth real power into his arms as he pulled back. Stretching sounds were heard, and it seemed that Gohan was pulling back gum rather than actual limbs.

Then, the shoulders gave way, ripping straight off with geysers of purple blood erupting from pink stumps. Majin Buu floated back with a pain-ridden, bewildered visage. He looked back forth across his shoulders, seeing that they were indeed yanked out of their sockets.

"W-What have you done?!" Majin Buu yelled out incredulously, mingling his tone between growling and quivering.

"I'm through being patient with you," Gohan said decisively, lifting his hands upwards to hold Buu's limbs upwards, igniting them with twin discharges of azure light. Before his eyes, his limbs would be vaporized without a trace, and the glow of the blasts would give Gohan a vengeful silhouette, "it's time I show you...just what happens when someone pushes me over the edge!"

"Oh cry me a river," Buu snarled out, his sockets shaking for a few seconds before a pair of new gummy arms grew back in place, "I can't be blamed for what a failure you've be-NNNNNNNGH!"

A thunderous collision silenced Buu's utterance. Gohan's fist wedged firmly his chest, stretching out his back, forcing his body to hunch over. The stretching outline of Gohan's fist would suddenly glow, thrumming with priming Ki within the fabric of malleable flesh. Seconds later, a orb of golden energy would explode out his back, forming a distinct foot wide hole through his chest.

"Aaaaah...g-g-guah!" Majin Buu stuttered out, rearing back away from Gohan in the air. Before his red eyes would be able to meet Gohan's glaring onyx eyes, he knew that the punishment he would receive was only starting.

* * *

"Whoa!" Tien Shinhan gasped aloud, his triclopian eyes blinked at the swathes of destruction being carved into the canyon. While it took awhile to get close enough to watch without being noticed, he finally arrived at the battlefield, there to see Gohan in a mood he could only compare to when he fought Cell.

"Better keep my distance," Tien gulped, seeing a fissure of uproaring earth in the distance, seeing a sparking light following before causing an enormous explosion. The blistering wind ushered forth by the shockwave of the explosion forced him to raise his arms to shield himself from flying debris, causing his white weighted robe to flourish around his person.

Down below he heard a groan of dismay, coupled by distinctive barks of a domestic dog. "what's that?"

Lowering himself swiftly, he saw in a small patch of boulders and disheveled earth that Dende was among an infamous face: Hercule Satan, the man who claimed responsibility for destroying Cell.

"_I really hope I don't have to deal with that guy,_" Tien thought as his trio of eyes narrowed, landing softly with a tap next to Dende.

"Tien!" Dende perked up immediately, seeing a survivor being a friendly face, "I'm so glad you're alright! I was certain that you were among those that Buu killed with his Human Genocide Attack."

"What a charming name for a technique," Tien muttered, before smiling genuinely at Dende, "yeah, Chiaotzu and I made it out alright. Our training allowed us to keep ahead of those beams no problem. I did tell Chiaotzu to go find any survivors around the planet just in case, but I'm not holding my breath."

"Yeah," Dende said in a low, solemn tone as he looked down at his feet, sitting upon a boulder-made seat, "so many people are gone. The entire planet feels so empty now..."

"Don't worry about it," Tien said with a grim smile, his face turning to bear witness to another erupting mushroom cloud of earthen debris rising up into the air, miles away from their location, "this isn't permanent. As long as we have you, the Dragon Balls will restore what was broken and the people who've been lost. Plus, I doubt Majin Buu will last much longer against Gohan."

"I guess...you're right," Dende relented with a nod, turning his gaze, extending his senses to view the battle more adeptly than if someone was relying upon eyes and ears alone, "be careful, Gohan."

* * *

Majin Buu emerged from the indentation of earthen slabs of rocks, bruised and bleeding from several areas. Steam was being emitted from various scorch marks across his face and chest, while blood trickled out of his nose and lips. The damage he took was unmistakably greater than any beating he took against Goku, Gotenks, or even his first bout against the vengeful warrior.

Even still, his wounds vanished in seconds of concentration, and any tattered shreds his jacket had been reduced to reformed perfectly. Looking up from his kneeling, crouched form he could see Gohan's form not but a handful of meters away, walking forebodingly towards him.

"C'mon," Gohan goaded, his voice devoid of playfulness and now steeled with an icy tone, "weren't you talking about how disappointing I was? How ashamed my peers, family, and friends were of me? Where's all that big talk now?!"

"You know nothing, boy!" Majin Buu growled, stretching his head tendril down to burrow into the ground behind him, feeding its length under the earth without alerting the angry Saiyan. "I'm still better than you and you know it."

"Do tell," Gohan stepped slowly forward, each step bringing him closer to the most despised enemy he's encountered in his life, feeding the fire that lit his onyx orbs that glared fully at the red-black eyes of Buu, "I'd like to see what kind of trick you have up your sleeve you haven't showed me already."

In an instant, Majin Buu smiled, initiating his plan in full.

Spearing through the earth, his skull-attached prehensile limb spun around in a dizzying arc around Gohan's body, fully binding him on the spot. Audible squeezing sounds were heard as Gohan's body moved against the constricting piece of gummy flesh. With the Saiyan's advances brought to a petrifying halt, Majin Buu allowed himself to laugh tauntingly.

"Awwww, what's the matter?! Didn't see my tentacle coming, did you? Well that's okay," Buu growled darkly, cupping his hands at his sides, charging an orb of pink energy at his side, "I'm going to make sure you won't live to regret your mistake!"

The diabolical instrument of Babidi's genocidal plans grinned sinisterly at the lack of verbal response. His gleaming eyes stared at the hardened, impassive glare of Gohan's. The same glare that seemed to permeate a glow that grew brighter and brighter, emitting an azure hue as it erased the whites of his eyes in seconds. It was then that Buu's confident visage reverted to a confused, then horrified realization.

"RRRRRRRRRR!" Gohan growled out, his eyes discharging an optical blast of vivid azure-white light, cutting the Homunculus's head off with an evaporating wave of searing heat. The expansive wave of Ki would barrel into the horizon behind the hunched over gum-man's body, cutting a fissure through the earth and sending vertically aligned pillars of flames to scorch into the skyline above.

In that instant, Buu's body twitched and lost control of the Kamehameha within its grasp, defusing the pink-hued energy as its extended and earth rooted limb fell limply off of Gohan's body.

Grasping the end of the pink tendril, Gohan pulled it out of the ground, allowing it to crack open a long crack within the ground it hid itself within. Swinging it around like a whip, the Saiyan ignited the stretch of putrid flesh with crackling golden energy, causing the skin to bubble and pop with intensity.

The moment that Buu regenerated a new head with an audible, if not comical "pop!", Gohan swung the crudely crafted weapon of energy right on top of Majin Buu's blinking face.

"GAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH!" The killer of humanity gurgled and screamed out in a discontorted warble of grotesque expression of pain. His body shook and popped in a painful display of brutality, silhouetted by the cacophony of electric shocks his body was put through by the output of malevolent Ki, thrumming vibrantly through his face and throughout the rest of his being.

When the energy whip detonated into abstract smoke, Gohan admired his handiwork.

The beast's clothes were all but scorched off, leaving blackened charred areas all across his salmon complexioned surface. His eyes were bulging out, watering with an output of fluids and blood, also steaming from the shocking heat his being enveloped.

"Get up!" Gohan snarled, raising an open hand towards the writhing and slowly regenerating form of Buu, priming an orb of golden light in his right hand, "I'm not through with you yet."

The pinkish skinned being immediately stopped gargling, flipping itself back onto its haunches with a mighty thud, pulling its arms close to its body. Stretching his jaw out to wide proportions, a scarlet beam discharged from his throat, expanding out to encompass a dozen meter gait stretch as it roared forward. The **Revenge Cannon** would impact into Gohan within moments, not leaving him much time to react!

"**MASENKO!**" Gohan shouted with great declaration, his hand letting loose a smaller beam of energy that halted the wave of destructive power, causing it to curl around him him to burn the soil around a meter away. It speared through, cutting it in half, before the beam itself flew into Buu's mouth at the source of the energy's output.

This produced an explosion that rocked the wasteland of canyon trenches and craters, ballooning outwards a good kilometer before spewing upwards into the sky and deep into the ground. It was a chasm of epic proportions, billowing out a tower of smoke similar in gait to that of a skyscraper before taking the likeness of a mushroom in composition. Standing within its center, basking in the dank smell of scorched earth and simmering ozone was Gohan, glancing to and fro through the thick blanket of ghastly smog.

"Hiding again? Let me solve that for ya," Gohan said aloud to himself with a devilish smirk.

Stretching an arm to each side, Gohan clapped them mightily together, producing a Kiai shockwave mighty enough to dissipate the entire column of toxic fumes. In doing so, he saw a half formed Buu to his left, his lower half trying to reassemble back into the white linen and black booted legs he had adorned since Fusion. Upon seeing this, Gohan turned in the air to regard Buu with an amused expression.

"Looks like you're falling apart on me, Buu," Gohan mocked, eyeing him up with a menace, "don't worry, I hear that therapy usually solves that. Unfortunately, my kind of therapy usually involves plentiful volumes of violence."

A thunderous clap of igniting energy was sounded, as Gohan's brilliant divine aura flourished to life around him once more. Christened by a chorus of dancing bolts of golden currents, Gohan raised his right hand up to thumb towards his chin, cocking his head to the side as he grinned smugly at him, "Care to have a sample?"

"RRRRRRGH!" Majin Buu growled, looking livid as veins protruded across his pink scalp with emphasis, complimenting the dangerous flash of crimson sockets glaring at him with lethal intention, "FOOL! I'LL CRUSH YOUR SMUG CARCASS INTO OBLIVION!"

"Why don't you come over here and try?" Gohan beckoned with a curl of his finger, resisting the urge to chuckle at the furious visage his nemesis sported. The rage within Gohan was only quelled by the boiling blood his Saiyan veins for a yearning for vengeance. The desire to see them contort in suffering and agony, to see them be utterly humiliated. Gohan wouldn't be satisfied until he saw his enemy crawl away from him in fear, before administering the final blow.

"Shut up!" Buu roared out, swinging a fist towards the Mystic Saiyan, stretching it out in a rubbery fashion that aimed a corkscrewing punch towards him.

Gohan swiveled his arm around, allowing his forearm to absorb the javelin punch's force, creating a ballooning shockwave that rattled the earth below and bristled his hair. As the arm retracted with a snap, another limb thrust outwards, being deflected by the opposing arm's impervious skin. Losing all form of control, Buu launched a series of snapping thrusts, each of them easily evaded by the blurring form of Gohan.

"I will defeat you!" Buu declared with pride, laced with desperation and fury equally as he continued launching his attacks.

"Then beat me already," Gohan goaded back, his demeanor receding back into one of irritation and anger as he kept up dodging in a manner that seemed effortless, "I'm sick of seeing you boast empty talk!"

Snapping his limbs back, Buu writhed and balled up his hands with indignant rage. As golden energy coalesced between the recesses of his closed fingers, his body ignited a pink aura of his own, crackling wildly as he threw out his arms back out at Gohan.

"**DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE!**" The Ultimate Majin shouted out maniacally, his eyes practically bulging out as his hands let loose a stream of golden energy bullets towards Gohan and the horizon behind him. His rational mind that he inherited from Piccolo was being overridden by his own natural Majin induced rage, coupled with further stimulation by the Super Saiyan 3 wrath that Gotenks empowered him with.

And that move worked perfectly to Gohan's advantage.

Using his newfound speed and reflexes, Gohan swerved in and around each dozen aligned line of projectiles heading in his direction. It appeared as if he danced as gracefully as his father, while incorporating the fluid motions of Piccolo, all into his own unique instinct of evasion and approach. Ducking, weaving, spinning eventually lead him straight into Majin Buu's personal space.

"What?!" The pink demon exclaimed incredulously.

An earsplitting punch silenced the monster, discouraging further resistance as a fist wedged firmly into his abdomen. The force alone forced air to scream out in high pitched whistles from all of his air holes, drowning out the loud garbled shout of pain coming out of Buu's throat. When the knuckles finally receded from the indented gut, chaotic yellow sparks were left to simmer and crackle in place, a mark that didn't leave willingly from the Homunculus's skin.

"Look at you," Gohan sneered, his eyes met by glaring crimson sockets, his words casting venom and disgust, "for all the boogeymen I've faced, all the evil predators that preyed on good people, and all the dark emperors I've trembled before I've never had to face someone so pathetic and low as you. At least Cell had the decency to yearn to be the best. You? You're simply jealous of anyone who's better than you and will stop at nothing until you have that power or you destroyed it. Just like a rotten, selfish child."

"SHUT UP!" Majin Buu shouted out loud, charging a Ki ball as large as his chest in his right hand, "I AM MAJIN BUU! I AM SUPERIOR TO ALL OTHER LIFE FORMS! YOUR ONLY PURPOSE IS TO AMUSE ME BEFORE I RIP YOU APART AND FEAST ON YOUR AGONY! DEATH IS THE ONLY DESTINY THAT AWAITS YOU, BOY!"

As Majin Buu swung his energy coalesced fist towards Gohan, the Mystic Saiyan twisted his body to the left, raising his leg up to spin around towards the incoming Ki infused hand. Before it could bring the blast fully to bear, Gohan's foot made contact with the creature's wrist, flinging the beam to his right and into the horizon. He wouldn't have time to stare in shock or awe at the sight of the blast exploding in the horizon, enveloping a distant portion of the Earth's landscape in a brilliant scarlet detonation.

His eyes would only widen as the same foot that kicked his hand and blast away would come back around, this time side axe kicking him across the jaw. Buu's neck would stretch out to a length of an entire meter, his eyes wincing with painful twitches as his jaw was swollen inwards from the impact the heel made to his revolting pink flesh.

An instant later, Gohan would bend within the air with the momentum of his axe kick, rearing back his left leg before propelling it mightily into Majin Buu's chest. The air would split from the jettisoning kick, causing Buu's mangled body to pinwheel backwards, flailing and growling with protest.

The Mystic Saiyan would materialize behind the Fused Buu, thrusting a double snap kick into the undefended folds of his back. His chest would bloat from the indentations created by the offensive appendages, just before launching bodily upwards in a ragdoll spin, comically howling with pain and anger. The ascending velocity he'd create as he roared upwards would give off the sound of a rocket, rumbling the air ominously as he climbed up higher and higher in altitude.

When Buu forced his eyes open, he found himself staring at the vacuum of space, his body entering the upper atmosphere. There, an orange speck above his rapidly climbing form, would be his current oppressor that dominated him in every sense of the word. Due to the lack of air for vibrations to occur, he wouldn't hear the low toned chant coming out of Gohan's mouth.

"**Ka**...**me**..."

"_This boy is too much! With all of this pain and punishment he's putting me through, I can't think clearly!_" Buu realized with stark wide eyes, his body approaching him rapidly, running out of time to resist the next strike.

"**Ha**...**me**..."

"_I have to gain an edge of superiority once more! I can't let it end like this! I can't-...**OH NO!**_" Buu thought with a gaping wide mouth, his body now a handful of meters away from Gohan.

Silhouetted by the rightmost glare of the Sun, Gohan glared hatefully at the artificially created being. A single hand, partially clenched in a form of a clawed posture, pointed straight at the Majin's pectoral and sternum regions. An azure light flashed rapidly around his palm's pores, dancing before the pin-sized pupils of Buu, enveloping his whole being in a overcast of blue-white light.

Then, the attack was launched with a mighty roar from Gohan, "_**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

Majin Buu's scream ripped from his throat, just as the surface of his skin began burning away. The beam pushed him with the force of a meteor, causing him to hurtle down back into Earth's gravitational pull. Orange and red tongues of flames wafted around azure beam containing its captive, plummeting downwards at a breathtaking speed, bringing forth sonic projections of sound that rocked the land for miles around.

The expansive ravines, the wide plateaus, and mountain peaks began to shake violently as the Ki infused projectile hurtled ever-so closer to the Earth's surface. The gravity aided blast burned and crackled with chaotic power, roaring downwards with a nihilistic quality to its energy.

At the exact instant the Majin coalesced wave of destruction touched the ground, the Kamehameha exploded remotely. A maelstrom of cobalt flames swirled around like a hurricane, glassing the dust and sand of the dry soil swiftly. Any tall natural sedimented pile of earth was obliterated in the explosion's wake, releasing a deafening boom of the detonation's shockwave.

It was a blast that rattled half the planet, and would be seen as a blue wave of light all the way from orbit, below Gohan's feet.

"_I wonder just what kind of shape he's in now?_" Gohan thought to himself, his body still bristling with solar tendrils of bioelectricity. After only a few seconds of hesitation, his body descended down, clad in an aura of white light with dancing golden currents across his form.

"_One way or another, this battle ends now!_"

* * *

**Otherspace, World of the Kais**

* * *

Goku was troubled.

He had been excited to see the progress of his son's advancements through his training and the power he unveiled before him. It was greater than his own, even when he transformed at his most powerful variant of Super Saiyan. Gohan always held the potential to surpass him and he had done so once again by unlocking the power buried within himself.

But then, Buu turn the tables and absorbed people closest to his heart. Gotenks, the fused body of his son Goten and his rival's son Trunks, as well as Piccolo. Even though the initial bout promised that Gohan was still at a higher level than the fused Majin, it quickly turned into a one-sided slaughter. As he watched in dismay, he begged the Supreme Kais to help find a way to save his son and the rest of the Universe.

The Eldest of Kais proposed a radical proposal. Using magical artifacts called Potara Earrings Goku would join bodies with his son and become a warrior so strong that there wouldn't even be a need to transform against Majin Buu. With time as of the essence, Goku didn't care about the side affects. He just wanted to save the Earth, and protect his son from being murdered at the hands of Majin Buu.

Mere moments away from the Elder Kai himself sacrificing his life to restore Goku's, a sudden shift was felt across the planet, and Otherspace itself. It felt similar, yet very different from the power that Gohan demonstrated before them on this very planet.

"Is...that Gohan?" Kibitoshin, the result of a Potara Fusion of Kibito and Shin, looked around with perplexion and awe. The ground shook and an ominous display of golden currents of electricity snaked through the air, as if the resonating power that once was shown was linked to the boy whom was far away from the planet.

"My word," Elder Kai blinked sagely, shuffling back to his crystal ball to see Gohan, clad in a newfound aura of ascended power, "I don't believe it! Gohan got stronger than when his potential had been unlocked!"

"Wow!" Goku shouted with glee, hunching down to see his son take the initiative and begin ruthlessly assaulting Majin Buu with renewed vigor, "he doesn't even look hurt at all. I guess Dende must have healed him, allowing his body to adapt to his previous weaknesses. Really impressive if you ask me!"

"This is fantastic news!" Kibitoshin said with a jubilious tone, pumping his fist in the air, practically dancing across the grassy plains, "with Gohan stronger than ever, there's no way that he can lose! Majin Buu doesn't have anyone left to gain more power from, leaving him completely helpless!"

"You're wrong," Elder Kai said morosely, squatting on the ground as he looked on with solemn knowing, "he can't destroy Buu."

"W-Why not?!" Goku asked with incredulous disbelief.

"Elder, surely you jest!" Kibitoshin laughed in a doubting tone of his own, "if Gohan is stronger than Majin Buu, then by logic, he should be able to destroy him, right?!"

"He sure may be able to destroy his body, but it won't be at a level that he can't come back from," Elder Kai explained, turning his gaze back and forth, looking between the two who shared expressions of shocked dismay, "all Gohan is doing is building up the well of fury deep within his being. If Majin Buu abandons all form of reasoning, is pushed into a desperate corner, then there is no telling what he is capable of!"

"Drat," Kibitoshin swore, kicking the ground as he cast a glare at his feet, balling his fists with emphasis, "if only he could be defeated normally, we wouldn't have to worry about this right now!"

"So..." Goku tapped his fingers, squatting towards the Elder Kai as he blinked with understanding at the hunched over Elder Kai, "I guess this means Fusion is our only hope?"

"Yes," Elder Kai said with an apologetic bow, "I'm sorry, Goku, but there is no other way."

"Alright," Goku nodded, bending on one knee to accept the Elder Kai's blessing, "then we have no time to lose!"

* * *

**Earth, Central Region, Northern Mountainside** (now **Northern Crater**)

* * *

**Agony. **

That's all that Buu felt at the moment. Every fiber of his being was in unbelievable suffering, having been degenerated to one of the lowest forms of anatomical substance. It felt as if he was born again, barely any sense of awareness as he began to take shape after an eternity of slumber. Truly, he hadn't felt any form of disintegration, mangling, or any physical kind of death to be as painful as the blast that Gohan had used against him.

"_Am...am I going to die?_" Majin Buu thought as he felt his gaseous form rise pitifully a meter off the ground, "_will I...lose...to a lowly mortal...such as a Saiyan?_"

The cloud of Buu's body slowly began to expand, taking upon the form of a head. When his distinct facial features and head-tail finished solidifying, the rest of his gooey mass began to regenerate from the neck downwards at a crawling pace. His browless, dark sockets squinted open, twitching with visible iration and discomfort.

"_No,_" He answered himself, his torso slowly forming with a pair of pink muscular dispositioned arms, digits clenching into fists as his abdomen began to regenerate, "_I am the Eternal Nightmare. Nothing in the Universe in the past could injure me. The Supreme Kais, the highest of gods, fell before my feet. These Saiyans, super or not, are a minor inconvenience at best._"

By the time his legs had formed feet his complexion began to mold, his attire shifting and presenting itself officially. It still hurt to blink and move, but he knew the pain was temporary. Seeing Gohan land on the charred earth within his periphery of his vision, he began to formulate a plan...

"Wow," Gohan said dryly, crossing his arms as he looked at Buu in an appraising if not disappointing manner, "I knew my attack must have hurt, but I didn't know you would be in THIS bad of shape."

"Just what are you referring to, little-" Majin Buu began to retort, until his back felt the rippling of his own newly donned cape. Blinking with surprise, he looked down at himself and dropped his jaw. What was formerly an unbuttoned, yellow collared black jacketed form was now a pointy white pauldron adorned cape of weighted armor. "no! NO NOT NOW!"

"Your power has dropped significantly," Gohan said with a smirk, watching Majin Buu convulse with barely restrained rage, "from my guess, maybe thirty percent of the lion share of your energy has been depleted. I guess Gotenks finally separated, our battle sapping you of what small time you had left. Consider this fight over, Buu."

"No...No...NO!" The Pink Skinned Demon snarled, almost rabidly at Gohan. Red eyes glared hatefully at Gohan, framed by his pulsating vein covered browlines, his fists raising up to either side of his jaws, "you cannot defeat me! I am Immortal! I am Indestructible! I AM YOUR END!"

"Could have fooled me," Gohan said with a more solemn tone, his eyes narrowing deadly at Buu as he unfurled his arms, "you look quite scared right now. Just like you were when I first began showing you the fraction of power I had at my disposal. At this level, there's no way you can hold that ugly form of yours together. Not after a blast of that magnitude."

Upon the last sentence of Gohan's words leaving his mouth, the wrath fueled Dijin's eyes opened wide, followed by a sinister if not maniacal smile. The plan, as hastily as it was made in the span of a few seconds, was the best thing he could come up with.

Raising his hands up above his head, Majin Buu leapt up into the air, rising up to be a dozen meters to look down at the stoically glaring Gohan. His disposition would remain the same, even as a large pink sphere of expanding energy, casting an eerie gleam across the desolated landscape.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Homunculus laughed aloud with insane glee, the sphere comparable to that of Frieza's Supernova in size, thrumming with chaotic power with black lightning crackling around its surface, "say goodbye to your planet, Saiyan!"

In that instant, something occurred that neither fighter expected.

A blurring form of movement would materialize behind the cackling murderer, manifesting a spinning disc of golden energy, hurtling it straight at his backside. His laughs would be cut short with a gargled gasp of surprise, the disc spinning away into the horizon over Gohan's head, exploding in the distance just as the blast was sent upwards into space.

Three things fell down from Buu's now eviscerated body: a piece of white cape, his legs accompanied by his waist, and a good couple feet worth of his skull attached tendril.

"D-Dad?!" Gohan gaped out with confusion, blinking away his stoic expression to be replaced by one of excitement.

"Wait!" Buu called out, turning around to face Goku bereft of most of his body, but still confident. Glaring with an appraising manner, he said with an understanding tone, "you must be Goku. How did you get here and how are you alive?!"

"Where I've been isn't important, and how I'm alive, well you can thank the Old Kai for that," Goku said with a cheeky grin, flashing his white teeth and innocent pair of eyes at Buu.

"Dad, what ARE you doing here?!" Gohan raised his voice, looking up at him past the floating severed mass of Buu, "did Supreme Kai send you?"

"Yup," Goku said with a nod, pulling out an earring from his gi top, holding it up for emphasis while cocking his right ear lobe for demonstration, "they said we need to fuse in order to destroy Buu. It's the only way without destroying the planet or exhausting ourselves."

"_Fusion?_" Buu thought, furrowing his browless sockets, "_do they intend to do another variant of the Fusion Dance that Gotenks did?_"

"Really? Are you sure?!" Gohan cupped his hands around his mouth, calling up to him from his solid perch away from the two of them, not wanting to antagonize the barely stable Majin, "I think I can take him as he is!"

"This is the only way," Goku said with a shake of his head, tossing the earring up in the air before catching it, bending to the side to throw it past Buu at Gohan, "catch!"

Raising his own hand to deftly catch the flying piece of jewelry, the surprisingly dense earring smacked into his palm solidly. Looking up at it, he could tell there was no pierce marks on it, making them more clip-ons rather than standard forms of decoration.

"_Is this really our shot of beating Buu?_" Gohan thought as he looked at the piece of jewelry.

In the meantime, Buu had used the time to put together a plan. From which an impatient looking Goku looked at him and back at his son appropriately, eager to fuse now. Seeing him visibly squirm caused Buu to chuckle.

"_He knows that he's no match against me. Even without the boys fused, I have two Super Saiyan children and the Namekian bolstering my powers. My plan will go without a hitch,_" Buu thought with a dark grin.

"What ear is it on, dad? Left or right?" Gohan asked, raising the earring up to either side of his head. Though in that moment, his eyes picked up movement that caused him to shout in alarm, "wait, DAD LOOK OUT!"

Goku's eyes widened, turning his head over his shoulder to see the other half of Buu ram both knees into his back. As his eyes contorted with pain, the momentum of the attack hurdled him to Buu's direction, just as he lifted both hands over his head to ram them both against the crown of his skull.

"GAH!" Goku gasped out, blood flying out of his mouth as his body pinwheeled downwards. Much to his dismay, the head tendril that had been left on the ground expanded into a wide blanketing mass, catching his falling body perfectly.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted with horror, watching his father get consumed in the goo, watching him writhe with pitiful resistance. Looking up at Buu, he saw his body restored to its full stature, growling at him with an upraised fist, "let him go!"

"NOT A CHANCE!" Buu shouted with a victoriously devilish tone, gesturing towards the writhing mass that held Goku captive to rush towards him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gohan roared out, igniting his silver aura with golden arcs of electricity, leaping upwards to appear directly in between Buu and Goku's impending mass.

However, Buu had expected that, and sneered with a dark smile.

"I said, let him go-!" Gohan began to shout, until his eyes caught the glint of sparkling white light emanate from Buu's normally crimson orbs. A second later, a piercing screech of sound dictated the release of an Eye Flash, a technique that Piccolo used against Frieza years ago.

"AAAAH!" Gohan recoiled with pain and confusion, reaching up with his free hand to rub away the blindness in his eyes.

"Out of the way!" Buu said with a growl, grappling his throat with a vice iron grip. Not letting Gohan a chance to counterattack, he hurtled him over his shoulder with as much force as he could muster, causing the young man to tumble within the airspace. With no more interruptions, he waved both arms to each side in a beckoning gesture, laughing aloud as he shouting out, "COME HERE!"

The blanket of squirming goo glomped Buu, melting and flowing over his body. Dark currents of violet energy crackled around his body, transforming his figure and adopting the new powers with memories appropriately. The air bristled with his new rising power, sending searing waves of heated air that abrasively struck the land with its declarative new presence.

"No, I'm too late!" Gohan said with dismay, gritting his teeth visibly as he saw the orb of scarlet and pink light compress down upon the new body of Majin Buu.

When his back turned around, Gohan could see the Turtle Hermit uniform replace his absorbed mentor's weighted cape. Dark purple braces wrapped over his forearms, mirroring the tops of his mustard hued boots, with a white pair of gi pants leading up to the telltale orange and blue top. A single "M" buckle lied over the center of his belt, the final nail in the coffin of indignity of his father's likeness being used in such a sacrilegious manner.

A deeper, delighted tone escaped Majin Buu's throat as his arms crossed over his chest, "So...where were we, Gohan?"

* * *

**A/N:** And done! Phew, this chapter was action packed, I'll tell ya XD

Okay, before I get a rave of comments of people challenging my logic about a Zenkai being possible for Gohan to be used, let me be clear that it has been said that Saiyans don't have limits (iterated COUNTLESS times). Even if it was done by Magic, the form that Gohan employed was nothing more than all of his potential he possessed in his base form, nothing else. This doesn't mean that he couldn't have achieved Zenkai, though at this point, I'm not even sure our beloved Akira Toriyama remembered that tidbit XD

2ndly, I'd like to say to my audiences who follow my other DBZ series, "The Vegeta Chronicles" and "The Other World Saga" I shall be posting up both new chapters in the coming month. My new job, coupled with life issues, has left me pretty sapped in terms of normal upload scheduling is concerned. I can't say when, but expect it in the next month.

Lastly, I'd like to see how I did, so please leave comments below in the form of Reviews or just your thoughts in text form. I'd like to see if this pilot chapter was a good start to a potentially great new series

Until then, I'll see you guys on the next chapter of _**Dragon Ball Zenkai!**_


	2. Unbridled

**Chapter 2 - Unbridled**

* * *

**Otherspace, The Check-In Station**

* * *

Vegeta felt groggy.

It felt as if he had been asleep for centuries when he, in fact, had only been dead and waiting in the hilarious excuse of a line. Guessing from the vaguely familiar faces, some of them were the victims he had slain to prove a point, something that now made his stomach turn. Others were obviously dead for a long time, though they lacked a distinctive bodily form his own ectoplasmic mass possessed.

That was, until he entered the Check-In Station.

He felt as if all the lights of the enormous proportioned office became too bright, causing him to raise a gloved hand to shield his eyes.

"_A hand?_" Vegeta thought with perplexion, looking down at his gloved digits. Raising his other hand, he took a quick appraisal of himself and saw that he had his body. His dark blue muscle shirt and slacks, the white boots with matching gloves, all were on his person.

Looking upwards, he narrowed his eyes at the peripheral glint of the halo that now hovered above his head.

"I have a body," Vegeta said aloud, tasting the words of the declarative fact, as if to make sure it was true.

The enormous sized ogre, however, heard his words enough to respond promptly, "Of course you do. I gave it to you."

Vegeta adjusted his vision at the house sized judge. Sitting on an enormous chair, wearing a business suit complete with a large wooden desk, various office tools to fit his gargantuan digits, and paperwork that seemed to be almost a mile high. Despite the ludicrously designed hat, the Saiyan Prince knew this was the man in charge, more or less.

"What do you want from me?" Vegeta asked pointedly, fixating a piercing glare at the large man, earning a trickle of beading sweat to fall down his red scalp.

Loosening his tie, King Yemma cleared his throat to explain the situation, "Normally I would have judged you and be done with the matter, but I have given you a body to serve a higher cause. Now this is no trifling matter, it is considered one of the highest-"

"Get on with it!" Vegeta snarled, balling his fists tight enough for audible cracks to be made known to the huge ogre.

"That line behind you," King Yemma pointed towards Vegeta's backside, towards the very occupied line of ghostly apparitions, "is the people of Earth along with my regulars from across the Universe. Majin Buu killed them all in his rampage and has yet to stop in his evil doings."

"Buu lives?!" Vegeta's voice hissed aloud, his face contorting into confusion.

"Yes. Why else would I give...you...uh?" King Yemma trailed off, seeing Vegeta's form shift from stoic to unadulterated rage.

"Even after all of that...laying my life down...you still survived? DAMN YOU!" Vegeta howled out loud, releasing a force that dwelled within him that shook the entirety of the Check-In Station.

Like a hurricane, the wind was so great that many ogre assistants were flung off their feet, tumbling in a comical fashion head over heels out various exits of the station's office. Even the large line of appartions of to-be judged souls were pushed back by the mighty wave of excess Ki, creating a domino effect that could be seen for miles upon miles of mingling souls.

"Oh...my," King Yemma uttered lowly, his eyes the size of pins at seeing such a earth-shattering release of pent-up fury.

"Count me in!" Vegeta pointed up at King Yemma, embroiled in a silhouette of azure-white light of his own aura, "I've got a score that needs to be settled!"

* * *

**Earth, Central Region, Northern Crater**

* * *

"So...where were we?" Majin Buu inquired with a dark smile, arms folded over his chest, taking pride in his newly fused form. Reveling in his newfound position of clear superiority, he couldn't help but enjoy the fact his opponent no longer held a smug disposition. There was anger and subtle underlying fear in those onyx eyes of his.

And that made the price of the absorption so much worth it.

"You monster!" Gohan shouted out loud, his aura still crackling mightily around his person.

"Come now, no need to be such a flatterer," The Pink Skinned abomination chuckled out sarcastically.

The fight, as it happened twice before, had took a turn for the other in a matter of seconds. An instant of Goku not taking in his surroundings, he had succumbed to the power of the Fused Majin Buu and paid ultimately by becoming fuel for the fire of energy now bristling within his core.

"_Father...how could you drop your guard like that?!_" Gohan thought with dread and indignation.

"You know, this really is your fault," The Homunculus said with a toothy smile, gesturing to the conical lobe on the side of his head, "had you put on that fancy earring, none of this would have happened."

"AH!" Gohan gasped aloud with frightful realization. There, dangling upon the lower part of what he could assume doubled as an ear, was the Potara Earring that his father was wearing. The fact that the earring was now attached to him meant that fusing with anyone else, if there was anybody, seemed like an impossibility.

"Oh don't worry," The Salmon-hued Demon said in a low tone, beckoning Gohan towards his own left auditory lobe with emphasis, "put it on. I'm sure the Fusion would be most assuredly to my own satisfaction."

"_This is bad!_" Gohan thought as he backed himself a meter in the air, "_it was bad enough to fight someone who had Piccolo's mind and techniques, but now he has dad. I can't imagine what kind of horrors he could conjure if I give him enough time._"

"No? Well that's too bad," Buu said with a wave of his hands, letting out a belated sigh exhale from his lips, "I was hoping this would end without resistance. But I'm afraid that a lesson in the subject of pain is on order."

Raising his fists upwards, Gohan prepared his guard, ready for anything that this monster could come up with.

"Hmmm," Buu mulled aloud his thoughts, stroking his chin with consideration. After a handful of seconds went by, he shrugged nonchalantly, "oh, why not?"

"Huh?" Gohan queried aloud, widening his eyes at the sudden lax behavior his opponent possessed. Was his father's temperament and attitude getting to him?

"I'll give you a single minute," Buu raised a hand with an upraised forefinger, smiling widely as he explained in a too-nice tone, "no more than sixty seconds. You may do whatever you please. Piss your pants, pray, run or attack. I don't care which you choose, just make sure you're ready to endure a whole definition of torture when I begin to have my fun!"

"_A minute of reprieve? Buu must be confident as Hell if he thinks I can't do anything with that much time_," Gohan thought with a slight exhale of relief, closing his eyes to think_, _"_I have one Potara Earring. If he doesn't move I could get that other one...no, he's expecting me to do that. Better play it safe and get some distance between us_."

"45 seconds," Majin Buu chirped out, his smile passively remaining as his arms crossed over his chest, "do hurry up. I'd hate to see you waste all of that time I've given you."

"_There isn't anyone left on Earth who can help. Even Dende, his power as a healer can only help if Buu gives me an opening like before. I doubt he'll allow me to recieve a Zenkai this time around, not when he's got my dad and Piccolo's sharp mind to rely on,_" Gohan noted, his brows quivering with growing impatience.

"30 seconds," Buu iterated aloud for Gohan's benefit, as well as his own amusement.

"_If only there was something else going for me. If only-wait!_" Gohan's eyes opened wide as he felt a familiar bristling power level emerge upon the peripher of his senses.

"15 seconds!" Buu said with welling anticipation, his arms starting to unfurl.

"_Is that...Vegeta?!" _Gohan's eyes widened with both surprise and joy. If there was one man, despite his abrasive nature, who he could depend on it would be him. From what little he heard from the Supreme Kai, he managed to pull through and help everyone out when no one else could.

"10 seconds!"

"_He's somwhere near where I left Dende,_" Gohan noted with opened eyes, stoically turning towards his left, "_unbelievable. He's almost on top of him. Maybe he's honing in on his energy_?"

"Five seconds!"

"Got it!" Gohan said aloud with an impassive visage, his body igniting in a flare of white light. In what took but a few seconds, the young man's form split the air in the form of a sonic boom, rocketing into the horizon away from Buu and back where their fight had originated.

Even as the linen adorned upon Buu's figure rustled in sync with his mock ponytail, Buu chuckled aloud, "I could chase you down, but I'm curious what you have in store. Should I follow you in a minute or two? Now that I can't decide..."

* * *

"There's the Namekian child," Vegeta spoke aloud, hovering above the mass of wrecked and ashen mass of land that used to be Dead Man's Canyon. His eyes were fixated upon a small green-headed speck, about a kilometer below his hovering soles. "I think I see a few others down there with him."

"This is as far as I go, Vegeta," Fortune Teller Baba said, hovering beside the levitating Saiyan Prince, "may you find victory this day."

"Hmph!" Vegeta grunted as he descended towards the ground, leaving the woman to float back to Other World.

"Certainly no Goku," Baba harumphed herself, just as her tiny visage disappeared into the horizon, "a chip on that one's shoulder, I'll say."

As Vegeta slowly lowered himself downwards, gaining clarity of the culmination of faces that were huddled by crevice in between the strewn boulders, he heard a distant rumbling. A glimmer of white light caught his eyes, and the energy source seemed to be foreign to his senses.

"That's not Buu," Vegeta muttered under his breath, turning to squint his eyes in the direction of the impending arrival of the unknown person, "then who...?"

An instant later, Vegeta had his answer.

Arriving within a skidding halt, Gohan's aura defused in an instant, allowing him to appear just a handful of meters before a flabbergasted Vegeta. As his eyes appraised his appearance, he realized he somehow was sent back from Other World, and was given a body just like his dad's.

"_It just might work_," Gohan thought as his grim visage receded into one of relief.

"The Hell...Gohan?!" Vegeta swore aloud, his eyes widened and holding a certain amount of disbelief, "didn't you die by Buu's hands?!"

Mentally, Gohan rolled his eyes, remembering that his disappearance and near death encounter with the Majin back when he was a fat blob was overdramatized. Outwardly, he just shrugged and gave a typical smile, "You know me, Vegeta. I'm too stubborn to die."

"Ha!" Vegeta allowed himself to laugh, his startled disposition quickly fading away, his own hardened visage softening a fraction to produce a smirk of knowing, "that's what I like about you, boy. It's something we seem to have in common, despite dying twice now myself."

"Yeah, speaking of that," Gohan said in a much more serious tone, opening his clenched fist, showing a golden spherical and silver chained earring in his hand, "we're going to need to use this."

"Surely you must jest," Vegeta cocked a disbelieving grin, closing his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They're called Potara Earrings," Gohan explained, his words having a visible impact on the revived Saiyan Prince, "by powerful magic bestowed upon it by Supreme Kai we can merge our two consciousnesses, our power, and our minds into one materialized body. We'll be on a level that Buu could only dream about."

"Now you must really be joking!" Vegeta growled, his eyes opening to glare at Gohan, raising a gloved fist in emphasis before tossing it aside, "nothing personal against you, but I don't intend to join bodies with anything or anyone! I'm here to settle a score against that fat blob, and no one is going to take the honor of killing him from me! Be it you or a fused being in our image!"

"Yeah, about that-" Gohan trailed off, his eyes glancing to his side, suddenly widening with horror at a blurring visage that took shape to his right and Vegeta's left.

There, hanging in the middle of the air four meters away, was the Fused Majin Buu himself. Lowering his fingers from his forehead, he smiled with delight at his own accomplishment, staring at Gohan and the newly arrived Saiyan equally.

"Would you believe me that was my first attempt at using Instant Transmission?" Buu inquired rhetorically at the teeth gritting visage of Gohan, placing his hands on his hips, "it is a surprisingly easy technique to use. I didn't even need to use a paltry sum of my energy. Traveling this way is so much easier than flying under my own power!"

"_Instant Transmission?!_" Vegeta thought with an upraised brow, looking analytically at the body of Majin Buu. He had radically changed, transformed from a pudgy and laughably appearing tub of lard into an imposingly large demon. The one thing that disturbed him the most was the laidback tone, the obvious mimicry of Kakarot's weighted uniform, and the infamously recognizable technique demonstrated before his eyes.

"You...!" Buu voiced aloud, his eyes widening a fraction before narrowing, a pleased smile stretching across his visage, "I recognize you, you're Vegeta. You're the first one to give me trouble upon my awakening."

"I guess you really are that tub of lard I blew to Hell," Vegeta muttered evenly, his onyx eyes glaring at Buu's red irises, "but that doesn't explain why you are dressed like Kakarot. Where is he, what have you done with him?!"

"Oh?" Buu cocked his head to the side, his smile widening to bare his teeth, eyes briefly turning to Gohan, "he didn't tell you?"

"Stop being coy with me!" Vegeta snarled, balling up a fist to wave demandingly at the gum skinned creature, "where is he?!"

"Buu absorbed him," Gohan said with a grief-stricken visage, his eyes looking down with despair, his own hands balled up with intense regret, "he managed to pull a fast one on both of us."

"He's right!" Buu said with pride, thumbing his chest with his right hand while keeping the other to gesture appropriately, "I have all the memories, power, and techniques of the one you call Son Goku. I know all about your rivalry, the bond with his son, and the fact he was arguably the strongest opponent I've faced. That is, of course, until I fought his son."

Vegeta's eyes widened, his breath escaping in a gasp. Even as his throat clenched with the morbid realization that his archrival was gone, now fuel for Majin Buu's power, gave him a fraction of despair.

After seconds passed by, his disposition settled to one of elated joy, emphasized by a dark chuckle.

"So, you are Majin Buu plus Kakarot? Fine by me," Vegeta growled out, his eyes shifting into emeralds as his body became engulfed in a brief flash of light. When he emerged, his form became a vivid aura of golden tresses and crackling azure currents of bioelectricity, "I'll settle two scores in one blow!"

"Wait!" Gohan reached out towards Vegeta, his eyes wide with alarm, "you're no match for him as you are now, not even me!"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta snapped back, causing the young man to recoil back, an angry glare sideglancing him before turning back to Buu, "this creature, the wretched excuse of a father he absorbed, have both humiliated and dishonored me! I gave up my life on not one but two lies!"

Gohan's eyes widened, batting a couple of times, unsure what to make of Vegeta's exclamation.

With upraised arms, Vegeta howled aloud as his aura crackled with an intensity that made him appear within the center of a dwarf star, crackling wildly with cobalt bioelectric tendrils, "THE SAIYAN PRINCE WILL NOT FALL AGAIN!"

"_Great, Vegeta's too angry to listen to me,_" Gohan thought as he visibly winced at the proximity of Vegeta's roaring output of power, "_guess all I can do is back him up._"

With a growl of his own, Gohan forced himself to don his silver and gold aura, giving off a contrastingly complimentary aura that shined just as brilliantly as Vegeta's.

The sight of both powers presented in him caused Buu to chuckle with excitement. Raising both hands up in a goading fashion, the Fused Majin crowed out, "C'mon! I want to see just how far you can push me with the two of you together!"

"I'LL PUSH YOUR ASS INTO OBLIVION, FREAK!" Vegeta shouted out loud, his eyes wide and his jaw agape with livid fury. Without a moment's delay after his retort, his body hurtled forward, leaving Gohan's more cautious form behind.

His body streaked forward like lightning, thrusting out a punch towards Buu's head, missing it by only a few hair widths. Opening his clenched fist, he swung out a energy ball manifesting within a second, it too missing the bending head of the Majin. Before he could throw it back around, he felt a devastating snap kick connect into his solar plexus, causing a string of spittle to exude from an agape mouth.

"You're too slow!" Buu declared with a laugh, throwing his fist towards Vegeta's head. A vicious jerking motion pulling his head back halted the fist bare inches from the wincing Saiyan Prince's visage, causing him to gasp with surprise.

During the moment Vegeta distracted Buu, Gohan got behind him to grapple his head tendril, pulling it back with both arms with as much might he could instill. To his surprise he could only barely crane the monstrosity's head, forcing him to inhumanly stare at him upside down at angle only a Homunculus could perform.

A disturbing smile spread across the demonic entity's face, as if pleased that Gohan got him in such a hold.

"Nice one," He complimented, swinging the very fist he intended for Vegeta to bend around like a wrecking ball to hit Gohan in the side, "try to keep up!"

"AH!" Gohan gasped out, feeling a rippling wave of pain spread across his side, forcing an eye to shut while another widened with expressed agony.

Vegeta, however, had not lie idle to recover.

Practically pouncing forward into Buu's personal space, he thrust out both hands out, generating a silver sphere with azure outlines. Primed with an audible whine that caused Buu's eyes to redirect back towards Vegeta, registering the impending attack as soon as the Super Saiyan 2 shouted out, "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

A forceful head yank forward, Buu chuckled out as his chest seemed to split open, creating an open space for the sphere of deadly energy to pass through harmlessly. The still stunned Gohan, however, had failed to get out of the way.

"GAH!" Gohan's eyes widened with pain as his abdomen was bludgeoned by the volatile energy, hurtling him backwards a dozen meters, as the blast readied to detonate upon his person. With a loud Kiai, the Mystic Saiyan managed to propel it off his chest, proceeding to kick it away into the horizon and allow it to explode harmlessly in the sky.

"You bastard!" Vegeta snarled out, earning Gohan's gaze upon the briefly azure illuminated pair, as the prior began swing his fists at Buu's head with the occasional kick and knee thrust to hit his torso. Much to his dismay and Vegeta's chagrin, all of the attacks were effortlessly absorbed by the flurry of defending forearm to shin guarding motions, creating seismic cracks across the sky.

When a right upwards fist thrust past his left side, Buu swiftly grabbed the wrist with a vice tight grip, pulling him forward to headbutt into his crown. A spurt of blood sprayed from the split forehead of the Super Saiyan, causing him to shut his eyes and let out a grunt of pain, leaving him open to a knee kick into his abdomen and a right hook across his jaw.

Seeing Vegeta's plight, Gohan spurred on to charge Buu from behind once more, unknowing that Buu seemed to spread his smile wider. Feeling his energy rocket towards him, he bent his head to the side to roll it around in a complete circle, causing his head-tail to whip out and catch the charging Mystic Saiyan in the shoulder.

Before his sideways tumble could finish, Majin Buu grabbed Vegeta by the throat. Spinning around he stretched out his left arm around to bludgeon the dazed Saiyan Prince into the Saiyan Hybrid's chest with a mighty crack. With both of them grunting in pain, the devious Dijin twirled his extended limb around their bodies, twisting his hips around to throw them mightily towards the earth below.

A satisfying crash was created, followed by a dragging fissure of upheaved earth and splitting plateaus to collapse from their speeding forms. Grinning with pride, Buu dusted his hands as he said to himself jubilous, "Let's see if they can come back from that."

* * *

Vegeta felt his body groan just as much as his throat did. Already sporting a gash that profusely drenched the bridge of his nose and his lips with his own blood, he struggled to get back up from the broken slabs of rock, now devoid of his Super Saiyan mantle.

"Vegeta, are you alright?" Gohan inquired, his own lips sporting a trickle of blood from the impact though didn't look nearly as torn up as the Saiyan Prince.

"Of course I'm not!" Vegeta answered back in a snarl, reaching up to wipe away the blood upon his left glove, wincing as he stood back to his full height, "but not as much as he's going to...ngh!"

As he felt his legs buckle, he felt his left hand brace his fall on the uninviting disheveled rocky earth, bent down on a knee. Heavy breaths exuded from his mouth, causing him to growl with frustration, "Dammit!"

"Vegeta," Gohan said in a level tone, urging him despite the lack of visual confirmation from the stubborn Saiyan, "we can't go on like this. Even at the level I'm at, we're going to lose. With dad's power and techniques, he's going to waste us both a dozen times for every hit we get in on him!"

"So what?!" Vegeta shouted back, raising his rightmost proximate fist at Gohan, his eyes widened once again with unrestrained fury, "I've already died once and it was all on a lie! Your father, the so-called righteous warrior, lied to my face about us being equals! He coddled me and only used a paltry amount of his power! Don't deny it, I could FEEL lit from Other World!"

Gohan recoiled slightly, wincing at the visible hurt in the older warrior's eyes, clearly having lost a great amount of respect for the man he called father. But that quickly vanished as he focused on the severity of the situation, and how Vegeta was threatening to make it worse for them both.

"And what's more, he dares come back and then let's himself get caught in that blob's trap?! Who does he think he is? Answering to a simpleton like that damned Kai. The one who wishes to further my humiliation by donning a fusion that will rid me of my revenge AND my honor-!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Gohan shouted aloud, his eyes wide with his own fury, enough force to cause the earth around him to indent and shatter. Seeing that Vegeta was silenced in momentary awe of Gohan's power and the release of wrath he was known for, Gohan continued, not restraining the harshness in his voice, "get a grip, Vegeta! This isn't about Pride or Honor! This is about SURVIVAL! Use your head! If we continue at this pace, Buu WILL kill us! He's already annihilated everyone we know and love, even Trunks and Bulma!"

Vegeta lowered his head, gritting his teeth as a wave of recalling of what King Yemma said hit him full force again. He had a feeling his beloved family was among those lingering in the crowd behind him, but he always had a sliver of hope they were gone. Barring the Namekian child and the triclopian fighter, he knew now without a doubt there really WAS no one left.

"Listen," Gohan said in a quieter, stern voice, "I hate it that I can't beat this guy just as much as you do. I wish I could have earlier, but I didn't, and that's that. But now the whole world, our families are depending on us bringing this bastard to justice and getting them their lives back. But I can't do it without you so please, just this once, help me."

Vegeta looked at the ground, drawn into deadpan silence. Any sign of revulsion to the idea seemed to disappear, clearly acknowledging what the situation is and what the stakes were. A long sigh exhaled as clenched fists slacked and eyes closed.

"Alright," Vegeta whispered out, his stoic visage looking up at Gohan with dispassion, curbing any hint of regret in his voice, "I'll do this Fusion with you. But ONLY because it is you, and not your idiotic father."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Gohan smiled, sighing with relief through his nostrils. Looking over his shoulder, he noted that Buu had remained idle in the air, seeming to be in the exact spot where he had hurdled them from, "seems Buu's guard is down. I think we can get the other earring from him this way."

"And how do you propose on doing that? Asking nicely?" Vegeta drawled on sarcastically.

"I'm workin' on that-" Gohan began to say, interrupted by a sudden mental ping.

"_Mind if I help with that?_" The telepathic voice of Tien chimed within their minds.

"No offense, but I hardly doubt someone of your level could assist us in the slightest," Vegeta quipped harshly.

Ignoring Vegeta's jab, Gohan quickly inquired psychically back, "Do you have something in mind?"

"_Just get his attention on you guys for a few seconds. Leave the rest to me,_" Tien finished with confidence.

"I guess we'll just go along with it. We don't have anything else to lose," Gohan muttered lowly, turning his head to the now standing Vegeta, "think you're up for this?"

"Tch, I'm more than ready!" Vegeta said with a smile, igniting a cobalt-white aura around his body, conserving what energy he had at his disposal.

With a nod exchanged between the two fighters, they both hurtled upwards into the sky, barreling back towards their enemy. A handful of seconds passed, and the two would defuse their auras accordingly, bringing them to a halt in front of the surprisingly patient Buu.

"Took you long enough," The Ultimate Majin quipped with a smirk, cocking his head to the side with a widened grin, "what's the matter? Did you two have a falling out?"

"You're surprisingly patient, Buu," Gohan deflected the question with his own observation, narrowing his eyes at the gum-skinned Dijin, "I thought you'd want us out of the way as quickly as possible. What happened to your sense of urgency?"

"At the level I'm at, I can't see myself being in any danger from any strategy you formulate in your minds," Buu said with a cheeky grin, putting his hands on each hip, haughtily laughing out, "face it, you know you're beat, and I just want to have fun stretching it out as long as I can. Permitting you don't die before I've had my fill."

"You're pretty confident for someone who's about to be in a world of hurt," Vegeta snarled out, holding up balled up fists for emphasis, his eyes projecting a glare of daggers at Buu's crimson orbs.

"Really?" Buu said with an amused tone, crossing his arms over his chest, bending his head forward to spread a toothy grin, "do tell how you of all people is going to introduce me to this fairy tail world of pa-"

An instant later of Buu's talk, he found himself unable to, as a triangular arranged trio of searing beams cut a hole through the side of his head. His eyes bulged out with surprise and bewildered pain, as both sides of his head fell out of the now hollow gummy skull of his.

Darting forward at unrelenting speed, Gohan snatched the earring attached to the conical ear, ripping it off before twisting around to deliver a thunderous kick into Buu's chest.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!**" Gohan shouted aloud, discharging a kinetically charged beam of cobalt-white energy from the tip of his boot, hurtling the disoriented Majin Buu down into wrecked canyon landscape far away. Before the two wads of pink meat could fall much further, Gohan twisted around and launched a duo of Masenkos from a clenched fist and a open palm, incinerating the separated pieces of flesh before they could be used against them.

"Incredible," Vegeta muttered aloud at what he just saw, looking down in the direction where Tien was.

Hovering partially in the air was the triclopian warrior, his robbed figure levitating stoically, albeit heaving slightly from exertion. His two human eyes remained tightly closed while his third eye remained wide open, emanating a divine glow of pure white light. Veins protruding around his skull indicated the pressure this eye created, slowly reverting to normalcy as both extended hands lowered to his sides.

"Tien's come a long ways, despite his limited power," Gohan said with admonishment, waving back at Tien, earning a thumb's up from his father's rival and dear friend.

"Yes, he did good, now can we get this over with?!" Vegeta said in a hasty, if not grated tone.

"Uh, right!" Gohan nodded, snapping out of his daze to the task at hand.

Quickly, the two of them dropped from the air, landing on the ground apart from each other heavily.

"Here!" Gohan called out to Vegeta, tossing the earring he just liberated while reaching into the fold of his gi top to fish out the other one.

"Got it!" Vegeta said triumphantly, palming the dense piece of jewelry, looking at it questionably, "now what?"

"Put it on your left ear!" Gohan said with haste, already attaching his own to his right ear lobe.

Vegeta began fiddling with the earring, trying to get it to clamp it on, growling with frustration, "Dammit, c'mon!"

A distant explosion of scarlet energy signified their time growing shorter. Both heads turned to see a pink-hued being rush towards them, rapidly gaining distance. The Evil Majin himself, fully healed and having revenge on his mind, was about to launch his counterattack.

"Nice try, but I got you now!" Buu laughed aloud with imminent victory on his mind.

"Hurry up, Vegeta!" Gohan said with widened eyes of alarm, daring not lose sight of the swiftly approaching Homunculus.

"Stupid earring!" Vegeta growled, trying to get it to clasp and have it remain on his ear.

"Vegeta-!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" Vegeta barked back, fiddling with it even more.

"Fusion, eh?! I won't allow that!" Majin Buu shouted aloud, charging an orb of crackling scarlet energy in his left hand, his pink-silhouetted form gaining on them with only seconds of room.

"TRI-BEAM..."

"Wha-?!"

"HAAAAAA!" Tien shouted aloud in a declarative tone, his body enveloped by the shine of his own technique, discharging the instantaneous blast of paradoxically shaped energy.

Buu felt himself veer off course, defusing the energy in his palm as he tumbled downwards, narrowly halting a crash onto the ground. As steam rolled off his shoulders, he glared at the triclopian warrior as he landed opposite of him, standing in between the space between him, Vegeta and Gohan.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to pass," Tien said gravely, holding firm between him and Majin Buu.

A distinct snap was heard by Gohan, causing him to turn around and smile gratefully at Vegeta, "You got it!"

"Of course I did," Vegeta huffed, allowing a slight smirk escape his visage, as the earring attached began to thrum with a cobalt glow, "nice knowing you, kid."

"Honor was mine," Gohan nodded, as his own earring glowed brightly, giving Vegeta a thumbs up, "Vegeta."

As the two beings felt an ominous, gravitational pull tug at them both, causing their heels to skid across the ground the stand-off between Tien and Buu continued.

"I could crush you with my thumb, Tien," Buu said knowingly, using the familiarity of the 3-eyed clansman from Goku and Piccolo's memories.

"You could," Tien said with a grim smile, "but I don't think you will."

Buu crossed his arms, disappearing from view within an instantaneous blur. When he reappeared, his back was but inches behind Tien's, causing the 3-eyed man to flinch with slight trepidation.

"You're right," Majin Buu said lowly, smiling as he now concentrated on the fusion unfolding before his eyes, "you're nothing but cannon fodder. Your demise will come in due time, after I defeat this new fusion with my own two hands."

Tien felt sweat bead down his brow line, even as he walked away from Buu, muttering under his breath as he turned to watch from his own relatively safe location, "Can't wait."

It was then, that it happened.

When the two fusees finally had their torsos collide, a sound similar to thunder followed by brilliant blinding flashes of white and black light followed. The humanoid shapes contorted into a single spherical one, the energy brilliantly thrumming out for all to see, casting an azure silhouette on the two observers.

By the time it receded, a new being stood stoically at the glow's epicenter.

Garbed in a short sleeved, dark blue gi with a black undershirt, the entity stood around a head taller than Vegeta and a head shorter than Gohan. White gloves with matching boots were donned on the appropriate limbs, while a single black sash wrapped around the waist tightly. A dark brown, almost black crop of hair stylized in a widowspeak tilted at an angle backwards, while a single strand of hair hung out near the rightmost brow.

A visage that resembled Gohan's with Vegeta's piercing eyes being the most notable feature, finally cracked a smile. Raising a thumb towards his chin, the newly born fused warrior said with a perfect blend of Gohan's upbeat rhythm and Vegeta's deep grated tone, "**Name's Vegehan! A pleasure to meet you, Majin Buu!**"

* * *

**A/N**: And done! Wow, didn't think I could pull it off, but as I've said before about inspiration, I had to pull it off XD

With Vegehan emerging, the battle between Fused Beings can finally get underway. But how will these two very different beings face off? Will things go similarly the way they have before, or is there an unknown dramatic twist lying in wait? Find out, on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zenkai!

Please leave your comments and thoughts below in the Review Section ^^


	3. Fusion vs Fusion

**Chapter 3 - Fusion vs Fusion**

* * *

**Earth, Western Wastes**

* * *

_Who am I?_

This was the first question to run through Vegehan's mind as his consciousness and body took form, given birth by the magical construct two mighty Saiyans fueling it. It was strange, how he could see his life flash before his eyes even before he could blink, before he could even move.

Then he saw two lives, and two names.

One was Vegeta, heir to a race that all but died out almost half a century ago. He was a proud man with impeccable drive to keep his honor and held his pride almost above all else. He had a wife, and a son, one of which had traveled back into the past to save him and their timeline. He was the archrival of the 3rd Class Warrior Goku of the Son family, and respected his half breed son, Gohan. While he may never had been the strongest, his character and persona defined him as one of noble beginnings and ultimately a noble end.

The other was Gohan, son of Goku and Chi-Chi. A boy who had constantly struggled with the turmoil of unadulterated rage that would burst to the surface, overpowering him and controlling him within the heat of flaring emotion. With help from the fatherly mentor, Piccolo son of King Piccolo, and his own father, he managed to help tame the power within him and become a fighter with unprecedented skill and strength. His fight with Cell ultimately marked him as a prophetic savior, despite the loss of his father, managing to slay the evil creature once and for all.

_Who are they to me?_

Vegehan thought about this as his form began to take physical shape. He knew that at one point they were independant people, yet had distinct characteristics that made them very identical. Born with incredible power that flourished at tender ages, forced into conflict without any alternative choice, and having the terrible vice of letting ultimate power lead them astray. One passive the other agressive; they were more alike than most would credit them.

_What does that make me?_

Vegehan opened his eyes and everything became crystal clear. This was his first second of the first hour he would be born into the world. Everything up to this point was preparation, experience coupled with intelligence that he wouldn't have ever known until now. The power he felt at the core of his being felt natural, as if it was always been there, just as the thoughts and feelings coursing through his system were there to begin with.

Raising a thumb up, he made the proud declaration of his newfound existance to the being he was created to destroy, jabbing it at his chin as he smirked, "My name is Vegehan. It is a pleasure to meet you, Majin Buu."

* * *

**Otherspace, Sacred World of the Kais**

* * *

"They did it!" Kibitoshin said with a gasp of elation and surprise. Falling onto his knees with thankfulness, he was grateful that Vegeta showed up when he did. With Goku out of the fight so soon, their hopes were almost dashed until Vegeta showed up. After much apparent convincing made to the stubborn Saiyan Prince, the two joined forced and managed to fuse.

"Oh...oh my!" Elder Kai's eyes opened wide, almost gaping at the crystal ball showing Vegehan's posing form.

"What is it, Elder?" Kibitoshin inquired, curiously darting his eyes from the ball back to his ancestor's face.

"I had thought the bond between Goku and Gohan would have been a fantastic choice. Their love and trust as father and son been seen throughout their past, from what I've read from Goku's mind," Elder Kai began to explain, calming himself down slightly, albeit still sporting several beads of sweat crawling down his violet-hued scalp, "However I clearly have underestimated the deep understanding and mutual respect Vegeta seemed to have shared with this boy. This Fusion just might be just as strong if not stronger than I could have hoped!"

"Just how much stronger?" Kibitoshin asked with a shocked expression, not understanding how such a revelation surprised his ancestor so greatly.

"I'm not sure yet," Elder Kai said with a shake of his head, "we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**Earth, Western Wastes**

* * *

"I-Incredible!" Tien said aloud, his three eyes open wide and nearly bulging at the miraculous event that occurred before his vision, "they really did join bodies...!"

It was the most incredible sight to behold. Like a celestial light had enveloped two people he knew personally, and transformed them into an entirely new being. And the way he stood, he talked, and introduced himself...really seemed like a person born of two people.

Meanwhile, the abominable fusion of dear friends and comrades, stood with arms crossed. A pleased smile adorned his visage, his gleaming red-black eyes blinking with fascination and intrigue rather than fear. If anything, he looked much more excited than he had minutes ago.

"Vegehan, hm?" Buu said aloud with his head cocked to the side, "that does have a nice ring to it. I can see now that you really are a combination of two great fighters, even if they were the only ones left of any notable worth."

"Jealous of my good looks?" Vegehan asked coyly, waving his own hands dismissively before setting them on his hips, "don't feel bad. I know you try hard but not everyone can stop looking like a piece of gummy skinned shit. But hey, I can't blame you for trying, Bannana Head."

"_Bannana Head?_" Buu furrowed his hairless brows, his smile evaporating upon hearing Vegehan's insult.

"Did I hurt your feelings? Don't worry, I'll make it up to you," Vegehan said with a cocky, tooth-spread grin, "by the time I'm done with you, your feelings won't be the only thing hurting!"

"Tch," The Fused Majin clucked his tongue, rolling his eyes as he unfurled his own arms, "ever the one with such rapier wit. I can see the Vegeta and Gohan in you quite clearly, though it matters not. The only reason I allowed you two to fuse was a last second pause for my own curiosity. To see if you could actually test the limits of my newfound power."

"Funny, that does sound like something Goku would do," Vegehan said with an amused smile, taking a few steps forward as he inquired, "are you sure you're in charge, or is he the one pulling your strings?"

For a second, the Homunculus paused and let loose a faint gasp. After a few seconds of realization, he heard Vegehan's laugh, causing him to glare with disdain at him.

"You should've seen your face! Wow, you're as gullible as he is, hahahaha!" Vegehan let loose a playful, mocking laugh escape his throat as he slapped his knee with jeering expression to his own amusement.

"Cute," Buu growled out, balling his fists at either end. A dark smile stretched across his face as his glare lightened along with his tone, "now if you're done fooling around, I think it's time we get down to business."

"Sure thing," Vegehan smiled back, eyes widened with query, "would you like to start with a warm-up? This IS the first time I've used a body and I'd like to see how it works."

"Fair enough," Majin Buu nodded with acceptance turning right side around before bending forward. With an arm stretched up behind him and a downwards facing palm over the spare piece of soil in front of his foot, he perfectly mirrored the Turtle Hermit stance Goku used against Vegeta, "let us test the waters."

"Oh right!" Vegehan said with apparent anticipation, holding a clawed out hand close to his forehead while the other was kept by his side. As a gust of wind caressed the land, his vertically aligned hair billowed to his left, vice versa with the Ultimate Majin's head tendril.

Then, the two evaporated into thin air.

"What the-?!" Tien blinked his eyes, looking around briefly to see where they disappeared to, "where did they go?!"

They'd reappear three dozen paces to his left, Vegehan's left upraised leg blocking a roundhouse kick from Buu. The result of the sudden collision caused an electrifying seismic tremor, shaking the entire debris ridden valley. Keeping arms up to shield the skin biting dust away from his eyes, Tien could only gape at the speed and power delivered from each other's contact.

"_I'm going to need move if I don't want to be caught in the crossfire_," Tien thought with a sheepish smile, quickly leaping up into the air to watch from a more safer distance.

It didn't stop the two from continuing their attacks, though.

Buu followed up with a spinning kick, blocked by a swiveling forearm by Vegehan. Stretching out his available hands, the Majin creature let loose a **Double Masenko**, meeting an palm-thrusting discharge of a **Maximum Flasher**. The result caused a widening blast of spherically rolling solar-hued flames, cracking the earth and sending a deafening boom that rattled the canyon further.

While Vegehan backflipped out of the detonation's range, Buu flew out of the side, arms upraised as he gave the Saiyan chase.

"Nice reflexes," Buu admonished as the two hovered in the middle of the air, spinning upwards while keeping their bodies facing each other at all times.

"You're not half bad yourself," Vegehan said with a passively elated grin, tightening his fists that were clenched near his sides.

"Alright then," Buu said with a chuckle, rearing back both of his arms to his sides, "take...THIS!"

With an emphasized thrust, Buu discharged two torso sized balls of azure light, rushing towards him with a cobalt lit trail in their wake. They appeared like ordinary Ki Blasts, rushing at him like seeker missiles.

Upon reaching the halfway mark, however, it seemed to spread out into hundreds of microsized bullets of cerulean light. It appeared like an army of streaking fireflies, screeching across the air like bottle rockets towards its target.

"_A spread shot attack? No problem,_" Vegehan thought with a grin, raising his right clenched hand in an upraised manner.

Just before they could touch the linen of his uniform, he opened his hand, releasing a cyan-lit omnidirectional blast from his blue-black gi form. The storm of energy shattered upon the expansive ballooning blaze of energy, hitting the ground with enough force to distend it several dozen meters downwards.

A whoosh of movement tipped the Fused Saiyan, causing him to lean his head to the right, narrowly avoiding a thrusting left fist. Grappling with an open left palm over the black linen covered wrist, Vegehan hurtled Buu over and around his back to his front.

Buu retaliated with a kick towards Vegehan's right temple, blocked readily by Vegehan's right forearm, causing a crackle of azure electricity to flourish between their limbs. The Ultimate Majin reared back his available fist, this one redirected with a swiveling twist of his right defending arm, passing near his chin harmlessly.

Without hesitation, both warriors thrust their foreheads towards each other, causing a seismic shockwave to emanate between the radically contrasting hued dermal surfaces. Red eyes locked onto onyx orbs, both adorning carnally pleased smiles, both enjoying the thrill of the fight.

By the time the distilling air waves kissed the earth below, the two enemies broke apart, and began a dizzying dance. They'd move to and fro, only appearing in an instant, creating explosions of electrified pockets of cracked airspace wherever they went. Dozens upon dozens of exchanges were made, none of which the triclopian airborne observer could keep track of.

When they finally rematerialized, their right knuckles struck each other, creating a ballooning burst of ignited Ki and kinetic force. It tore apart the ground beneath them, shattering standing mineralized formations and crops of hillsides. As the rumbling of their attack subsided, the two pink and azure bioelectric enraptured fists would slowly separate.

Both warriors would hover only a handful of meters away in the air, smiling at each other with satisfaction, arms at their sides to ready themselves to go at it again.

"_I know it's too early to tell...but it looks like they're completely equal as far as skill goes,_" Tien surmised mentally, his trio of eyes blinked warily from the kilometer of altitude he placed himself, able to take in the subtle details of pair more than other warriors could, "_the real question is, when they're done warming up, which one is stronger?_"

As the sole observer of the fight hung up in the middle of the air, the two warriors born of fusion continued to give each other appraising stares.

Buu clenched and unclenched his hands, feeling excitement well up within his being. He never felt so excited in his previous battles, not since facing Goku in his most primitive state of being. A potential equal, a person to test the utmost limits of his newfound abilities against. It truly boiled his Majin blood with joy to no end!

But, if the new Buu was anything, he wouldn't be called unfair. With that mindset, he cocked his head to the side, smiling at Vegehan as he inquired, "How's that body treating you now, Vegehan? Feel more of that blood circulating better?"

"It's better, but, I dunno," Vegehan said admittingly, reaching over to his left shoulder, spinning his opposing arm around in a circle as he furrowed his brows, "I feel like my limbs are a bit stiff. Maybe if we upped the ante of our battle, I'd get my blood really going!"

"Tired with our friendly warm-up? Very well," Buu concurred with a nod, raising up his halfway clenched hands close to his chin, swishing his legs underneath himself in an attempt to mimic a bouncing posture, "let's see how you handle _this level _of power!"

"Hm?" Vegehan's eyes widened a fraction, seeing Buu approach him, retaining an aura of scarlet light.

Just before he could ready himself, the pink-skinned demon disappeared before his eyes, reappearing in a blur of motion beside of him. A balled up left pair of knuckles bludgeoned into his torso, twisting around before hurtling him forward, the air popping like a supersonic bullet had been discharged.

The Fused Saiyan appeared as if he was pinwheeling in the air, incapable of halting his momentum as he twirled within the air. Before he could right himself up, Buu would materialize behind him at an instantaneous rate, lariating his back into his arm with a crimson tendril-lit crackling burst of Ki-imbued force.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Buu shouted aloud, letting loose an arc of blazing pink energy at Vegehan's haplessly spinning form, thrusting him through the air like a cannon ball. A fissure of orange flames erupted from the fissure of earth Vegehan's energy endowed form careened through, leaving an eruption of rosy hued light to discharge into the air.

"V-Vegehan!" Tien shouted out with dismay, his eyes wide with alarm at how quickly Buu overpowered the fusion born Saiyan.

As Buu lowered himself before the pyre of flames, he stared at it with a satisfied smile. Crossing his arms, he sensed a low amount of energy brimming within, knowing that Vegehan was alive though he presumed that wouldn't be for long.

Before the Saiyan could rise, Buu thrust out his arm, stretching it out to grapple him by the neck tightly. Swinging him out of the chasm of ashen soil, the Fused Buu drug him across the earth for what seemed like a good kilometer, cutting a swathe through the natural lay of the land.

Unleashing another point blank blast of coral colored Ki, a billowing pillar of light would extend across the horizon, causing more untold destruction to wreak and erupt the canyon side. As he retracted his limb back with an audible snap, Buu cupped his palms to his sides, forming a scarlet hued orb of light.

"**Kamehameha!**" He shouted aloud, discharging the beam of rosy-divine hued energy, having it collide into the pit of which he sent Vegehan, "let's see you get up from this!"

* * *

**Otherspace, Sacred World of the Kais**

* * *

"Oh no!" Kibitoshin stood up with alarm, his hands rushing through his silver hued tresses with dismay, "it wasn't enough! Buu is too powerful!"

"It certainly seems that way," Elder Kai mused, his eyes blinking at the orb as he watched the battle unfold before him.

"I don't understand...is Vegehan inferior to Majin Buu? Surely he didn't gain that much power from Goku alone!" Kibitoshin paced back and forth, scratching his head with confusion.

"Maybe you should look closer at Majin Buu's movements," Elder Kai pointed at the ball, just as Buu seemed to grapple Vegehan through the flames, "don't they seem a bit _too _fast, even for him?"

"W-What are you suggesting, Ancestor?" Kibitoshin inquired, his eyes now attentively looking at the orb as Vegehan was slung across the canyon side.

"I'm saying that Buu is multiplying his power from another source, a power not dwelling from his captives or his own inherently dark well of energy. A technique that has only been taught to Goku and ever mastered to an extent his teacher couldn't attain," the older Kai said, albeit in a cryptic manner.

After only handful of seconds to recall what technique he could mean, Kibitoshin seemed to recoil with horror, just as the secondary explosion ignited over Vegehan's form, "No...this is horrible! That monster has access to THAT blessed technique?!"

"It appears so," Elder Kai nodded, his brows furrowing as he saw Buu charging the Kamehameha, "although...something doesn't seem to be right."

"What now?!" Kibitoshin groaned out, his weary tone only defusing when he saw the perplexion of his ancestor.

"Hold on a sec!" Elder Kai waved at the fused Supreme Kai dismissively, his face practically smacking into his orb to get a better look, "something's happening!"

* * *

**Earth, Western Wastes**

* * *

"_This is too easy_," Buu thought to himself, a smile spread across his joyous visage, illuminated by the rosy-white glow of his Kamehameha that inched closer and closer to its target, "_I've barely used the depths of what real power I can_-_!_"

A thunderous crack broke Buu's daze of glory-filled nirvana. Blinking, his mouth opened agape as he saw the bristling edge of his energy blast ricochet away from the smoldering pit it was aiming for, flinging haplessly at an angle into the depths of space past the skyline.

"-the hell was that?!" Buu finished his trail of thought audibly, his eyes looking up at the dwindling rays of pink light, replacing it with the normal rays of sunlight. Turning his gaze back to the pit, he saw a figure rise from the smoke, the flames of the prior explosion dispersed by the Kamehameha's redirection.

Flickering from his position, Buu super-sped to reappear in front of the rising entity, finding himself slightly taken aback by what he saw.

"Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaah," Vegehan groaned out with satisfaction, a look of relief donned upon his face, the sounds of shoulder joints popping in place in sync with a neck crack signified the source of his enjoyment, "that did the trick. I think the stiffness is gone now, thanks for that."

His hairless brows twitched at this comment, though it didn't lessen any of his bewilderment. There was nary a scratch on his body, not a single hair out of place, not even a piece of torn linen upon his muscular frame. It was as if none of his attacks had even been landed upon him.

"_Did he deflect my attacks or is that part of his real power?_" Buu queried, his face contorting into a frown as he studied Vegehan with keen eyes.

"Hey," Vegehan called out, earning Buu's attention, "hit me with your best shot."

"W-What?!" Buu inquired in an incredulous tone, shifting slightly back in a recoiling motion.

"I want you to really hit me as hard as you can," Vegehan pointed to his left cheek, his smirk widening as his tone deepened, "what, do you want me to turn my back to ya, make it easier for you?"

"Why...you...arrogant...!" Buu snarled, veins beginning to sprout above his dark sockets, teeth baring to signify his anger. Crimson tendrils began to snake up and down Buu's body, the power the fusion born Saiyan drawn out by goading that hit a sensitive nerve within the proud Majin.

"_My earlier attacks were only at two to four times in yield, with my Kamehameha being six times,_" Buu thought to himself, his dark eyes gleaming with dark trepidation, a sinister smile spreading across his visage, "_let us see...how he can fair against...ten times..._"

"**KAIOKEN!**" Buu shouted aloud in declaration, his body producing dozens of crimson bioelectric currents. Before Vegehan could utter a follow-up quip, Buu's body seemed to streak forward, visibly distorting the air as it bent around his electrified person.

A energy endowed fist struck the point where Vegehan indicated, snapping his head back with a violent jerk, splitting the air in an explosive dispersal of oxygenated currents. Within a dramatic supersonic boom, the powerful Saiyan was hurtled out in a blue-black blur into the horizon, leaving the ground and air to curl around him in a material shredding velocity.

Buu's smile returned to full spread as he saw his handiwork, feeling Vegehan's energy signature spin across the planet, moving in a complete arc back towards his location. Turning around, Buu kept his aura of the enhanced Kaioken power, facing the pinwheeling Saiyan head-on.

"C'mon," Buu said with growing anticipation, rolling his fist back as the visually distorted figure of Vegehan came quickly towards his airspace, "lemme return the favor again!"

Just as Buu's fist thrust towards the widowspeak cropped crown of the Saiyan, he heard a distinctive pop. The sound of his punch collapsing the billowing wave of planet-lapping air pressure created a geyser of earth-rending kinetic force, splitting the ground for what seemed like kilometers in either direction.

But before Buu's fist, as much as his eyes blinked with understandable confusion, there was no Vegehan.

"Where-?" Buu began to query aloud, just as Vegehan's dark silhouette appeared in a materializing motion of super-speed, looming above his head.

Hammering into the top of his head was a pair of clenched fists, causing his black eyes nearly bulge out of his socket. His body flung down into the ground with a mighty impact, the kinetic force completely flattening the canyon and turning it into a embedded below sea level crater. Blistering winds send rumbling sound waves to shake the earthen horizon for many kilometers around.

Buu struggled up from the earth, pushing up enormous slabs of disheveled rock off his body. He wanted to nurse the obvious dent on the top of his pink crown, but he knew he had little time. Just before he could acknowledge his tattered condition, a fiery cobalt figure crashed into the ground in front of him, blasting away the debris far away into the air.

"What the-GAH?!" Buu felt the air driven out of his lungs, whistling out of his skin's blowholes, as a fist was driven deep into his chest cavity. What followed would be a series of unrelenting punches, thunderously annihilating the already fragile earth beneath them, as each pair of knuckles cracked against his jaw, chest, and abdomen. All Buu could do was gasp and shout with exclaimed pain and confusion at the battering he was taking.

"I'm clad in ten times Kaioken! So...how is he making me suffer so greatly?!" Buu thought with incredulous disbelief, finally feeling an end to the flurry of impacts, his body stumbling backwards with relief.

He was a mess. His left eye socket was swollen over, his face was indented and twisted in a comically astrewn manner, with blood trickling out of various porous tears in his skin. His chest had numerous indentations of its own, past the ripped and shredded gi top, as if his body had sustained craters of similar magnitude to which the ground beneath him had suffered. And every place his wound was sustained was a crackle of azure electricity, signifying the lasting damage was dealt by a power greater than the crimson currents that danced around his putrid skin.

"Wow, look at you," Vegehan jeered, his smirk showing his teeth as he stood proudly before the bloodied and disfigured Majin Buu, "all beat up and looking hopeless. Does anyone get the feeling of Deja Vu here, or is it a habit of yours to get your ass kicked?"

"Y-You'll pay," Majin Buu snarled, his tendrils crackling in sync with his growing rage, just as his body began to assimilate itself to normalcy, "for that ins-OOOOOOH!"

Silenced by a flying kick into his chest, the Fused Majin flew backwards in a pinwheeling motion, just as the earth buckled and the air curled around his own being. Plateaus, higher raised elevations of earthen slabs collapsed by his rocketing form, the outline of his visage from a distance was visible a sparking crimson flash of light.

It wasn't too long until he crossed over into the cold north, finally righting himself just above the polar ice cap with a mighty full-body Kiai. Growling he felt his teeth grind upon each other's surfaces, his eyes livid in projection of his slowly building wrath.

Just as he looked for his oppressor, an instantaneously materialized Vegehan, appearing behind Buu caused him to open his eyes wide with shock and bead rivulets of sweat down his scalp upon hearing his words so close to him, "Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before."

"Why you-!" Majin Buu snarled as he twisted his hips around, swinging his foot around to catch his foe in the midriff, only hitting the faint traces of a disappearing after image.

A sudden violent tug was felt on his skull attached tendril, pulling his body backwards into a thrusting elbow jab, segmenting forcefully into his backside. A bulbous stretch of flesh pushed out of his chest, causing him to convulse and gargle with unabated pain, blood splaying out with copious amounts of saliva from his gaping maw.

"**Big Bang...**"

Majin Buu's eyes widened at the sound of that diabolical technique. Turning his spasming head slowly over his shoulder, he would see an unmistakable cerulean illumination cast over his backside, spreading out with a large spherical expanse as it whined with its priming.

"...**KAMEHAMEHA!**"

Buu's voice curdled into a shriek as his back was bludgeoned by bodily sized orb of the Big Bang Attack, pushed up at an upward angled arc by the Kamehameha. By the time the bomb exploded, the pyre of trailing energy fed its incinerative energies, creating what would appear like an asteroid sized maelstrom of flames bristling in the middle of the upper atmosphere.

Lowering his gloves down, Vegehan could only let a dark chuckle escape his smirking lips, "Gotcha!~"

* * *

**Otherspace, Sacred World of the Kais**

* * *

"I-I-Incredible!" Kibitoshin muttered out with a wide-eyed, agape expression. How quickly the battle turned before his eyes was just incredible. The fact that it seemed Vegehan had been toying with Buu this whole time just seemed almost unfathomable.

"See?" Elder Kai pointed at the crystal ball with a satisfied smile, "I told you, the power of Fusion isn't based solely on a combination of two people's strengths. It takes their mutual disposition of each other, thrives upon it, and then magnifies that empathetic energy into raw power."

"I never knew such a being could exist," Kibitoshin looked at his hands, clenching and unclenching his hands with realization, "no wonder you thought I'd be no match for Buu. My power pales in comparison to his."

"The Saiyans seem to be an elusively gifted bunch. I wonder if it was my generation's way of having a morbid sense of humor, but they are practically the most unrivaled sentient species in the cosmos for a reason," Elder Kai said with a sage nod.

Just then, a brilliant flash of light enveloped the crystal ball, forcing their eyes to shut with their arms protecting their vulnerable sockets. As the light dimmed from their viewing crystal, Kibitoshin furrowed his brows in sync with Elder Kai's.

"Did...did he kill him?" Kibitoshin inquired pointedly, trying to peer into the orb to see any trace of Majin Buu.

It didn't take long. Pink sludge seemed to be oozing with smoke and fiery embers, seared into a blackened crisp by the severity of the attack. As it began to realign itself into a body, Elder Kai huffed.

"Why didn't you do it?!" He fussed at the ball, placing his hands on it, practically shouting at the ball, "you held back, didn't you?!"

"Uh, Ancestor?" Kibitoshin looked at his now undignified elder with sheepish perplexion.

"Confound it! All that power and you're going to allow Majin Buu another chance to destroy the Universe?! You stupid, stupid Saiyan!" Elder Kai cursed at the ball, practically pulling out what few hairs he had left.

Kibitoshin could only let out a soft sigh, shrugging as he looked at the ball with innate curiosity, wondering where the battle's direction was going to lead next.

* * *

**Earth, North Pole**

* * *

Majin Buu could only growl as he painfully reattached his repaired, gummy tissue where it belonged. As he restored his martial arts uniform back accordingly, he glared down at Vegehan, having taken residence upon the peak of a ice berg peak. His arms were crossed and looking up at him confidently, chilly northern gusts caused his earrings to move in sync with his singular hanging bang of borderline onyx hued hair.

"What's the matter, Buu?" Vegehan hollered up at Buu, using his own immense Ki to magnify the volume of his cocky toned words, "is a times ten Kaioken not enough to stop me? Is my power too great to handle?"

"_He knew how strong my Kaioken was?!_" The Fused Buu realized from Vegehan's words. Using a combination of Goku's battle cunning in sync with Piccolo's intelligence, Buu quickly put together how Vegehan feigned him so easily, "_he must have used a suppressed fraction of his power. Every time my attacks connected, he raised it up just at the moment my attacks connected. That's why he appeared unaffected without my noticing his level of strength._"

"Judging by the lack of witty banter, while not surprising, I'm guessing you finally figured it out," Vegehan shouted up, chuckling as he remained stalwart atop his icy platform, "yes, my power does exceed yours, over ten times in fact. Quite impressive, don't you think?"

Glaring heatedly downwards, Buu clenched his fists on each side of himself. Despite the radical distance between them, he could tell that Vegehan was making a smug expression on his face, angering him even further than the words jabbing at his core. He wanted him to die, and painfully so!

"RRRRRRGH, NNNNNYYYYRRRRRGH, GRRRRRRRRRR!" Majin Buu snarled out, his voice contorting and shifting in radical tone, as his body convulsed with spasmic release of energy. Veins protruded all across his skin, his body's muscular disposition bloating and expanding, making him nearly twice as large as before.

Then, he let out a terribly shrill scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bibidi's terrifying creature shouted out, piercing the heavens as scarlet-white ribbons of energy curled and projected around him, creating a blinding overcast of illuminating energy. Even as the tendrils of bioelectric power struck the ocean and various icy precipices, arcing even around Vegehan's stalwart posture, he stared on with reveling anticipation.

"That's it, keep it coming," Vegehan whispered out, his eyes flashing dangerously as a scarlet lightning bolt flashed in front of his face, "show me your rage, Majin Buu."

And after what seemed to be hours of throat tearing shouting, the Homunculus presented a single hand up above his head, seeming to be presenting a blanketing mass of light that filled the entire sky. If one was to look from orbit, there would be a glistening and crackling orb of pinkish energy, comparably the size equal to if not greater than Sol's moon itself.

"Whatcha got there, Buu? Another crazy technique?" Vegehan asked with curiosity, his voice somehow still audible to the looming nightmarish being above him.

"Hardly," Buu said with a laugh, "every time I've destroyed a planet, I take a piece of its energy with me. This orb, my **Cosmos Bomb **if you will, is the culmination of eons of destruction I've wreaked across the Universe. Ages before the Saiyans rose out of the mud, I've slaughtered more than your entire race, let alone the tyrant that held it captive for their final hours."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Vegehan said with a laugh, his eyes looking up at the horizon, to and fro with turns of his head, "any Death Ball I've seen Frieza make looks like a gum drop in comparison. Which makes what I'm about to do kind of anti-climactic, really!"

"What?!" Buu his eyes widening with incredulous disbelief.

"Are you a gambling man, Buu?" Vegehan inquired rhetorically, looking down at the peak of ice beneath his feet, "you see this spot? I wager that you can't push me a single inch beneath altitude. That should show you just how outclassed you really are!"

"You...will...regret...that!" Buu snarled out, howling as he curled his hand in a downwards arc, causing the skylined blaze of light to descend slowly and ominously towards the Earth's northernmost location, "prepare to taste cold oblivion, fool!"

Fissures of scarlet lightning danced across the frozen north, striking the ocean and ice accordingly, shattering and distilling voluminous wells of moisture all around. Even the oceanic tides began to distend as the magnanimous expanse of light charged towards its surface, revealing the large mountains of ice that remained standing.

It was the most terrifying force of nature that the Earth ever would see. Not even the maelstrom of competing Kamehamehas between Cell and Gohan 7 years ago looked so epic. Even the collapsing environment of Planet Namek's atmosphere looked so benign in comparison.

And yet, Vegehan didn't hold a single ounce of fear.

It was then, as the Cosmos Bomb rocketed downwards within arm's reach, Vegehan began to laugh. A laugh so hearty and so full of excitement, that it drowned out the roar of the energy bomb heading his way.

"ALRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Vegehan shouted bombastically, putting both arms up to press against the folds of descending energy, just as his body ignited an aura of cobalt-white light. Dancing tendrils of bioelectricity flowed around him, as his power rose up to full force, intending on arresting control of the bomb's trajectory and intended target.

As he did, rivulets of rippling light strode across the energy lit skyline, spreading outwards in a circular fashion. An entire ocean of energy rippled and distended from the microscopic origin of titanic force issued against it, finally rendering it fully to a dramatic halt.

"I-Impossible," Buu uttered aloud, having used Instant Transmission to appear a dozen meters away from Vegehan, seeing him keep his word and stop his attack without even rupturing his icy perch, "w-what is this?!"

"Hey!" Vegehan called out to Buu, causing his daze to be snapped and his focus back to reality, "watch this!"

Slowly, Vegehan rose into the air, pushing the skylined orb further up and back into the vacuum of space. After what seemed like an hour of ascension, the fused Saiyan reared back a fist, and thrust it into the fabric of energy, "AND AWAY YOU GO!"

Without any reasoning or thought behind it, Buu watched his precious reserve of energy he had savored for ages launch itself back into the dark void. The illumination of light receded back to normalcy, the deep blue of the now cloudless sky returning, as a circular orb of light slowly but surely vanished from sight.

Rising up within a shimmering blur, Vegehan's body crackled with cobalt currents as the rest of his being flourished with passive thrums of azure light. All the while crossing his arms over his dark blue garbed chest, sporting a cocky grin, "Not bad, huh?"

After taking in the long moments of just how powerful Vegehan was, Buu allowed himself a chuckle of his own. Turning to face him fully, the Homunculus clenched his fists at his sides, staring at him with his own renewed confidence, "I see that's an impressive power you have there. For some reason I get the feeling you were holding out on me. But now I see the true depths of the power you possess."

Waving an arm, Buu's hairless brow glowered at him as he growled at the fused Saiyan, "But don't allow that to go to your head. I will find a way to destroy you, and when I do, it will be the end of all life everywhere. Don't you forget that!"

"You're wrong, Buu," Vegehan unfurled his arms, declaratively stating aloud in a confident tone, "the gods themselves have anointed me as your executioner. I am the ultimate warrior, given life by the last crown prince of the Saiyans and the bridge between humanity and its kin. I am destined to destroy you!"

As if to further prove his point, Vegehan clenched his fists, and dug his elbows into his sides. A deep growl emanated within the recesses of his throat, slowly and surely building into a yell as a newfound well of power was tapped into. It was at this point that the entire planet itself began to shake.

"W-What?!" Buu's eyes widened with shock, seeing energy crackling all around the surface of the planet, caressing its surface and wrapping around every tall precipice. The ocean roared out with explosive waves, spurting lightning from the moisturized mass into the air, splitting the sky with its presence.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegehan shouted aloud, his voice carrying on as his body glistened within a pyre of white light, stretching out and dispersing across dozens of meters of airspace. Airwaves rippled Buu's skin as violently as the widowspeak flickered within the heart of the growing power building and rising up to the surface.

Tien, feeling his cape flapping wildly around him, could barely open his eyes for a second as every pillar of light that would discharge around him. He was just thankful it had no target in mind, otherwise he felt that he would be pummeled into oblivion.

"This energy is ridiculous! It doesn't seem to have an end in sight!" Tien muttered to himself as he crossed his arms, at the sensation of such large power erupting around him.

And it only seemed to get larger, and larger.

* * *

**Earth, Western Wastes**

* * *

"This energy!" Dende shouted with shocked exclamation. His eyes darted back and forth, energy flowing to and fro, coiling and almost holding a sentient hold over all of the land's mass as far as the eye could see. The sky sprouted hundreds of towering electric tendrils, splitting the air with thunderous announcement, making known the power that was building up far away.

"H-H-H-Hold O-O-O-On, B-B-B-Bee!" Hercule shouted comically, as his widened and dumbfounded eyes drawn upwards, holding the cowering dog closely to his chest, "I w-w-will p-p-p-protect y-y-y-y-ya!"

"Oh merciful Kais, protect us!" Dende prayed aloud, even though he knew it was in vain. All he could do was bow his head and not look at the terrifying blaze of electrifying energy crackling and choking the planet with its presence.

But Earth wasn't the only place feeling the power. The vacuum of space itself seemed to be filled with the shocking tendrils, snaking around each planetary body and constricting it with its power. A chorus of crackling light filled the entire solar system and beyond, seeming to spread and never end in its reach...

* * *

**Earth, Furnace of the Eight Divisions**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A beautiful, tall woman by the name of Annin rocked back and forth, almost collapsing onto the ground. Wild, howling winds roared outside of the confines within the dimensional gate between the living and the spiritual world, safeguarded only by the Immortal and its other occupant.

One of which had long since fell to the ground, rolling side to side by the seismic shakes the mountain gate took.

"If I wasn't already dead, I'd say I'm too old for this!" Grandpa Gohan quipped humorlessly, before a rock from a ceiling fell onto his head, clanging onto his head hard enough to make him see stars.

"What in the oblivion is causing such a feat?!" Annin shouted aloud as she finally spread her feet, taking a more sturdy yet wobbly stance, "I felt Goku's energy before...but whatever this is pales that now! I don't even recognize it!"

"Let's just hope it doesn't want to come barging in here!" Grandpa Gohan groaned, holding his head as he stared at the ground with trepidation, "I can't take much more of this!"

"I can only imagine the state Other World is in if a sacred place like this feels such a powerful tremor!" Annin bursted out with widened eyes of shock, realizing just how powerful the currents of growing power is building up could reach.

* * *

**Otherspace, The Check-In Station**

* * *

"What a pain...!" Baba groaned, trying to fix the connection with the TV, set up within King Yama's office. They had been given a live feed, courteousy of the Kais, to see the battle transpiring on Earth but a sudden electrical interference was caused. Baba was instructed to get to the TV since he was still stuck with paper work.

Then, the entire office shook with a violent seismic force.

"What in the damnation is going on?!" King Yemma shouted aloud with a mixture of frustrated fury and incredulous fright. Towering stacks of paperwork have long since fell to the floor, writhing with the crackling currents that sporadically burst and ignited around the interior of the immensely proportioned building, "can someone tell me why my office is shaking and everything is lighting up?!"

"S-S-Sir!" An ogre attendant reported, wobbling to and fro on his feet, as dozens of others scrambled madly across the floor mostly in panic as they fell on their faces and buttocks promptly, "it isn't just the of-f-f-fice, s-s-sir!"

"What do you mean?!" King Yemma pushed himself forward on the rattling, wooden desk as his full height towered over the poor wobbling subordinate of his, "what is doing this?!"

"The entire sky of Otherspace is lighting up!" The ogre responded with a despondent tone, his eyes practically bulging from his sockets.

"What?!" The enormous ogre bellowed, rushing out of the office with long strides, each footstep drowned out by the seismic thunderclaps that rattled the building. As his red hands leaned for support on a window proximate wall, he looked out with an agape expression of his own.

The violet-hued skies with a golden cloudy landscape was rattling with hundreds to thousands of cobalt colored lightning bolts. They danced, crackled, and rattled the air with its presence, filling the pores of every sentient being with the Ki that was imbued within the energy that expanded and flourished all around them.

"Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah," King Yemma stuttered with apparent fear, too overcome by the awesome sight to create order for the many manic employees of his from within. What kind of interdimensional source could cause such a cosmic storm of untold measure?

* * *

**Otherspace, Sacred World of the Kais**

* * *

"E-Elder?!" Kibitoshin looked around with very apparent fright, seeing the grass dance with hundreds of sparks just as the violet-hued sky filled with enormous fissures of azure energy. Everything, even the Otherspace's endless breathable void ominously blazed with the power that was spreading like wildfire. "what is going on?!"

"That fool!" Elder shouted aloud, his eyes now bulbously staring at the crystal orb, his body trembling with his own share of fright, "I told him there was no need to transform! Why?! He could tear apart the Universe AND Otherspace if he's not careful!"

"But Ancestor, he's-!" Kibitoshin began to say, before a vividly bright golden light shined from the ball, creating a chink within its flawlessly smooth sphere, "w-what is that?!"

* * *

**Sol System**

* * *

At the center of a white pyre, residing upon the world's northern polar cap's airspace, glowed and projected its power far beyond that of any ordinary being could fathom. It spread across the fabric of the cosmos, touching and coiling around every living and inanimate object for what seemed like an eternity. The power projection was insane to produce an aesthetic light show such as this!

But then, a geyser of golden light erupted from the polar expanse, spreading on a planetary scale. It wasn't long until the entire planet was bathed in the maelstrom of flaming light, soon its rivulets of light spreading out into the vacuum of space, spilling out and coloring the emptiness in its magnified presence.

The divine light seemed to touch everything and flow to every precipice and height capable of thought. Then, as long and suddenly as it appeared, the light and seismic shocks of bioshocks vanished, leaving everything untouched and as if nothing had transpired. A solitary, minute glow at the polar cap, however...

* * *

**Earth, North Pole**

* * *

Majin Buu was left stunned in every sense of the word. The energy he felt, being so close to it, felt nigh unfathomable to touch. His eyes, having been blinded ten fold, have finally recovered to see what his gummy skin bristled with sensation. What he saw caused his mouth to hang open like a pelican's.

There, hovering in midair, was a golden enshrouded being. A widowspeak crop of hair rippled with visible motion, now transformed into solid golden bladed tresses, coiling with bioelectric pulses. Onyx eyes now opened to reveal emeralds, a single blonde bang flickering back and forth across the vain-filled visage as a dangerous smile flashed across his face.

As the solar silhouetted being raised a right handed glove towards his chin, a deep and dreadful chuckle broke out as he spoke, "Call me, **Super Vegehan!**"

* * *

**A/N:** To some, you might have all seen this coming, but I hope what you saw was beyond your expectations :)

So, a couple things I wanted to go over.

Regarding the phonetic pronunciation, Vegehan is pronounced, "Vege-han," and not "Vegan" as a Reviewer once inquired in my last chapter. Just thought to make that clear before you guys continue reading, lol

Next, about the inclusion of all the power projection reactions.

I did some research as I wrote this, trying to find every possible angle to have reactions of the more important and elusive angles. Considering Annin (despite being part of a Filler Arc) was part of a fundamentally critical area of the world's gateway to and from Other World, I thought was important enough to debut as part of the reactionary audience.

And considering that Super Saiyan 3 Goku was enough to "shake" the Universe, I felt obligated to outdo such a performance with Vegehan's power projection

Overall, let me know how I did on this chapter on the Review section below ;)

I'll see you all in the next chapter, of _Dragon Ball Zenkai! _


	4. Power

**Chapter 4 - Power**

* * *

**Earth, North Pole**

* * *

**Exhilarating****. **

That's all Vegehan could describe the sensation sweeping his body in a singular word. Even it did injustice through the boiling heat that caused his blood to flow at speeds defying comprehension. The bioelectric spasms his nervous system convulsed instinctively, as much as the azure currents crackling occasionally around the golden, thrumming mantle of pure energy emitting from his pores.

And all of this power was at his command.

When his declaration of his new state of being was made to Buu, he could see the etching of fear mingled with frustration on his face. The power he released was so dramatic, and so terrifying, that it paled any transformation he had undergone up till this point. He may deny it to the bitter end, but Vegehan took satisfaction from reading it from the expression his body spoke louder than any words:

**Majin Buu, was afraid. **

"You feel it, don't you?" Vegehan inquired cocking his head upwards, sticking his chin out at the now attentive Homunculus, "you feel my power, right?"

"Tch, fool!" Buu snarled, visibly contorting his visage as his hands balled with renewed vigor at his sides, "it doesn't matter how many times you transform or how much stronger you've become. I am Immortal and my body cannot be destroyed. You can't kill me even if you've become one thousand times stronger than the Supreme Kais!"

"That sounds like a challenge," Vegehan said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest as bioelectric tendrils crackled around his passively thrumming aura of golden light, "you want to see how many times you can will yourself back from the brink of death? At this state, I can do that for an eternity against someone as weak as you."

"So you think," Buu announced, raising up a balled up right-handed fist, baring teeth in a indignant dark grin of revelation, "just to let you know, I have been holding back. The ten times multiplier I used for Kaioken is barely the tip of the iceberg of power I can produce on my own volition."

"Oooooooooooo," Vegehan feigned fear, raising his hands slap his cheeks, his eyes widened to a degree of false surprise, "you've been holding back THAT much? Here I thought I was in the clear, but I guess there's no comparing to your _AMAZING _power, right?! Son of a Ozaru, I'm really done for!"

"Mock me all you want!" Buu shouted aloud, throwing his fist to the side as he glared at Vegehan, veins beginning to bulge across his hairless brow line, "you'll rue the day you insulted me!"

"Go ahead then," Vegehan goaded the "Super" Buu, nodding in his direction, "show me this power that you've been holding back from me."

Given leeway to do as he pleased, Buu didn't hesitate a single moment longer.

Pulling his arms back, crimson tendrils of flickering light crackled around his body. A guttural growl emanated deep within the recesses of his throat, as his eyes nearly closed, sockets nearly clenching with effort. Even as his muttered inaudible sounds murmured across the air, unmistakable currents of virulent blood red lightning began to discharge out and about his person.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Majin Buu howled out with widened eyes, his body now ignited with an expansive fiery aura of crimson light. Bioelectric currents of whitish hued rosy coloration danced around his body freely, even as more enlarged discharges of energy struck out and about from his person.

"_That's it. Keep it up_," Vegehan thought with a devilish smirk, unphased by the light show and sensational pressure of steadily climbing power the Ultimate Majin was drawing out. "_I want to see your absolute limit, Majin Buu._"

"_Twenty...times...twenty five...times..._" Majin Buu thought to himself, as his muscles began to expand and contort around his limbs. His aura burned and howled as much as his voice emitted a guttural roar, energized currents flashed brilliantly around the atmosphere, darkening the sky around him.

As veins began to bulge grotesquely around exposed tissue, Majin Buu's eyes almost glowed red from the exertion of power draw. With his mouth held agape, he snarled out in a clear and steady voice, "Forty five times Kaioken..."

A brief crack was heard, causing Vegehan's left brow arch upwards, noticing a glowing fissure rip across the Homunculus's shoulder. Another appeared across his chest, sending out bloody mist and white light, indicating the overuse of the infamous boosting technique.

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't raise it any-"

"**FIFTY...TIMES...KAIOKE**-!"

That was all either one was able to say before it happened.

Erupting into a pyre of virulent light within an instant, Majin Buu's body detonated from the inside out. The result let loose all of the excess built up energy and spewing it upwards into the heavens, disrupting the darkened skyline as it jettisoned into space, annihilating any planetary body it would come across for hundreds of light years of aimless travel.

"Well," Vegehan shrugged, smirking as he saw the atmosphere resumed a normal hue, revealing Buu's steaming puddy remains hovering in the air, "I did try to warn him."

* * *

**Otherspace, Sacred World of the Kais**

* * *

"D-Did Buu just...blow himself up?!" Kibitoshin inquired in an almost flabbergasted manner.

"Overexerting the Kaioken can do that. It's probably why King Kai never tried to use it in a conflict, for fear his own inept version would cause himself to be blown to kingdom come," Old Kai surmised, staring impassively at the crystal ball, watching the progress of the battle as it stood now.

"But...even if Majin Buu didn't go to that extreme, he still can't get to Vegehan's level. So we have nothing to fear from him!" Kibitoshin rationalized with a smile, which was quickly defused by a doubtful roll of the eyes from his elder.

"Sure, young'n. If that's what you want to believe," Old Kai groaned as he fixated his eyes back at the sphere and away from his younger counterpart, "now I just hope that this _Vegehan _will act soon, less Majin Buu be given a chance to do some REAL damage!"

* * *

**Earth, North Pole**

* * *

Buu's body didn't take long to assimilate back together.

A product of the power coursing through his fusion-empowered cells, he didn't even feel as much pain as he once had before. The self-inflicted injury had only stung, but because of the instantaneous combustion, he only took the embarrassing act of self destruction in stride.

"Ahhhhhhh," Majin Buu sighed with relief, opening his eyes to gaze back at Vegehan, placing his hands on his hips, "good as new."

"And back to square one," Vegehan quipped with a chuckle, folding his arms over his chest, "I fail to see how this stunt of stupidity has reaped anything of value. Did you blow a few brain cells you had left, or is idiocy a common thing for you at this point?"

"Fool," The Super Buu leveled his tone as he cast a dark stare at Vegehan, raising his right hand upwards with emphasis at the fusion born Saiyan, "I was finding the boundaries of which Kaioken could take me. With proper control, I can use forty five times my own current strength and maintain it. Anything beyond that is futile and self depreciative to my person."

"Don't strain yourself with the big words, Buu," Vegehan cocked his head to the side, earning a growl from his enemy as he continued, "it's unbecoming of you to sound smart."

"I'll make you pay for insulting me!" Buu shouted out loud, balling his fists into his palms as his eyes widened to a near incredulous size.

Just as the Homunculus dug digits into his palms, he swung his hands out in both directions, discharging them from their sockets like bullets. Stopping after a dozen meters of travel distance from each other, circling around Vegehan, each contorting and expanding in size. Within a handful of seconds, what was once a staredown between Majin Buu and Vegehan turned into eleven Buus against one fusion-born Super Saiyan.

"If you had trouble with a single Majin Buu," The original body of the Super Buu said, propping both hands on his hips as each of his bodies performed various stretches and projected glares of their own at Vegehan, "how about eleven Majin Buus?!"

A round of demented laughter chained around Vegehan, whom seemed to laugh with humor himself, "Gotta say, I don't know the punchline is, but a clever one just came to me. Don't worry, I won't give it away till this plan of yours bites t he dust!"

"Your confidence is understandable, but misplaced," Buu stated as if it was a fact, raising his hand upwards to extend both forefingers of his right set of digits, twitching them towards his direction, "take him down!"

In that instant, flashes of virulent crimson light and electricity sprung up from each of the Buu bodies, creating a overcast of damning blood-hue over the environment. Lightning discharged wildly about, cracking the air with thunderous applause, as the shattered ice layered waters below stirred and distended from the force pummeling it from above.

After but a few seconds of consolidating the amassed power, the ten Buus disappeared within a blur of movement, all of their fists rushing towards each exposed spot of Vegehan's body. The sheer force of the collision was fantastic, causing a warping eruption within the middle of space that distended the arctic ocean below hundreds of meters.

But beyond the attack's visage, all of the Buus would stare aghast, seeing only their knuckles cracking against each other with no Vegehan in sight.

"Where did he go?!" One inquired, blinking with perplexion.

"He can't be that fast!" Another shouted with indignation.

"Just look around you idiots!" A third shouted aloud, causing them to lean around and look around their shoulders.

"There he is!" A fourth and fifth shouted aloud, pointing towards the Eastern direction at a casually floating Vegehan.

He floated in the middle of the air, arms crossed and looking totally relaxed. Even his magnificent thrumming aura was dissipated, leaving only his golden tressed and earring adorned visage to make him iconically familiar to his enemies. Smiling mockingly, Vegehan cocked his head in a goading manner, inviting them to attack freely. "C'mon! I don't like being kept waiting!"

"GET 'EM!" Nearly all ten Buus shouted aloud, rushing towards him with a wake of bloody light left in their wake.

When the ten Majin Buus reached Vegehan's proximity, a dizzying dance of flailing limbs and super speeding movement ensued.

From the distance, a wary Tien had followed the battle, anxious to see its outcome. As he watched the discharges of fiery light and electricity, his third eye allowed him to have a more telescopic view, seeing that the coordination and unity of all the Buus were frightening to behold. For every three punches came in, six kicks would come about at the weak spots, with the final one aiming to grapple the Super Saiyan.

But for all of the salmon-hued clones' work, not a single one of them could even touch the seemingly omnipresent Vegehan.

"_It's like Vegehan doesn't even have his eyes open, yet he can read all of their movements perfectly,_" Tien gaped openly, beads of sweat caressing his bald scalp as he watched the titanic battle ensue with an obvious one-sided advantage, despite the numerical bonus Buu gained.

"Hold-"

"-STILL-"

"-YOU-"

"-BASTARD!" Four Buus said in synchronized follow-up to each other, just as their fists were dodged by Vegehan's body seemed to blur around like a twister. But as those words were spoken, without any inclination, the Super Saiyan halted his evasive maneuvers and stood within their midst.

"Fine," Vegehan said with a dark, carnal smile as he raised a single gloved hand to clench with audible emphasis towards them, "my turn!"

In an instant, Vegehan's body blurred forth, producing what seemed like ten simultaneous attacks all at once. One Buu felt a punch rip through his abdomen, leaving a gaping hole in its gut and forcing him to buckle over with unimaginable pain. Another had his face indented with an elbow strike, with another proximate to his side slapped half a dozen times, with the third behind them axe kicked down the middle with enough force to split him in two pieces. A pair of golden blasts were let loose, lighting the others on fire, emitting shrilling screams among the pained grunts and snarls of incredulous pain they were all feeling.

"Oh come now, that was hardly me being serious," Vegehan reprimanded from a dozen meters away, admiring his handiwork with fists propped onto his hips, "man up, why don't you?!"

A series of growls and low muttered strings of profanities exited the mouths of the collective mass of recuperating Buus. Judging by the various protruding veins stretching across their limbs and foreheads, it was clear they were all collectively livid at the Super Saiyan.

"Tell ya what," Vegehan said with a chuckle, raising both hands up in a beckoning gesture towards the group, "how about you all forgo that ridiculous excuse of fighting prowess and just attack me all at once! Maybe you can force me to really take you all seriously..._maybe_."

It was then at this moment, all of the Buus seemed to calm down. As if a voice directed their actions rather than their own independent will, the Buus sneered at Vegehan with disdain. Raising their right arms forward, their foremost index digits pointing at him with purpose and emphasis, they would all snarl out in unison, "You'll regret that mistake, Super Saiyan!"

"Then MAKE me regret it!" Vegehan crowed out.

As those words were uttered out, ten orbs of coalescing golden light emitted from the Buus' fingertips. The ominous crimson overcast was replaced by a collective solar illumination, casting a menacing yellow-lit silhouette over the pink-skinned Homunculus bodies. The energies whined and thrummed with priming intensity, slowly amassing in size and compressed energy.

When they all joined into one amassed body of Ki, howling currents of ravaging energy began to warp the airspace around them. With fissures of sun-hued currents cracking the air, it left explosions of hyperaccelerated pockets of air pressure, creating a cacophony of impending destruction to dance around Vegehan like pyrotechnic fireworks.

"_So, they're using Tien and Chiaotzu's technique, hm?_" Vegehan thought with a pensive look in his eyes, contrasting the elated grin passively stretced across his face, "_Majin Buu was right to use multiple bodies instead of the Multi-Form technique. Considering how Goku said the Dodon Ray, in the hand of a superior fighter, would trump the Kamehameha this combined charged attack could possibly be at my level._"

Just as Vegehan was comprehending this, he failed to pay attention to the 11th and original Majin Buu's movements. Having been observing the fight from a safe distance, he had calculated and came up with a solution to overwhelm the stronger warrior. But in order for it to work, he had to ensure there would be no escape for the fused being.

With this min mind, he moved and intercepted Vegehan, employing Instant Transmission to appear nearly unheard from behind him.

"Hm?" Vegehan's eyes widened and his pleased expression defused, finding his waist cinched by crossed satin legs, while his arms and head were locked by a full nelson lock.

"I won't give you a chance to dodge this time!" The proud Majin Buu announced with an insane, gleeful smile spread across his face, "I read the memories of Goku and Piccolo. The strategy I am using is the exact one employed against Vegeta's former subordinate and his arch rival's own older brother, Raditz. You have nowhere to go this time, Vegehan!"

"Really?" Vegehan's tone projected an amused tinge, causing Buu's confident visage to waver with uncertainty, "you think I have no way of dodging this attack?"

"Of co-OOMPH!" Before the Super Buu could retort, a snapping gesture of Vegehan's head indented his face with a popping sound of thunderous force. Bioelectric tendrils of golden light danced around his injured face, a sign of the power used in the attack.

With his limbs going slack, Vegehan sensed the opportune moment to move. Rearing his body back a few inches, he tumbled forward, flipping Buu's limp body head over heels to ram forcefully into the swirling arctic ocean below.

In that instant, all of the other Buus shouted aloud in unison as they fired their charged and combined attack, "**SUPER DODON RAY!**"

Just as the massive fissure of golden-white light discharged, Vegehan pointed a hand in its direction, allowing it to lapse over his being.

The blast's power was terrifying, causing the entire planet to quake with seismic force, the ocean's water billowing back with the wake of the energy's launch towards the Earth's horizon. What few standing bergs of ice were left had assuredly been shattered by the discharge of power, flowing outwards and past the atmosphere of the Earth.

Unknowingly, the massive beam would soar out into the cosmos, narrowly missing the rocky spherical body of Luna as it thunderously roared forth. With unprecedented speed and velocity, the blast would reach the orange-red atmosphered form of Mars, spearing through the Earthen equivalent planet's crust and exiting through the other side.

The result left a massive explosion of epic proportions in its wake, as the beam continued to flow into the depths of space, leaving nothing but destruction and annihilation in its wake.

Having to cover his eyes from the flashy discharge, the rivuleting laps of blistering wind billowed Tien's cloaked form for long seconds after its power left the Earth. Slowly with trepidation, the triclopian warrior's eyes opened as he lowered his arms back to his side, looking almost with disbelief at what he saw.

A round of evil laughter broke out from among the ten Buus, believing themselves to be the victor, as they couldn't see anything beyond the haze of steam resembling Vegehan. That is, until the audible thrum of energy was made known to them, in the form of a pointed glowing construct.

"W-What the-?!" One Buu stated, his face being the nearest to what he could only describe as a blade of golden light. It appeared to be emanating from around Vegehan's right gloved wrist and hand, forming a spherical pommel of a sort, before projecting the dozen meter long blade of controlled energy.

"He cut through the Super Dodon Ray?!" Another realized with horror etched into his features, backing up in the air with apparent fear.

"Hey, not as stupid as I thought you out to be," Vegehan said with a cocky smile.

Before the ten assembled Majin Buus could form retorts or actions to counter their dire predicament, Vegehan's arm moved. In a series of dizzying gestures of his arm, the blade created a disorienting blur of dancing light, flourishing magnificently within the midst of the Buu bodies.

By the time Vegehan had withdrawn his arm back to defuse his **Spirit Blade**, each of the Buu bodies had been perfectly bisected and split into searingly severed pieces. They all grunted and convulsed with pain, each patch of floating piece of gummy skin twitching with pain. Butchered effortlessly, it truly marked them all as victims of the Super Saiyan's raw might.

"And now, for my next trick," Vegehan announced with a dark chuckle, cocking both of his hands upwards, forming a pair of finger pistols.

"W-Wait-!" One of the Buu heads pleaded out, eyes widened with desperation in a futile attempt to be spared.

"**Shooting Gallery!**" Vegehan shouted aloud with a dark laugh, aiming his finger pistols at the sections of bisected and searingly severed body parts. At a nigh instantaneous rate, the Super Saiyan let loose a storm of solar-hued bullets of Ki, each of them colliding with the pink skinned patches of flesh and exploding in brilliant array of sparks and flames.

In a matter of five seconds, nothing remained of the ten bodies Buu had constructed from his own flesh. Not even gaseous mass, from which Buu would employ as a last resort physical composition in order to regenerate from harsher lengths of punishment, hovered in the air.

Fancifully blowing off the steam rolling off each gloved digit, Vegehan called out from over his shoulder, noticing the now airborne original Super Buu levitating behind him, "That was a nice trick, Buu. Using your own body instead of Multi-Form was clever. Even amassing a large Dodon Ray to overpower me and hold me down to take it without resistance was good...well..."

Shrugging, Vegehan turned to don an insulting smirk towards Buu's direction, "Good for an amateur, that is."

The pink-skinned demon snarled, his fists cracking with audible infuriation. Veins protruded across his body, his muscles bulged and swelled with forceful exertion as unadulterated growls emitted from the back of his throat. His eyes were the size of ball points, his teeth bared and almost producing foam as beads of sweat enamored his hairless brow lines.

"Insufferable cretin!" Majin Buu announced in a dark, low tone , "I will see you die before this day ends! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

As he spoke this, grotesquely large bulges expanded up his throat and into his mouth. When his cheeks expanded, his mouth spat out white ectoplasmic bulge after bulge, regurgitating what seemed to be six floating orbs of chalky white mass.

"_Wait a minute,_" Vegehan blinked a few times, finding that a particular memory of Gohan's mingled to the forefront, "_is he using...that...?_"

"Allow me to introduce you to a technique I've used against Gohan," Majin Buu announced in a grandiose manner, his disposition returning to a more sinisterly pleased one, signs of his rage having been simmered upon creating the ghostly apparitions, "the **Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!**"

As he shouted aloud, the apparitions took upon a effigy of Buu himself, cackling in high pitched tones as they fixated hellish azure gazes at him. Complete with heads and head tendrils, their bodies were diminutive with comically proportionate limbs to match their bodiless mass.

"Hmph, another stolen technique," Vegehan grunted with disinterested, almost rolling his eyes, "as cliche as this sounds, resorting to a child's game seems a bit _childish _of you."

"Oh but this child game has bite to it," Buu quipped back, sneering with a dark toothy grin, "since you have Gohan's memories, you should know the slightest touch and these suckers go BOOM, end of story! Not even your immense power can deny the power they possess!"

"_This isn't going to work_," Vegehan thought with a chuckle, a dark challenging grin donning upon his face.

"Now," The Super Buu began, moving his arms to and fro in a style similar to that of Gotenks, "Super Ghost Kamikaze...ATTACK!"

"PLAY TIME, YEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The ghosts sang out in a shrill tune, as they charged towards Vegehan's person.

Unfurling his arms to be raised to either side, Vegehan would proceed to swing them back forcefully in front of himself, gloved hands clapping mightily. The shockwave created by the emission of such a powerful Kiai would be great enough to distort the visual spectrum. The hurricane-grade wave of skin tearing force would send the cold waters below into an immense rolling wave for kilometers on end.

The collision of such a wide spread blast of air pressure caused the Kamikaze Ghosts to tumble backwards, inexplicably tumbling into each other, just as Buu himself flew back dozens of meters away. After a series of purple explosions were created, Buu managed to right himself dozens of meters away, twitching slightly with apparent shock of what transpired.

"Okay," Vegehan said with a high volumed, mocking tone as he physically dusted his gloved hands, "what else you got for me?"

"_Dammit!_" Buu thought to himself, growling as he clenched his fists at his sides, "_I can't have the Kamikaze Ghosts rush him head-on. He'll just knock them back or dodge them. They need to be closer...wait! That's it!_"

With a look of realization dawned upon his facial features, Majin Buu allowed himself to chuckle once more. Righting himself up to a taller, proud stance, he placed his fists upon his hips as he announced with certainty, "Don't get cocky. That attack was merely an experiment, to see if a certain theory of mine would work."

"Experimenting on the art of losing? Seems to be a redundant experiment of yours, Buu," Vegehan jeered back with a dark laugh, causing a violent twitch to form underneath the Homunculus's left eye.

"This better work or so help me..." Buu snarled to himself, his body physically bulging once more, only this time adorning the forty five times aura of Kaioken. A sharp inhale sounded before a slow exhale, with puffed up cheeks and parted lips, it seemed as if he was blowing up a balloon of golden elastic energy over Vegehan's head.

"Huh...this is new," Vegehan remarked, blinking at the swelling bubble of energy, watching it expand in mass.

Once it reached the size of a zeppelin hot air balloon, the stretched out energy would pop in a dramatic concussive wave of blistering air pressure, releasing a horde of ectoplasmic carriers.

Upon registering the unmistakable effigy features of each ghostly apparition surrounding him, Vegehan couldn't help but smile with genuine pleasure. "Not bad."

"Isn't it though?" Buu rhetorically stated, admiring the conical formation of Kamikaze Ghosts, numbering in the dozens that surrounded him. While he himself had receded in power draw, every one of the impish spectres retained a field of dancing bloody currents around their bodies, revealing the immensely compressed power within their familiar bodies. "I used my forty five multiplier of Kaioken in conjunction with this technique. Each of those ghouls possess the ability to destroy the Earth a dozen times over, should I wish it. Luckily for you and I, the blast radius will be a bit more focused and localized, centering mostly around your body!"

"You really think this is going to hurt me," Vegehan stated aloud as a fact, rather than a question.

"Not even you can survive this kind of power, and at such a close range!" Majin Buu shouted with victory on his mind.

"Then go ahead," Vegehan urged on, smiling past the field of ghosts that surrounded and cackled around him, "I'm not afraid of such a cheap trick."

"If that's the way you want to play it," The Ultimate Creation of Bibidi announced theatrically, raising his right hand up for emphasis, "then allow me to end this game of ours!"

With a snapping gesture, he crowed out in a damning tone, "**SUPER GHOST BOMB!**"

What happened next seemed to transpire in seconds. All of the Kamikaze Ghosts lit up with orange glows, illuminating the entire airspace in a strikingly final silhouette. Too bright to see what Vegehan's reaction was, all Majin Buu could do was stare ravenously at the conical shaped explosion as it expanded and condensed to the mass equivalent to that of a skyscraper.

Spearing into the arctic waters below, creating a maelstrom of super-heated moisture that bathed the lower airspace in steam and bubbled the roiling surface, it crackled the skyline with its magnificent presence.

"I don't care what you are," Buu began to declare with a victorious, menacing smile coupled with a chilling glare as he waved his hand in the direction of the simmering blaze of light he conjured, "that had to do some damage."

"Nope," Vegehan answered readily in a bland, unamused tone behind the veil of steam.

"W-What?!" Majin Buu gaped out, his mouth hanging wide open and his arms going limp at what he saw.

Within the veil of steam that faded in seconds a glowing Vegehan remained. A skin-aligned barrier seemed to pulsate and thrum across his body with a slow heartbeating presence. This seemed to gift him an even more godly presence than his earlier flashy appearance had possessed.

"A barrier of psionic and pure energy. It is my ultimate defense that I thought up when you were taking your time thinking up ways to make yourself look more foolish than before," Vegehan explained with a mocking tone in his voice, folding his arms over his chest as the barrier dimmed to non-existence, "I think I'll call it **Saiyan Shield**. What do you think?"

"Ngh...grrrrr...errrrgh!" Twitching violently, the gummy terminator growled and snarled with unabashed infuriation.

"What's the matter? Did I strike a nerve?" Vegehan asked with a cock of his neck to the side, grinning with dark pleasure, "feeling humiliated your plans are falling apart?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Homunculus roared out mightily as his body expanded and bulged with swelling muscular disposition, crackling with ebbing crimson currents of Kaioken magnfiying energy. As he did so, not only did he gain a musculature comparative to a body builder behind his orange-blue gi and white satin pants, but he grew in stature as well.

In the passing seconds, Vegehan would watch a foreboding shadow blot out the Sun in his direction, creating a overcast that stretched out and covered the icy waters below in its shadow. Engrossed boot covered feet sank into the frigid waters, the impacts creating unnatural tides to flow outwards in violent reaction to the descent of the titanic sized Buu.

"**I'll...crush...you...Saiyan!**" The Super-Sized Buu said in slow, loud and deep words, emphasizing his new stature that he adorned. His eyes flared with a fire of rage only matching his power that burned heatedly around his pliable skin, sending rivuleting waves of oxygen around his gigantic body.

"_Bigger than any size Piccolo's used,_" Vegehan thought with a few bats of the eye, his smile shifting into one of dispassion, "_but it seems Majin Buu needs a lesson in power difference. Seems like a repetitive task of mine to ferret it out on his pink ass, doesn't it?_"

Uncaring of the Super Fused Saiyan's thoughts, the gargantuan proportioned Buu took a long stride through the airspace and skin biting waters below forward. In doing so, it crossed half the distance he needed to reach his target, allowing his surprisingly swift moving arm to rear back in preparation for a punch.

"Here it comes~" Vegehan said in a dry, sing-song tone.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" The Titanic Sized Buu shouted aloud, in sync with the thrusting skyscraper sized limb, shearing through the air like a battering ram to walls of paper.

When it met Vegehan's person, the impact created a shockwave that resonated across the upper hemisphere of the Earth, forcing oceanic waters to erupt in geysers that no living man or woman would be able to witness. Hundreds of kilometers away, mountains and plateaus that had been unmarred by their battle would be ripped apart by the sheer kinetic pressure generated by making contact with its intended target.

And yet, Vegehan didn't seemed to be effected on it in the slightest. A single left hand that looked entirely puny in size compared to Buu's, held it up with an effortless gesture. The age-old parable comparison of David and Goliath would do little justice to describe the sizable difference between the Super Saiyan and the Super Majin.

"NGH?!" Buu grunted out with disbelief, still coated in a thrumming and crackling aura of virulent series of crimson light and tendrils of actively towering currents. Sweat coated the knuckles as it strained to push the airborne Super Saiyan, doing little to nothing but indicate the confirmation of his own weakness.

"I'd be lying, Buu," Vegehan said with a glare pointed up at his visage, slowly birthing a malicious grin, "if what I'm about to do next will tear me up in side as much as it will you!"

Raising his right hand, the Fusion-born Saiyan manifested an orb of light around his gloved wrist and digits. A shrilling, high-pitch whine sounded as a circular shaped spear of energy stretched out at astronomical proportions, piercing through the air as much as it did to Buu's immense abdomen.

The penetration's diminutive scale should have been painless, but it was far from it. Gargled gasps emitted from Majin Buu's mouth as his eyes widened with incredulous disbelief. Pyres of erupting beams of similar size would pepper across his immensely sized body, piercing him from the inside out all across his gummy clothed skin. Even his eyes jutted out energy, violet steaming blood raining across his body, as the line of spears ended with the extended straining fist.

With a deft wave of the energy spear-toting hand, a brilliant wave of golden light would shred and detonate Majin Buu's enlarged being in a cacophonic series of explosions. Deafening and immense in stature, pockets of steaming flesh would rain down into the ocean from which part had exploded, since the feet were partially submerged in its cold waters.

When Vegehan only saw a rain of Buu's remains a fraction of the size, he smiled with satisfaction, "Sorry, Buu. But I guess you could say you couldn't make the cut."

* * *

**Otherspace, Sacred World of the Kais**

* * *

"Wow! Buu just got torn apart!" Kibitoshin proclaimed with jubilous abandon, laughing heartily on his hands and knees. Having been tracking the progress of the fight this far had not only been exciting but very entertaining. Not once had he found doubt in his heart that Vegehan would lose, and every planetary shattering feat he performed against Buu, that certainty was never proven wrong. "he doesn't stand a chance against him!"

Staring at the opposing angle of the crystal ball was Old Kai, part of a generation of Supremes long since departed from existence. Hands were resting on his knees, with each leg crossed over the other. His knuckles began to whiten with tension, as his eyes practically glared, silently taking in Vegehan's actions with the utmost disapproval.

Then, he finally lost his composure.

"NOW! Finish him NOW!" Elder Kai grated out, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets as his hands gripped the ball with both hands, shaking it as he commanded ineffectively, "what are you waiting for?! Is your lust for battle and vengeance really clouding that brilliant mind of yours?! Stop foolin' around and END him!"

"Please calm down, Elder," Kibitoshin said with a hesitant smile, waving his hands around with emphasis, "look, why don't we just trust in Vegehan? You've felt his power from here, and you saw that Buu can't even make him budge. If he wants to have the pleasure of humiliating him, who's to say we can't allow it? I know if I was in position with that kind of power, I probably wouldn't pass that opportunity up either."

"And that, my young'n, is the problem with the new generation," Old Kai said in a harsh tone, his eyes glowering over at a now sheepish Kibitoshin, "power in of itself doesn't guaruntee victory. For all these years dedicating your existance on eradicating Majin Buu, I'd thought you would know better than to place blind faith in powers you believe to be superior to him."

"But I don't just believe it! He IS stronger than Buu, at a ridiculous league he can't even reach using the Kaioken!" Kibitoshin argued, his confused gaze turning into a frustrated glare. "why am I supposed to doubt someone's abilities, who are plain as day in their worth, when they're the ones risking their lives?!"

"Now see here-"

"No, YOU listen here!" Kibitoshin growled out, causing his Elder's to widen with surprise, "I am tired of you questioning the methods of people who have done far more than what you and I have ever done against a threat within our duties to eliminate. I SHOULD be the one to eliminate Buu, but I am weak, and the mortals are stronger than I should have gave credit for!"

Old Kai sat silent, his eyes drifting back to the sphere, watching Buu's remains slowly assemble back into one normal sized body. With a belated sigh, Old Kai closed his eyes and breathed out, "Fine, you want me to shut up and place blind faith into this arrogant Saiyan? I'll do just that. But don't come cryin' to me, whippersnapper, when this comes back to a head on all of us!"

"That's all I ask of you, Elder," Kibitoshin said with a soft smile, looking attentively at the sphere in front of his lap, "have faith in the ones fighting our battle. As petty as that sounds, it is the least we can do for him but trust in his decisions being the right ones."

* * *

**Earth, North Pole **(What's left of it...)

* * *

"G-Gaugh...agh!" Buu breathed out in a haggard manner, still feeling lasting traces of the pain and humiliation of being defeated so nonchalantly. Beads of sweat slowly dissipated from his pink crown, his red eyes glowering across the expanse of airspace to Vegehan's emerald orbs, staring back with a mocking glint within his gaze.

"Did ya' feel bad from that? Don't worry, I got plenty more where that came from," The fusion birthed Super Saiyan said with a cocky laugh, thumbing towards his own chest for emphasis.

Majin Buu's body shook with indignation and shame at himself. The fact that this Saiyan could taunt him so openly without any fear of consequence, caused his blood to boil. This fury was only heightened by Piccolo's fiery temper, the two temperamental children, and Goku's own undying Super Saiyan wrath.

With a telltale whistle, steam exhaled out of his body's airholes, while he stuttered and shouted out with unadulterated rage, "I will...I will...I WILL END YOU!"

Leaping up higher into the air, his body began to shift in form, turning into a stream of gooey fluid as he corkscrewed downwards. He let out a shrill battlecry as he flowed down towards the incredulously staring Super Saiyan's visage. Much to his surprise, he aimed straight for the agape maw, pouring his essence into his throat forcefully.

"MMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRP?!" Vegehan gurgled loudly with shock, not prepared for this kind of assault upon his person. His body's musculature structure expanded to ridiculous proportions, causing sickly squelching sounds from within, as digestive and internal organs were possessed and held captive by the beast.

As the last of Buu's body went down his throat, Vegehan twitched a few times before looking down at his body with aghast shock, "W-What the Hell?!"

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" Buu's laugh seemed to echo within his body, as if the porous substance was everywhere and nowhere at once, shifting with bulbous bulging movements across his limbs and torso intermittently, "_**it's over now, Vegehan! I have invaded your body and am now riding toll free! Don't try to power up, less you want me to get stronger than I already am!**_"

Blinking a few times, Vegehan flexed his hands, finding that he still had bodily control. Using his intelligence as he raised his hands up close to his face, he concocted a plan within only a hand full of seconds time. Chuckling, Vegehan quipped to Buu haughtily, "You must think I'm an idiot, don't you?"

"_**Wait, what are you-?!**_"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegehan shouted aloud with heavy exertion, veins protruding all across his skin, reddening with forceful pressure on his body. Sweat beaded across his crimson-tinted dermal surface, and a series of low growls, the Super Saiyan stretched out his limbs in spreadeagled stance as the remainder of his voice screeched in the air.

It was at this point, that Vegehan's entire body exuded a high-pitched whistling sound, as a pink gaseous mass exuded from his body's orifices and cell structure. His nostrils, ears, and mouth all produced an almost tangible smoke, as the rest of his slowly shrinking form sweated out a more steam-based makeup of Buu's composition.

Two minutes would follow, with the last of Buu's physiology exiting Vegehan's, allowing the Super Saiyan to breathe easier.

"Whoo!" Raising up a gloved hand to his sweat-covered brow line, he rubbed off a slick quantity of his own sweat, "you know, I didn't think I'd work up a sweat fighting you. But now that I have, consider yourself lucky I had to actually exert myself to beat you this time."

"H-How?!" A barely formed face of Buu inquired, the rest of his body shifting from steam and gas to the gummy body he had prior to his vaporization, "how could you do that to me?!"

"I harnessed the Ki you clung to so stupidly. I used that energy to force you out through my body's secretional glands and respiratory system. It's simple science with a moderation of energy manipulation." Vegehan answered readily, wiping patches of sweaty skin, trying to clean himself of his own moist body. "No amateur could pull that off. Unlike you, I'm anything _but_."

A deafening pop would sound as Buu's body would reconstitute fully. Any sense of incredulity, disbelief, and fear had vanished over the course of his regeneration. The words that Vegehan had so casually use to taunt and explain, as if it were something a child should understand, drove him to the depths of madness. A madness dwelling deep within his form, barely kept in check by his current mental disposition and absorbed properties.

Raising his hands up in clawed gestures, Buu settled back into a fighting stance as he laughed out, veins pulsating over his eye sockets as he smiled viciously at him, "I'm getting very angry, Super Saiyan. And trust me, unlike your race of temperamental primates, it is a VERY bad thing to get me upset. So WATCH yourself!"

"Oh yeah, I'm all a'trembling over here," Vegehan feigned a shuddering motion, using his arms to hold his sides, his face twisting into a falsely afraid visage, "I hope big bad Buu won't go all BUU SMASH on my poor head! Hahaha, what a laugh you give me!"

"ENOUGH!" The enraged, magic born doll shouted aloud, in sync with a veil of Kaioken enshrouding his body once more. Rushing forward with bloodhost eyes, Buu thrust out his right fist with a snapping thrust, meeting an upraised and prepared left forearm of Vegehan's.

The air thundered for kilometers around them, forcing the distantly watching Tien to raise his arms up to protect his eyes with futile desperation. Lightning flashed to and fro, dictating the exact point of contact the exchange of limbs and fists were held. Just like before, Tien could see no headway gained by this outburst of Buu, and ultimately led to another counterattack by Vegehan.

Just as Buu raised both arms up to hammer down at Vegehan's head, the Super Fused Saiyan swiftly grappled him by the elbows. Using his arms for leverage, the mortal enemy of Majin Buu swung up his right knee to crash into his chin. The thunderous force sent a screaming Buu's head flailing upwards, his neck stretching comically along with the bruised jaw.

Following up, Vegehan leaned back and planted his left foot into his abdomen, sending a pulse of crackling energy to fry the skin of Super Buu's body while the sheer concussive force blew steam out of his exposed air holes. When his neck spiraled back with a violent snap onto his shoulders, Vegehan clapped both hands on either side of his gummy skull, flattening it to a degree that made his eyes bulge out in a grotesque, pain-induced state.

As the Ultimate Buu allowed himself to fall, the defender of the Universe grappled his head tendril, causing it to stretch a good dozen meters with his body limply hanging downwards. Raising his free right hand, he coalesced a field of bioelectricity around the gloved hand full of digits, discharging them with a thrusting gesture towards Buu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Buu screamed out gutturally, as his body was sent through violent convulsions by the fantastically brilliant array of shocks and spasms the bio-lightning induced upon his person. In the midst of these writhes of pain, he looked up hatefully at Vegehan, forcing his own counterattack through the overwhelming pain he was forced to go through.

Using his own body's current elastic disposition to his advantage, Buu spiraled around in the air, corkscrewing into a tight body sized vice grip. Like a snake to a man, Buu's face smiled devilishly up from where his upper torso was, constricting the Super Saiyan's body with all the pressure he could muster.

At first, it seemed to work. The audible rubbery grip the tensile gummy skin had over Vegehan seemed to keep him from using his own innate physical prowess against him. But after a handful of seconds, Vegehan cast a mischievous smirk at him, allowing his body to go completely slack in his grap.

A loud follow-up yell would erupt from Vegehan's throat, as his entire body glowed with a high-pitched thrum of energy. Seconds later the energy would detonate in a spherical, ballooning explosion that would rip apart Buu's coiling frame, reducing him into flaming bits of puddy flesh to hover in the air aimlessly once more.

Ironically, the only thing relatively intact was the head tendril, still in Vegehan's left gloved hand.

Looking at the display of disembodied bits of Buu's body, Vegehan chuckled before shaking his head with disapproval, smirking for additional insulting effect, "Pull yourself back together. It's humiliating to see the _terror of the Universe _be so beside himself!"

The airborne convulsing gum defused the flames among their collective surfaces, swiftly flowing into a symetrical center of roiling mass. Seconds would pass and Buu's body would regain its former glory, lacking all but an obvious severance of the head-tendril to the base of the skull.

Raising his hand, Buu asked in a beckoning tone, "Now...if you would be so kind."

"Oh, you mean this?" Vegehan gestured with widened eyes of elation, bouncing the head-tail up and down in his left hand.

"Yes," Buu nodded with a dark smile.

"Okay," Vegehan nodded back, his eyes narrowing with dark delight as he tossed the prehensile limb back to Majin Buu, saying aloud in a sing-song voice, "catch!~"

"Such a gentleman," Buu muttered aloud in a sardonic manner, his right hand instinctively outraised to catch his severed body part.

However, the limb didn't get very far, as a golden bullet of energy rocketed into the stem of the tendril. The result caused it to explode in a small, localized detonation, popping the piece of gummy flesh to dissipate into nothing, disallowing even regeneration to be possible.

The sight of it caused Buu's eyes to widen and mouth held agape, before turning into one of complete infuriation.

"Bang!" Vegehan crowed in a jeering tone, using his right hand in a lowered finger pistol stance, steaming from the discharge of energy he employed, "I'm a good shot, aren't I?"

"You...you...YOU BASTARD!" Majin Buu snarled out, his blood-red eyes glaring heatedly, as the skin around him pulsated with throbbing veins of barely suppressed rage.

"Oh come now, I was doing you a favor," Vegehan said with a wry grin, raising his right finger up to blow the steam off cockily, using it to point at his enemy with emphasis, "I was sick of thinking of you as Bannana Head. _Gum Boy _sounds much better with that ridiculous tail growing out of your head, don't you agree?"

Growling, Buu regenerated his prehensile limb to full length, just as his eyes glowered with pure hatred. Fists clenched at his sides and teet bared once more, vehemently heaving breaths full of ire towards his enemy. He wanted to kill him and do so in the most painful, horrifying and humiliating manner.

Upon this realization, a thought, a single strategy dawned upon him. An elated grin spread across his face, one of which that would go unnoticed by Vegehan as he chuckled at his disposition.

"Ready to call it quits, Buu?" Vegehan inquired with arms folded.

"Hardly," Majin Buu chuckled lowly, raising his clenched fists slowly to frame sneering visage, as if preparing for another round of thrashing, "I have just come up with a way to destroy you, and I hardly have to break a sweat."

"Oh really?" Vegehan inquired, a doubtful raise of his eyebrows signaled his disbelief of Buu's 'master plan'.

"Yes, it's actually very simple," Buu said in a devilish tone, a series of chuckles escaping his lips, "just make sure to..._**NOT BLINK!**_"

"Say wha-?!"

"**SOLAR FLARE!**" The Cunning, Artificial Terror shouted aloud as his digits splayed to either side of his face, releasing a wave of blinding light towards Vegehan's direction.

"Ngh!" Vegehan winced, raising his arms up in a futile gesture to protect his own dazed vision.

Using Instant Transmission, Buu quickly closed the gap between himself and his nemesis, twirling his overgrown antenna to point towards the meter apart Vegehan.

"TAKE THIS!" Buu shouted aloud with glee, discharging a pink current of magical energy from the antenna tip, coating the Super Saiyan in its transmuting properties.

Not even able to react other than let out a startled yell, a puff of smoke would silence him, leaving him very much transformed and diminutive. Behold, from the roiling mass of scarlet gas dropped a yellow colored gum ball, landing weightlessly into Super Buu's right palm.

"Eh...ehehehe...ahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Majin Buu slowly cackled, building up to an audacious dark laugh, practically dancing in the air with victory, "YEAH! TAKE THAT, VEGEHAN! I WIN AND YOU LOSE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tien could scarcely believe what he just saw.

In one moment his newly fused comrade was inducing fits of rage from Majin Buu. The next, a blinding flash of light he knew was the Solar Flare incapacitated him long enough for him to get the upperhand. Least expected, he was turned into candy!

"What hellish nightmare have I stumbled into?!" Tien muttered aloud with disbelief and shock.

* * *

**Otherspace, Sacred World of the Kais**

* * *

"Oh no!" Kibitoshin cried out, his face beading with cold sweat, as his hands ran through his hair with shock, "candy?!"

"IDIOT!" Old Kai shouted, comically bouncing off the ground with his face almost slamming into the crystal ball, "NUMBSKULL! NINCOMPOOP! LOUSY WORTHLESS SAIYAN EVER!"

"I completely forgot about this power of Buu's...no one has ever been able to fight back in such a state...not even the King of all Demons could resist being eaten!" Kibitoshin stuttered aloud with memory of the infamously diabolical technique Buu had employed in his more docile, plump child form.

"I rue the day we ever depended on their ilk! We would have been better off leaving things to chance with Gohan, rather than attempt this fiasco of a plan!" The former Supreme Kai huffed aloud, veins visibly protruding from his balding, wrinkled scalp.

* * *

**Earth, North Pole Airspace**

* * *

"And so the mighty Vegehan, clad in his Super Saiyan form, fell before the terrifying power of Majin Buu. Poetic, don't you think?" The Supreme Majin monologued out loud, allowing the yellow ball of bubble gum candy to shine in his palm, "lemon flavored bubble gum. I'll chew you up nice and good, _**Gum Man**_!"

The candy didn't move a single inch nor retorted, as the humanoid form of Vegehan had often done. Not even a muscular twitch of bodily insult could be gestured in his direction. The relief that came with this unbelievable sense of nirvana caused another string of giggles and laughs to emit from the wide open mouth of Buu.

Clenching his hand over the candy in an iron grip, Buu looked at his clenched digits in a demanding manner, "Go ahead! Tell me it is all futile! Tell me how the gap of power can never be breached! Oh wait, you can't. Candy doesn't talk back. IT JUST GETS EATEN, AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Subtly, the clenched fist began holding the lemon bubble gum leaned back ever so slightly, almost completely parallel in the air. As Buu's laughter calmed down, his eyes blinked curiously at his clenched fist. Did it just move without him knowing?

His answer was revealed in the form of pain, the knuckles of his clenched digits swinging back into face like a wrecking ball. A howl of pain erupted from his indented, bleeding face, leaving the candy ball to fall out of his grip and to float up in the air.

"_**Man, I've heard of people being self destructive, but this is ridiculous. Letting your own fist hit you like that, what a disgrace!**_" The chastising, jeering toned voice of Vegehan emanated clear as day from the orb of yellow colored candy.

Tien's eyes widened, his face twitching with as much disbelief as the monster's, uttering aloud, "What the...he can still move?!"

* * *

**Otherspace, Check-In Station**

* * *

"What in damnation...Vegehan lives?!" King Yama mouthed out with disbelief, as if his own chosen words sounded ridiculous as the floating orb, taunting Majin Buu as if nothing happened on the television screen within his office.

"Still as brazen as ever, I see," Baba huffed, rolling her eyes as beads of sweat rolled down her scalp.

* * *

**Otherspace, Sacred World of the Kais**

* * *

"V-Vegehan?!" Kibitoshin muttered lowly in a hopeful quivering tone.

"My...my word!" Old Kai gaped openly, his eyes bulging from their sockets as he saw something he had never thought possible, "Vegehan...has retained his consciousness and power, even when his body was transmuted by that heinous magic!"

"Then...does that mean Vegehan has a chance?!" Kibitoshin asked in a nervous smile, hoping his own voiced thoughts wouldn't jynx the glint of triumph upon the horizon.

"I...I don't know," Old Kai shook his head, gulping audibly as he just looked on at the crystal ball with confusion, "I just don't know..."

* * *

**Earth, North Pole Airspace**

* * *

"You...you can speak?!" Buu gasped aloud with horror, cradling his bleeding nostril with one hand while the other hung limply at his side, "how...HOW is this possible?!"

"_**Oh I can do more than speak**_," Candy Vegehan spoke back with assuredly, his spherical body bouncing around, to and fro in a comical spinning dance to demonstrate his newfound dexterous movements, "_**it seems I've retained all of my power from my normal body. YAH**__!_"

"Ah!" Buu backed up, letting out a fearful yelp, crossing his arms in front of his face to protect him from the unnatural phenomenon born creature, seeing it almost thrust into his hurt visage once more.

"_**You know, I can understand it being too embarrassing to fight me. Just stand still and I can kill you instantly, to remove you from existence and allow you to die with what dignity you have left. That is, if you have any,**_" Vegehan finished skeptically, after giving his ultimatum to the much larger Majin Buu.

"You-!" Buu uttered aloud, before catching himself in mid-sentence. Laughing, he threw a hand out towards the infinitesimal orb of magically transmuted candy, "you're joking! There's no way I'll cower before someone as insignificant as you! You don't have a head, arms, or legs. What can YOU do against me?"

"_**Oh, you suggest we fight?**_" Candy Vegehan inquired, a chuckle breaking out across the air with amusement that made Super Buu's lips curl with feral anger, "_**fine. I'm warning you, it'll be next to impossible to even land a hit on me, what with my size and all...**_"

"FIGHT YOU?! Ha! Don't make me laugh," Majin Buu retorted doubtfully, smiling devilishly with a drag of his blue-tinted tongue across his lips in emphasis, "I don't fight food. I EAT it!"

"_**Alright,**_" Vegehan sighed with resignation, rising upwards to be level with Buu's face, rearing back visibly before lunging forward with breakneck speed, "_**EAT ME!**_"

A thunderclap of epic proportions would be sounded as the orb of chewing gum candy thrust into the Ultimate Majin's face. An elliptical rupture of airwaves would split outwards, cutting a swathe through the heavens and earth, just before sending Buu's body reeling backwards at an uncontrollable pace.

Soaring across the opposite end of the planet, Buu would come across a debris-ridden city, placed upon a large island. A former marvelous jewel the metropolitan land used to be, now pummeled by Buu's Human Extinction Attack's bullets, leaving hundreds of thousands of dead lying astrewn in the streets.

Just as the Homunculus's eyes squinted open, grunting with effort, he found himself staring upwards at the golden streak of movement, thrusting into his abdomen with another electrifying impact.

"AHN!" Buu yelled out with agonizing pain, feeling his body convulse as he pinwheeled down into the cityscape, unable to halt his own descent. His back would shatter the earth beneath him, shattering earth for kilometers, ripping skyscrapers down from their tall statured postures.

Even then, the immortal evil terror wasn't given respite, as the gumball struck his exposed chest once more, shattering the island nation's entire surface. Oceanic water began to swoop inwards at the caving, shattering island, as large fissures of earth ripped open and revealed golden tendrils of bioelectric light spewed upwards in dramatic fashion.

Like a pinball machine, Candy Vegehan drilled mercilessly into his torso, creating hundreds of indentations across his body. All the mass murderer could do was spasm, convulse, and writhe in pain as screams mingled with gargled howls, unable to mount a physical counterattack let alone defend himself with Kaioken.

As tidal waves flowed all around towards the combatting warriors of magical origin, Vegehan would grind his spherical body a final time before rising upwards into the sky. As massive waves of moisture lapped over the bruised, disfigured, and bloodied frame of Majin Buu, arcs of azure currents danced around the super candy.

"_**SUPER GALICK MASENKO...HAAAAAAA!**_" The orb shouted, discharging an astronomically proportioned beam of golden light, containing dozens of arcing tendrils of violet currents as it roared downwards.

Upon hitting the drowned, shattered island, an explosion of titanic expanse spread outwards in a maelstrom of a chocolate hued flames. The tidal waves would be pushed back, bubbling and steaming with contact as it would be forcefully thrust back, as dozens of kilometers of earthen sea soil beneath the island would be detonated. The blast's shockwaves was enough to send rivuleting blistering winds in all directions, howling for miles upon miles around.

"_**Hahahahahaha,**_" Candy Vegehan laughed to himself, jiggling his spherical frame with emphasis of his voiced amusement, "_**wow, you really are sad. Aren't you trying to fight back?**_"

As waves of oceanic water began to flow back over the annihilated island, a pyre of crimson light speared through its surface. An enraged Buu would emerge, rising upwards, body wreathed in Kaioken flames. Nothing but unintelligible roars of indignant anger left his mouth, as he charged towards his enemy.

Swinging a fist upwards, he missed his bite-sized nemesis by a hair. Thrusting a dozen snapping punches with his right fist, turning his hips to accelerate himself further, he struck nothing but air. Pivoting around, he flipped around to swing his head-tail around to strike at him in a whipping fashion, following with a spinning kick.

The flailing dance of limbs and body continued to no avail, as Vegehan literally spun around him in circles, without even being touched by the gummy digits. Heaving with exertion, Buu was left haggard, visible bruises he didn't care to heal adorned his visage from the recent explosion.

"_**What's the matter? I thought you wanted to eat me? Am I not good enough for ya?**_" Candy Vegehan jeered in a false hurt tone, thoroughly enjoying Buu's newfound disposition of frustration and rage.

"FOOL!" Majin Buu howled with an agape mouth, rapidly grabbing out at his would-be meal, "This is ridiculous! When I get my hands on you, this charade will end and you'll be dead! Do you hear me?! DEA-_ULP_!"

Cut off by a sudden shearing motion by Candy Vegehan, crashing into his mouth and striking the back of his throat, stretching it backwards at a painful distance. Popping back out, the candy nemesis swung around in pendulum fashion, pummeling each side of the trembling jaw. This left shocking, golden current impressions in each jaw, causing his eyes to widen with agony to the point of forcefully tearing up.

With his Kaioken aura defused, Buu hung in the air in a convulsing mass, gurgling and groaning with unbelievable suffering. He could only fathom how it all went wrong, his master plan to turn his enemy into an edible piece of delicious lemon flavored gum. How did it all go wrong?

"_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_" Candy Vegehan shouted aloud with vigor, rocketing forward with a trail of sparks left in his wake, pummeling him in the abdomen. The shockwave left another widespread shaking impression upon the planet, sending the pink skinned monster pinwheeling across air once more.

After passing by in a tunneling warping motion of kinetically accelerated flight, leaving a wake of uproared earthen landscape and moisture underneath his stunned frame, he would end up at the southern polar cap of the planet. He would fail to notice the shimmering gum ball appear behind his head, butting into his skull with enough power to produce a seismic crack to shatter the ice laced mass below.

Smooshed into a intensely compressed form that would leave him looking like a dwarf, Buu growled and writhed within the air, unable to nurse the indention that was rammed into the top of his head. Stretching forcefully, the gum skinned nightmare would reconstitute himself into his full stature once more, now more livid than ever.

"_**Here I come again!**_" Vegehan jeered again with declarative announcement, rearing back and swaying in the air, igniting a faint aura of golden light with wisps of cobalt lit currents dancing around his delicious form.

"_I've got only one shot at this!_" Buu thought to himself, quickly devising a method to halt the super powered orb of candy dead in his tracks. Stretching his arms out towards the charging sphere of candy, Majin Buu announced with desperation, "**Ultra Buu Volleyball!**"

After the modified name of the technique was declared, three golden rings of the **Galactic Donut** technique Gotenks created. Discharging outwards, they splayed out after connecting with each other, creating a net for the charging piece of gum to dive straight into. Once the spherical body made contact, the rest of the energy enclosed around it, creating what would be seen as a baseball sized orb of volatile energy.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Buu smiled with a vicious grin, "I may not be able to eat you, but I can blow you to into oblivion!"

Clasping his fingers together, he raised both hands over his head, looming over the hovering and motionless Vegehan.

"SAY GOODBYE, BUTTERCUP!" The Super Majin crowed out as he bludgeoned his fist atop the spherical prison, containing his target. Instead of moving down at an unprecedented speed, a violent flash of bio-crackling light was emitted, as the ball absorbed all of the force and didn't budge an inch.

"What?!" Majin Buu looked on with disbelief, seeing his hands straining over the insignificantly sized ball of compressed energy, not seeing it move. Worse, it began to thrum with an ominous build-up of welling energy, expanding outwards at an unbelievable pace.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" He roared out with fear and futile denial, his arms raising up to protect himself as he was enveloped in the wave of destructive force, ripping his body into dozens of pieces. The elliptical blast of golden light roared outwards, caressing the southern hemisphere with enough brilliance to roil out into the upper atmosphere deep into space.

As the explosion died down, the steam dissipated, a slowly reforming Buu was left to hover aimlessly in the middle of the air. Him and a golden dot of supposedly delicious taste, brimming with a faint aura of solar hued light, azure currents of electricity dancing around its spherical body.

"_**That was a good try, though it kind of sucked at doing any damage to me,**_" Candy Vegehan quipped back, bouncing haughtily in the air to emphasize his superior position, "_**want to have another go, or would you rather face a man instead?**_"

Growling with exasperation, Majin Buu felt he'd do anything than face the bite sized enemy of his. With a whipping motion of his prehensile limb, he discharged a ray of scarlet magical light, encasing around Vegehan in a shocking field of transmuting currents. By the time it was over, Vegehan emerged with a DynoCap equivalent blast of purple smoke, blinking with a dazed look on his face.

"Daddy?" He blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings, gripping his hands in remembrance, "oh yeah! I'm handsome me again!"

* * *

**Otherspace, Sacred World of the Kais**

* * *

"Whew!" Old Kai breathed out in relief, "he's changed back. All is well, for the moment..."

"I knew he'd come through for us!" Kibitoshin shouted with glee, pumping his fists as he knelt in front of the crystal ball, "there's no way Buu can win now!"

"Is there?" The Elder Kai inquired, rubbing his wrinkled hands over the ball's surface, "as long as the beast lives, the Universe and Otherspace are in grave peril. Nothing will be left standing so long as he draws a single breath and a single fragment of his being remains."

"I guess you're right," Kibitoshin sighed, pouting his lips as he looked onward with keen interest at the crystal ball's view of Vegehan and Majin Buu equally, "this is far from over."

* * *

**Earth, South Pole Airspace**

* * *

After checking to see everything was in its proper place, the Super Saiyan cocked his head towards the simmering Homunculus, "You know what they say about candy? Too much of it can be a bad thing. I guess turning me into a candy gave you the case of some major toothache, among other forms of pain, didn't it?"

"You wretch!" Majin Buu growled aloud, veins protruding all across his skin, his complexion reddening with swelling rage, "I hate you! I despise every atom of your being!"

"Ah, don't be like that," Vegehan waved at his enemy, chuckling in a too-good natured tone, "I thought we were getting along just fine!"

"I'll kill you soon, just you wait! I'll kill you and every living thing in the cosmos! I'll kill you all!" Super Buu declared with a snarl, rearing his arms back as his eyes widened, his pupils shrinking to the size of ball points.

"So you say, but I don't see that happening any time soon," Vegehan crossed his arms over his chest, shrugging to emphasize his doubts.

"I'll find a way! I always find a way to win!" Buu shouted aloud in retort, not even acknowledging how his nails dug into his palms, causing blood to seep between his clenched digits.

"Sounds like someone's a sore loser," Vegehan laughed outright, nodding in his direction with a devilish smile enamoring his person, "what's the matter? Did Buu-Buu get a Boo-Boo?"

_That _insult.

It was the one phrase that sent him into a fit of pure rage, enough to force his own body to be rendered asunder in order to get back at Gohan in the first place. Not only was it a sacrilege against his own namesake, from which he was titled by his diabolical master, Bibidi but it meant more than that. It was labeling him as a joke, a form of entertainment, something not even worth substance in the grand scheme of things.

**KILL**

**MAIM**

**MURDER**

**ANNIHILATE**

These words took hold in Majin Buu's mind, causing his body to writhe and convulse in place, as a darker side of him began to emerge and awaken his instincts. Sockets became blank, replaced by a blood red haze of light, as his mouth uttered with anger from which he had never felt in his entire existence.

"_**I WARNED YOU!**_" Buu shouted aloud, his fists balling up as his muscular body contorted with a rippling scarlet aura, "_**I WARNED YOU NOT TO MAKE ME ANGRY! NOW EVERYTHING DIES!**_"

A blood curdling scream erupted from Super Buu's throat, ushering erratic discharges of rosy hued lightning to crash and tear through the fabric of space. The planet's sky instantly darkened in the wake of the power that skyrocketed, shaking its foundation with unrestrained seismic violence, uproaring earthen soil from within the sea with geysers of pink light enveloping the planet in a deadly embrace.

"_Incredible!_" Vegehan's eyes widened, a pleased grin stretched across his face, "_his rage is bringing up higher than even his Kaioken was capable of. Maybe things will finally get_-"

His line of thoughts ceased when he saw a large pyre of light discharge up from the distant arctic ocean, spearing upwards into the vacuum of space. The ominous, visually distorting pressure soon climbed up to levels that Vegehan himself thought only he was capable of. The revelation caused his eyes to widen with shock as he saw the cacophony of chaotic energies released at an astonishing rate.

* * *

**Earth, Western Regional Wasteland**

* * *

Tien felt unabated terror coiling in his gut. It was all it took for his powers of perception and evasion skills to avoid the damning currents that gripped Earth in a chokehold of explosive power. The energies stemming from each scarlet and rosy bolt of lightning was unmistakably Buu's, no doubt entering his mind about it.

"_Unlike Vegehan's, which seemed to be everywhere but benign, this power is aimed to destroy everything it touches. I got to get back to Dende and the others,_" Tien thought to himself as he barreled towards the horizon, aiming to find the trio of refugees that included the Namekian child guardian, "_hopefully Chiaotzu's alright in all of this!_"

* * *

**Earth, Furnace of the Eight Divisions**

* * *

The shuddering, just as before, shook the cave interior of the supposedly sealed cavern providing as a gateway to the netherworld. This time, crackling bolts of scarlet energy cracked wildly and abound, sending searing fissures that narrowly missed the two occupants from within.

"Yikes!" Grandpa Gohan leapt to the side, rolling across the ground before skidding upright, jumping backwards against to avoid another geyser of malicious energy, "this isn't good! Not good at all!"

"At this rate, the cavern itself could collapse and the furnace-" Annin began to say, suddenly widening her eyes at a particularly malevolent arcing fissure. Seeing the impending target, unintentional or not, was heading to the large furnace itself caused her mouth to emit a yelp of panic, "no!"

Leaping upwards, Annin transformed into a colossal size of twenty meters in height, using her mass to intercept the beam of destructive firepower. Throwing both hands outwards, she cried out in agony as her palms cushioned and absorbed the searing heat of the arcing current of bioelectricity.

"Annin!" Grandpa Gohan shouted with fear and concern.

"Do not worry about me!" Annin shouted back with beads of sweat crawling down a serious, if not pain-ridden visage, "my duty as Guardian of the Furnace will be for naught if I allow it to be destroyed! I mustn't allow it!"

* * *

**Otherspace, Check-In Station**

* * *

Chaos ensued.

What was once a calm, if not trepidating office interior at the stake of the battle originating upon the material world's planet, Earth, now spread back into the realm of the afterlife. A flurry of crimson and scarlet fissures of spacial warping currents crackled around and above the ghostly apparitions of trembling, panicking spirits.

"This is terrible!" Baba screeched, her eyes staring out an open window at the lightning ripping through the divine cloud mass, causing it to rupture and detonate intermittently around the horizon, "Other World will be torn apart at this rate!"

"Let them all in!" King Yama said with urgency, shouting down at his ogre subordinate who wasn't pissing his pants or running about in renewed terror.

"B-But sir, that's against protocol-!"

"Fool! I invented protocol!" King Yama bellowed, standing up from his desk, pointing to the bodily masses of gaseous spirits, "I'll start a rapid, temporary judging! You will all go to Heaven for what remaining time I see fit! NOW MOVE!"

Without any delay, the crowd of screaming ghosts charged inwards, attempting to enter the divine realm of Other World as quickly as they could. None bothered to turn behind and see an occasional blast of crimson light strike a group of souls behind them, causing them to flail and fall off the path, descending down into the depths of Hell.

It truly was the epitome of madness!

* * *

**Otherspace, Sacred World of the Kais**

* * *

"My gosh! It's happening again!" Kibitoshin shrieked with terror, cowering in by his elder, seeing the rivulets of planet shattering geysers of interdimensional reaping currents attempt to destroy everything around them.

Clasping his hands together, Old Kai grunted aloud, his aging eyes glowing a pure white as the entire planet shuddered underneath him, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The planet itself suddenly became alive, discharging white currents of light, dissipating the currents of negative energy that had crackled into their dimension. Slowly but surely, the bolts would vanish, and their hold over the homeworld of the Kais was saved from utter annihilation.

Heaving on the ground, the withered Supreme Kai beaded sweat across his brow line, "I managed to...activate...the planet's...defenses...just in time...ooooh boy!"

"Wow! I didn't even know that a planet could do that!" Kibitoshin stared agape at the partially smoldering horizon of the still beautiful world from which he had been born from.

"It was made during my era. But enough about that!" Old Kai turned to Kibitoshin, grasping him by the collar and pulling him down to face him at eye level, "I want you to head to Earth! We have precious little time left if we are to save the planet and keep Vegehan alive!"

"U-Understood, Elder!" Kibitoshin nodded, practically shaking under the weight of the severe situation they were thrust into.

"Right," Old Kai nodded, releasing his hold over Kibitoshin, saying in a low tone, "here's what you do..."

* * *

**Earth, South Pole Airspace**

* * *

Vegehan was astonished.

Even as Majin Buu clawed out the final restriction his power possibly had, it was a power he never thought possible coming from him. Bathed in a thick, scarlet aura, that undulated with warping pressure waves, he truly appeared like a demonic entity. Vehemently glaring eyes bore no pupils with only glazed red light emitting from the sockets. With bared teeth and balled fists, the Super Buu emerged with nothing but rage and carnage on his mind.

"**_TIME TO DIE, SUPER SAIYAN!_**" He roared out thunderously, as it charged through the air at Vegehan, screaming with unadulterated rage.

The battle for the Universe, has finally begun!

* * *

**A/N**: Whoo! What an action packed chapter of Epic and Hilarity this was to write. XD

I hope you all enjoyed the various original twists I took to make this fight interesting to read and less predictable. The titanic clashes between these two beings were a blast to write and I hope you were all entertained from start to finish. w

Please type out your thoughts and comments in the Review section below, to let me know how I did ^^

And until next time, I'll see you all on the next, _Dragon Ball Zenkai!_


	5. Battle of Gods

**Chapter 5 - Battle of Gods**

* * *

**Earth, Western Sector, Wasteland**

* * *

Dende was in a state of panic.

Who can blame him, what with the entire world coiling and shaking with chaotic energy? Fissures of pink-hued light dispersed from the air and ground equally, sometimes coalescing with it, other times shredding it apart in an atomizing wave of destruction. If Ragnarok, the End of Times, or the Apocalypse ever looked like anything, chances are Dende was staring at it right in the face.

"_This battle is going to tear apart the Universe ten times over!_" Dende thought to himself with trepidation, feeling himself shake violently with fear. Gripping the sole boulder he feigned for protection, he couldn't help but close his eyes tightly, trying to shut out the chaotic storm threatening to destroy the planet and the cosmos. "_someone please make it stop! Anyone!_"

"Oh Bee!" Hercule shouted over the crackling eruptions of magnanimously sized bursts of malevolent energy. His big arms cradled the small, petite dog as he rolled across the ground in a comical bit of terror, not even aware of the intermitten barks his pet made, "I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this! Please forgive me when we get blown into pieces!"

"...anyone who isn't Mr. Satan would be nice!" Dende grumbled to himself aloud, shivering as his fingers dug into the boulder's withering surface.

Just then, a towering pyre of malicious pink currents arced from the sky, flourishing in their direction. The overcast of sheer white with scarlet hue created a damning silhouette, all three victims looking upwards with horror at their inevitable frames.

"DODON RAY!"

At the last second, a chorus of two voices were heard, in the wake of two golden-orange beams of heated energy flew across the air and into the body of chaotic power. Derailing it a good quarter mile away, it pummeled into the earth with a voluminous uproaring explosion, dissipating just as quickly as five more flew upwards into the sky to take its place.

Hearing the voices immediately alleviated Dende's worry. Looking to either side of himself, he blinked as he saw two familiar visages land next to them, both of a very welcoming apppearance to the neophyte Guardian of Earth. "Chiaotzu! Tien Shinhan! You're alright!"

"I was actually wondering about Chiaotzu myself, but I guess that question's answered itself," Tien spoke honestly, a trickle of sweat beading down his bald scalp as he looked across the air at his old friend.

Chiaotzu just smiled back, nodding with readiness to admit his own condition, "I'm alright, really!"

"Well," Tien couldn't help to ask, his face becoming somewhat somber, "you didn't find anyone else while you were out and about, have you?"

Chiaotzu's ecstatic expression turned into one of sadness. Bowing his head, he twiddled his hands together as he hovered in the air, "I couldn't find a single body that had life in it. I...I think we're the only ones who evaded that attack."

"I guess all of our training hadn't been for naught then," Tien said with a weary smile.

"Right!" Chiaotzu shouted with renewed vigor, pumping his hands into the air, "we can still get out of this okay!"

"Uh, guys," Dende voiced aloud with hesitation, earning both of their gazes. The short Namekian pointed upwards with a shaky arm, his eyes the size of dishwashers as he stuttered aloud, "c-c-can you s-s-stop those as well?!"

Chiaotzu gasped aloud with shock as Tien groaned audibly, "Ah, Hell..."

The very five arcs of skyscraper sized bolts of pink lightning had arced upwards into the sky, roiling around in the now darkened heavens filled within a veil of clouds as black as death. They welled up, seemingly charging into five orbs in the shape of a star above their heads, just before launching downwards at the speed of a thunderclap.

In a heartbeat, the white silhouette covered group of targeted survivors would see a shimmer of movement blur at their peripheral visions. A pair of light purple hued digits would clap together forward, as eye sockets once brimmed with pools of onyx now overflowed with a cobalt light.

Just a mere dozen meters before the convering rose lit pyres of negative energy would catch all of the survivors in its deadly grasp, it all evaporated into a field of azure sparks, dancing above their heads harmlessly.

"W-What just...happened?!" Tien breathed out, still unable to grasp just what happened.

Chiaotzu turned to look to his left, now seeing the figure stand upright, sighing with visible relief, "Who are you?!"

While this earned all eyes turned towards the new arrival, Kibitoshin fixated his gaze most specifically at Dende. A smile gaced his pure, gentle face as he extended a hand in Dende's direction, in formal greeting, "Are you alright, Kami of Earth?"

"Y-Yes, thanks to you!" Dende said readily, still unsure what the strange looking being had done, but was greatful nonetheless. Reaching out, he grasped the larger and smoother hand with his own, shaking it with barely controlled trepidation as he inquired with blinks of inquiry, "who are you, if I may ask?"

"You may," Kibitoshin responded, bowing his head with respect as he placed his left hand over his heart, "my name is Kibitoshin, the Supreme Kai of the known Cosmos."

"Th-The Supreme Kai!" Tien said with revered amazement, having to restrain himself from acting like a fool by planting his face on the ground. While he could tell Chiaotzu was gasping with shock as well, he knew now wasn't the time to pay respects to the being who was above the alledged King Kai himself.

"Uhhhhhh," Hercule could only gape at the introduced man, finding his apperance more ridiculous than any other he's seen today, "what's a Kai? Is that some sort've space elf?"

"I would indulge in your curiosity to ease the pain of your ignorance, but I am short of time," Kibitoshin said hastily, curtly dismissing Hercule's inquiry in favor of locking his attention solely on the Guardian of Earth, "Dende is it? I need your help and we're short of time. Buu has nearly peaked the power of his rage, the result of the chaotic storm you've seen for the past few minutes."

"W-What can I do?" Dende asked with perplexion, his eyes blinking with apparent doubt that anything little ol' him could possibly do to help the most powerful Kai known.

"I need your command over the Dragon Balls," Kibitoshin said with certainty. Allowing his words to settle in for a few seconds, he turned on his right heel, raising his right hand to snap in the direction to his right and in front of Dende. Within a vibrant flash of azure light, seven orange orbs with red-emblazoned stars appeared among their midst. "I've already gathered them all together. All you need to do is to summon the Dragon."

"B-But if I summon him here, he'll surely be torn apart by the storm-!"

"That's why I'm here," Kibitoshin said with assurance, interrupting Dende's verbal plight.

"How?!" Dende nearly screeched, already feeling beads of sweat crawl down his emerald scalp as distant cracks of chaotic lightning drew ever-so closer.

"I'm going to give you what energy this body has," Kibitoshin proclaimed, fists upraised and clenched visibly, his teeth bared to show the determination filled within his being, "and gift it to you to wield as you see fit."

Dende could scarcely let out a gasp let alone a squeak of shock. The Supreme Kai, lord of all other Kais, wanted to give him the lowly Kami of Earth power? He never considered himself to be of help to anyone, aside from the brief moment of healing he provided for Gohan. In this crisis, he barely helped anybody, let alone help stop Buu.

Shaking his head, Dende couldn't help but look at his puny hands, tears welling up in his eyes, "Why? Why are you giving me that kind of power?! I never have done anything to help anybody other than heal the wounds they endured to save me or others. I've been nothing but a burden, only purpose in safeguarding the Dragon Balls so they can undo the tragedies I've been unable to prevent!"

"It is because I was the one who failed the Universe!" Kibitoshin shouted aloud, his voice holding equal amounts of shame in the honestly stern tone he projected at Dende. Earning the upward gaze of Dende, he looked up in awe as Kibitoshin waved his hands around with heavy emphasis, "I was the one responsible for this being brought about! Not Vegeta! Not Babidi! Certainly not Gohan! No, I was the one who failed to stop Majin Buu from being reborn, from killing my dearest friends before my eyes and stealing the Grand Supreme from us! I cannot make this wish on my own because I AM UNWORTHY of this task!"

Bending down on his knees, Kibitoshin bowed before Dende, causing the frail appearing Namekian to look down at him with surprise, "But you...you are a child of pure heart and unquestionable humility. Your courage has been witnessed time and again, even when you are one of little strength or standing among the titans you surround yourself with, openly calling you their friend. It is you who is the worthy one to be bestowed this gift of power, and make the wish that will save this planet from certain destruction!"

As those who witnessed Kibitoshin's moment of humble, albeit desperate plea, thunderous pyres of lightning struck the landscape in cacophonic tandem. The ground continued to erupt, split, and ignite as the energies continued to increase exponential intensity. Rattling the foundation under their soles, it was all too real that their end was nigh should they not act soon.

"I'll...I'll do it," Dende said, his quiet voice halting its trembling, taking a more resolute stance in front of the bowing Supreme, "I'll take your gift and use it with the utmost reverence and gratitude to your help."

Kibitoshin could only breathe out in relief, smiling with thankfulness that Dende worked up the nerve to accept such a offer. Rising swiftly from his knees, the flashes of rosy-currents crackled around them, giving them brief overcast silhouettes of ominous nature.

Walking towards the small Namekian, Kibitoshin leaned down and placed both hands on either shoulder. Gripping them tightly, enough to make Dende wince at the pressure, the young Namekian would see Kibitoshin's eyes glow divine cobalt as his voice hollowed and echoed with a mighty declaration, "**As Supreme Kai of the Universe, I bestow you my energy and gift it to you so that you may wield it in a way that will ensure the continuation of all life in the cosmos! Child of Guru, Kami of Earth, Keeper of the Dragon Balls; my strength is now yours!**"

In a matter of seconds, a brilliant aura of the purest white enveloped Kibitoshin's person, momentarily blindingly overcasting the smaller Namekian. In just as short of a time, that became contrasted.

For low, the power that Kibitoshin brought to the surface was now being transferred and magically sealed into the Namekian's body. Someone as inexperienced in wielding power of such magnitude couldn't help but let it out in a brilliant projection, casting a pyre of azure silver light that would pierce the heavens, somehow calming the dark heavens for miles in all directions.

During these moments, something else transpired that would shock those around the power transferred Kami.

Dende began to expand in mass, his musculature state becoming more endowed and fit. Audible snaps and cracks were heard vaguely behind the roar of power and the yell of surprise coming out of Dende's widened mouth, his body reconfiguring to adapt to a much more mature visage.

After the long seconds of transferrance had passed, Kibitoshin would step back, to allow all to see Dende as a very different person. Eyes glowed with a similar hue that the Supreme Kai's possessed, only simmering back into pools of onyx identical to that of his child's form. His body looked well enough to be compared to that of a fit, young adult of his kind, with his clothes magically fitted to adorn appropriately over his much taller and leaner frame.

With a mouth held agape, he looked down at his body, clenching and unclenching his more elongated digits experimentally. Faint traces of azure bioelectric shocks would dance around the perimeter of his body, indicating the truly magnificent boost of power his form had attained.

"Wow," Dende voiced aloud, now sounding a bit deeper, while still holding a tinge of youth within his amazed tone, "this power...my body...it all feels...unreal!"

"You know, I get that you got stronger, but why are you so much older?" Tien inquired, his triad of hairless brows arching upwards with dumbfoundedness.

"I think it has to do with how my people age," Dende explained, still lost in the surreal sensation of such newfound strength and power, looking at his palms with a smile, "we live for long periods of time. It takes us centuries to reach the level of seniority you humans would possess. It may take anywhere between twenty to thirty years for children not locked in a state of conflict to reach the equivalent of a young adult in size and disposition. I think my body as it was couldn't handle the power, so it forcefully matured itself in age!"

After Dende's explaination was heard, they would all notice Kibitoshin stumbling back. As he began heaving on his knees with his hands, strands of sweat beaded down his scalp, earning concern from the others.

"Are you alright?" Chiaotzu asked, rushing over across the air to appear by Kibitoshin's side.

"I appreciate the concern, but I am fine," Kibitoshin responded with a weary smile, looking at the others to reassure them, "the power transfer has exerted me nearly to my limits. I will recover what power I've given away in time, but now is not the time to be lax. I feel that Buu is about to strike at any moment!"

"R-Right!" Dende said with realization, snapping himself out of his own dazed stupor. Taking strides of newfound confidence, the Guardian of Earth moved around Kibitoshin and stood before the seven gathered orbs. Clapping his hands together, Dende's voice shouted aloud in command, "_**oh mighty Shenron, I call you forth so you may grant my wishes!**_"

Within that magnanimous shout, the seven orbs glowed a brilliant golden glow, just seconds before discharging a brilliant pyre of solar-hued light. Spiraling upwards in a dramatic fashion, the Eternal Dragon's frame began to materialize, taking shape in its gargantuan body of emerald scales and beige underbelly. Large antler horns sprouted angularly from its skull, framing his snout-protruding jaw with wiry twin green hairs near its nostrils, all becoming insignificant in the wake of the ominously glaring red eyes it stared downwards with.

"**I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! MAKE YOUR WISHES AND I WILL-!**" Shenron began to say, only to be verbally cut off by a thunderclap of proximate, nearly as large chaotically sprouting energy. The energy continued to dance around, leaving Shenron's mouth open in mid-sentance, as if to wait out the deafening storm occurring around him.

Patience wore thin in a matter of seconds, as Shenron reared back its head to let out a mighty roar, "**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

The sheer might and gravity of the magical shout shook the fabric of the Earth's landscape for hundreds of kilometers. It caused those below to hold their ears, forced to be subjugated to bodily throbbing spasms, crackling the air with tangible power that pulsed across the planet. But as soon as the roar ended, so too were the endless crackles of chaotic energy around their vicinity.

"**YOU HAVE THREE WISHES! MAKE THEM WISELY AND WITH HASTE!**" Shenron bellowed out, visibly puffing smoke from his nostrils, pleased with his efforts in silencing the energy storm around them.

"S-S-Stay close to me, Bee," Hercule said with a fear-ridden voice, eyes big as saucers staring up at the Magical Dragon as he tried to keep the shaking dog from antagonizing the mighty serpent.

Without any delay, Dende raised his hands upwards as he voiced aloud with authority and equal humility, "Oh mighty Shenron! My first wish is that you may quell the chaotic energies surrounding the planet, created by Majin Buu!"

"**HMPH! A SIMPLE ENOUGH TASK!**" Shenron said with assurance, eyes glowing brightly, setting out to complete his first assignment. A wave of distortive pressure washed over the assembled survivors of Earth's pores, tingling their spines, as it seemed to faintly rumble across the earth and rivulet across the airspace.

In what seemed like a handful of seconds, Shenron's eyes dimmed and he rumbled out with declaration, "**IT IS DONE! MAKE YOUR SECOND WISH!**"

"Magnificent Shenron!" Dende began, his throat tightening with a shred of doubt before dispelling it completely, "please protect the Earth from Majin Buu and Vegehan's attacks! Keep it from destroying this planet! That is my second wish!"

An unsettling wave of silence overlapped the air, as Shenron seemed to hang in the air, contemplating on the ramifications and technicalities of the wish.

"_What's going on?!_" A shrill, aged voice sounded out within Kibitoshin's mind, indicating the psychic contact of the Elder Kai, "_why haven't you wished the Dragon to keep the planet from being destroyed yet?!_"

"_I had to alter the plan, for the sake of the Universe_," Kibitoshin responded mentally back, staring upwards at the Dragon with patience, "_I'm having the Kami of Earth invoke the wish and with bestowed power to increase the Dragon's proficiency in accomplishing more arduous tasks._"

"_Bestowed?! You gave your energy to him using_ that _technique?! I didn't tell you to do any such thing-!_"

"_Well I made this decision! Respect my authority as current Supreme Kai, Elder, just this once!_" Kibitoshin responded evenly, clenching his teeth as hard as his fists.

"_Don't you dare you go Saiyan on m-oh no!_" Elder Kai's psychic tone trembled, obviously seeing something else happen at that moment, "_Majin Buu is charging! You have to get that wish made or get out of there, now!_"

Just then, Shenron's voice bellowed out, "**YOUR SECOND WISH IS...!**"

* * *

**Earth, South Polar Airspace**

* * *

"_**TIME TO DIE, SUPER SAIYAN!**_" Buu's voice let out in a shrill, blood curdling scream as he charged towards Vegehan. Bathed in a scarlet aura of ungodly power, fueled by his own majin-induced rage, the force of terrifying destruction carved a swathe of warping pressure as he flew towards his prey. Who knew what kind of velocity that the Homunuclus was generating as he mindlessly rushed towards his sworn enemy.

It was all that Vegehan could do to raise his left arm upwards to defend against the charging, outstretched pair of gummy knuckles. When the fist impacted his forearm, he felt a true amount of stinging rush across the nerves underlying his limb, just as the force generated from the impact fully registered around him.

A golden-rosy balloon of destructive force raced downwards, practically atomizing the remaining glaciers of the planet's southern pole, distending the oceanic mass of moisture towards the bedrock and crust. The fusion-born Saiyan could already hear the massive cracks the single punch made into the planet, knowing that the single blow was enough to shatter it beyond repair.

"_No time to worry about that!_" Vegehan thought to himself, as he swiftly thrust up his own fist towards the towering artificial monstrosity.

When his own gloved right handed knuckles struck an instinctively blocking left forearm, another undulating pulse of kinetic pressure rippled across his being and towards the planet's surface below him. Though this time, he would see the results of the blows with Majin Buu firsthand.

Golden tendrils of energy so ominous and so surreal, he couldn't even classify it as Ki, began discharging upwards from the ocean. It was obvious that they sprung upwards as a result from the two's exchange of blows, but what confused him was that it wasn't natural in the slightest bit. Even as they would appear, spiraling upwards into the vacuum of space, they would disappear just as quickly as they came.

"What the Hell-?!" Vegehan allowed himself to be distracted by the surreal sight. That moment was just long enough for Buu to counterattack, flinging his bodily weight into a headbutt, cracking against the Super Saiyan's forehead. "-GAH!"

He swore he could see a fissure of kinetic currents emanate between the point of their skulls, splaying outwards across the air, but he was too disoriented from the blow to savor the sight. Swinging his arms up in a defensive X stance, he absorbed a elongated limb's punch that stretched out like a snake, sending him hurdling down towards the icy ocean's surface.

The mass of water seemed to curl out of the way as he descended, the force his descending body generating enough pressure along the wind to blast away any form of barriers between him and his imminent destination. Dozens of kilometers worth of arctic sea would contort and billow outwards as Vegehan's back would strike ocean floor itself.

What he felt upon striking the damp earth was unnatural, like landing upon pillows conducting lightning. While it didn't harm his durable frame, it did allow him to see billowing tendrils of golden electricity to spew around him as they would dance upwards into the darkened skyline.

Sensing no energy coming from the blazing light, Vegehan could only conclude one thing: The Dragon Balls were protecting the planet.

"Fantastic!" Vegehan said aloud with a delighted smile, ignoring the fact a thin trickle of blood dribbled around his nose, spilled from the bruised & split skin on his forehead, "now I don't have to worry about holding back!"

Another blood curdling scream pierced the heavens, sounding off the charge of Majin Buu as he charged downwards. The blazing scarlet light was enough to tip off Vegehan of his swift movement, though the sound coming from his throat was unmistakably the cause for ripping him out of his stupor.

Waiting until the gum-skinned adversary was but a meter away, Vegehan grasped the oceanic floor behind his prone golden-tressed head and flipped himself backwards. Evading the two outstretched fists by a hair, more immensely proportioned rivulets of golden lightning spewed upwards to cushion the kinetic force.

This momentarily caught Majin Buu's enraged eyes for a second; it was all the time Vegehan needed.

"**Shooting Gallery!**" Vegehan shouted aloud, hopping from one foot to another, as two outstretched finger pistols discharged dozens of highly potent Ki bullets at his enemy. Each blast tore a hole through Majin Buu's body, rather than obliterate it as it had done with his copies.

Only taking a handful of the blasts to realize his distraction, Super Buu snarled out, swinging out his hands to bat away the rest of the bullets in a haphazard fashion away from his hole-adorned body. High-pitched whistles sounded across the air, tearing half kilometer holes through the rolled back tides of the southern pole's waters, detonating with cobalt lit flames that sprouted up mushroom clouds of sulfur only to be overwhelmed by more generations of buffeting magical energy.

After Vegehan halted his barrage of rapid fire, the Super Saiyan skidded forward, skating on trails of his own solar-wreathed energy to enhance his acceleration. Once he distortedly blurred forward, Buu was already smiling, opening up a maw filled to the brim of scarlet energy behind his teeth.

"_**MY TURN**_!" He gargled out, just as the orb-shaped deadly light of the **Revenge Cannon **began to regurgitate out of his maw.

"Oh no you don't!" Super Vegehan shouted aloud, his face contorting into an angry visage as both of his hands clamped over Buu's mouth. He could feel the plasma behind the magical entity's mouth heat up around his gloved palms, casting leaking gleams of its light between his splayed digits, casting a menacing silhouette around the two warriors.

Just when it seemed that Buu's maw-projecting wave of destructive energy would be let loose, Vegehan did the unexpected; unleashing his own blast into the volatile light contained in Buu's mouth!

"**MASENKO!**" The Fused Saiyan shouted aloud with the force of thunder, just as his sun-lit energy entered into the melting pot of plasma, creating a purple light to engorge Buu's body. When the rays of violet light escaped his air holes and even his maddened eye sockets, Vegehan just realized the error of firing off his attack at such a close range.

"Oh shi-!" Would be the closest to a reaction that Vegehan would receive before his whole scope of vision turned white.

The entire south polar region of the planet would shake, stemming from a blast of epic magnitudes. Bathed in an upward dome of spiraling purple currents of violent energy, watery tides and airwaves were heated to levels beyond normal levels of tolerance. As a result of Earth's new protective veil of magical energy, a pillar of the hemispherical sized maelstrom of light would discharge mightily outwards into space, cutting a swathe through planetary mass and space rocky formation alike.

The aftermath of such a discharge of vehement energy was unlike anything that has ever been displayed upon the planet.

Hundreds of kilometers of oceanic mass evaporated within the roiling waves of heated plasma that had spiraled around and upwards. Geysers of steam peppered across the once cold, damp ocean floor, now reduced to an expansively endless desert wasteland. Only thanks to the power of Shenron that the blast itself didn't descend past the earthen land and into the crust of the malleable life-sustaining planetoid.

Though it did little to cushion the blast that Vegehan stood within.

The palms of Vegehan's gloves were scorched, showing first degree burns from tanking the blast head-on. His arms held curtails of the blast, only rolling rivulets of hissing steam, with pocketed marks of partial burns around his limbs where his clothing or energy didn't cover him properly. Beads of sweat crawled down his scalp, relief exhaling out of his nostrils at having escaped an untimely demise by the mouth-breathed blast of Buu's.

The relief sustaining Vegehan at the moment would be short-lived. Eyes widened with incredulous disbelief, at seeing the body of Super Buu that had been all but reduced to chunks as big as hamburger meat rematerialize in one whole and unmarred body.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Super Vegehan uttered aloud, taking a step back with caution at this newly powered Buu.

Buu didn't take time to gloat this time. With a vehement snarl that matched the gleam of murder kindling within his crimson lit eyes, the Ultimate Majin charged at Vegehan.

The Fused Saiyan had to pounce sideways to avoid the reckless, hyperspeed thrust of Buu's left arm, having generated enough tactile kinetic force to warp the fabric of space to slice the air for a good kilometer.

Tapping on his left foot with the other raised behind him, Vegehan would skirt around to get behind his opponent, hoping to get a quick hit on his posterior. Landing behind Buu, just as his arm snapped back into place, Vegehan kicked off the earth with a golden-tendril blazing dispersal of superhuman speed.

Majin Buu moved accordingly, doing so in an unorthodox manner of twisting his entire torso around in a 180 degree spin to his right. While this caused Vegehan to open his eyes with shock, halfway through his charge, it didn't prepare him well enough for the two orbs of rosy-hued energy in both of the Homunculus's hands.

"_**DOUBLE KAMEHAMEHA!**_" Bibidi's masterpiece of havoc shouted out in a crazed tone, unleashing the dual orbs of deadly energy point blank, hitting the Super Saiyan of untold power head-on.

"_Saiyan Shield!_" Vegehan thought with decisiveness, enveloping his body in the protective shield of skin-laced pure energy. Just as he was wreathed in a divine halo of light, he would experience being struck by the mountain-sized pyre of light, hurtling him across the planet in earnest.

He could feel the air bend and contort around the locomotive of Ki, thrusting him on the other side of the world from which he came from. He didn't see the plateaus, hillsides, or mountains that were sheared off by the mere proximity of the blazing inferno of plasma, reaping life of all things as it intended for the captive Super Vegehan.

"Got...to...get...free!" The Fusion Born Saiyan shouted, drowned out by the roar of Ki wave that continued to push against him and his protective shield.

Pushing his hands against the veil of light, he bent his now exposed digits over the fabric of malleable light. Igniting his aura in earnest, he paid little attention to the dancing sparks that flourished around his star-lit being, pressing against the tower of velocity driven energy.

"RRRRRRRRRRRR!" Vegehan strained his muscles, veins protruding across his arms and forehead, showing the duress his body put against the rocketing blaze of light. After what seemed like two laps around the world, rapidly moving in on a third, it seemed as if the energy pyre began to slow down and halt its unstoppable momentum.

A sudden jabbing, unforgiving bludgeoning from the back, broke what hope he had gained in arresting himself from the speed-carried captivity. So focused on the threat at hand he had failed to notice Buu rolling himself up into his Mystic Ball state, rocketing beside the beam of energy to build up his own momentum. At the end, he was a scarlet-hued meteor, striking the back of someone closest to being a god among Super Saiyans.

This also caused the coalescing energy at Vegehan's finger tips to fold around his form, wrapping around him in a spherical prison as he flew into the dual-now-one Kamehameha beams. With his body descending into a continent on the other side of where his battle started with the pink-skinned monstrosity, it was all that he could do to sustain himself with the Saiyan Shield as he dropped like an atom bomb onto the earth below.

Unfolding himself, the blood-shot eyed Buu could only giggle insanely at the sight of the explosion shaking the planet below his feet. Another roiling maelstrom of plasma ensued, before discharging upwards into space, guided by the tendrils of solar-hued protective energy Shenron's magic generated.

Without even observing his frame, obscured by the hundreds of kilometer wide bath of smoke and steam, Buu knew Vegehan was still alive.

"_I have to hit him with something bigger! Something to hurt him even more! I have to make him bleed before I see him die!_" Majin Buu thought with maddened realization. Looking to and fro, he tried to think of anything, ANYTHING at all that could be used as a medium for untold destruction.

It was when he looked up in the currently evening sky of this part of the world, he saw it. A white disc in the sky, named Luna, shined upon Sol's single star known as the Sun. The second largest planetoid next to the Earth, rotated in harmonious and surprisingly undisturbed orbit was the moon itself!

"Yesssssssssssssssssss!" Buu breathed out with excited, barely contained glee. Twirling his right arm around, generating a small twister of momentum around his gummy limb, he discharged it like a grappling hook towards the otherworldly body.

From orbit, one would see a small tensile limb stretch all the way up towards Luna, crossing the gap at a astronomically inconceivable pace. Once it touched the surface, it would briefly impale itself into the rocky terrain, before giving it a hard yank. Sporadic discharges of scarlet light would dance across the planetoid body, emblazoning it with the monster's own energy, allowing it to be wielded in a way he saw fit.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" Majin Buu laughed maniacally, eyes wide open with terrifying joy, swinging the giant mass of space rock like a wrecking ball down towards the planet where Vegehan was sensed to be, "_**TIME TO DIE, VEGEHAN! SAY GOODBYE TO LIFE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

The howling laughter awoke the Fused Saiyan from his dazed state. Opening his eyes, he groggily moved his now gloveless left hand across the flattened, yet untouched earth around him. He heard the faint sounds of sizzling soil around him, drowned out by the cackling vocalized at a high volume downwards. His bloodied and ruined glove on his right hand balled up, pushing him onto his hands and knees, finally standing upwards to look up at the source of the demented joyous cries.

What he saw caused his throat to tighten and his face to bare teeth. It looked like a molten version of the **Cosmos Bomb**, imbuing the enraged Majin's energy with the mass of the moon itself. Not only was it diabolically clever for the wrath-fueled creature, it was definitely on another league compared to the planet core sustained orb that was sent his way ages ago.

"_I wonder if this was what it felt like for the Saiyans? Staring death in the face as Frieza's _**Supernova** _came crashing down on their heads. I can now only emphasize with them further, seeing what I am facing now,_" Vegehan thought in his head, clenching his bleeding digits into fists with contrary vigor, "_but I am here now! I have the power to end this, once and for all!_"

As the descending mass of molten, energy-imbued rock hurtled downwards, with Buu now in the upper atmosphere an ominous yell could be heard. It was drowned out, dimmed by the insane laughter of the Mad Majin's vocalized insanity and the roars of the downward spiraling body of lunar mass. But as one could hear, a deafening scream seemed to emanate, even within the vacuum of space.

Buu's eyes widened, realizing he shouldn't be able to hear anything at the altitude he was levitating upon, what with being so close to space's cold grip. With his gaze only focused on his own attack, just as it was with the Cosmos Bomb, he couldn't see or understand the source of the undying yell obviously stemming from his arch nemesis.

"_Is he really going to try and take this on? Fool! This attack is on an entirely different league than any other technique I've used thus far!_" Majin Buu thought to himself, smiling with self reassurance, even as veins nearly popped out from his pink-complexioned dermal covering. "_this last act of desperation is just proof that he's nothing more than a simple mortal. In the face of me, Majin Buu, no other being can compare to m-!_"

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Vegehan's voice finally pierced the fabric of space, earning a wide-eyed stare of genuine fear and bewilderment to cross Buu's visage. White lightning seemed to bristle around the perimeter of the molten mass of rock, signifying the deified force halting its descent, sending rivulets of inhumanly accelerating shockwaves shaking half the planet.

What would formerly be a sphere covered in scarlet light now would be replaced by pure shining sparks of starlight, oscillating with orbital currents of silver-lit pyres of bio-currents numbering in the hundreds. In a matter of two minutes, the piece of orbiting rock would be placed back into its former place, with a single christening beacon of luminescence holding it upright.

Within the blink of Buu's eyes, that illuminated visage of the haloed entity would materialize right in front of him, earning a recoiling motion of shock.

There levitated Vegehan, arms held at his sides stoically, just as an intense stare of emerald eyes glared at his fear-lit crimson orbs. His aura, once a magnificent transparent mantle of golden light, now a blazing flame of solar-hued energy, emblazoned by dozens of silver hued currents of bioenergy arcing to and fro across his beaten and worn frame. His widowspeak hair stood sharper and coiled with the newfound presence of intensified energy, the single lock arching over his right brow flourishing haplessly as he awaited a reaction from his enemy.

"W-What...is this?! What...what are you?!" Majin Buu stuttered aloud, unsure what to make of what he's seeing, and the energy eclipsing his own as it bathed over his gummy pores.

"I'm the strongest Saiyan ever to enter existence," Vegehan proclaimed, unashamed and without gloating tone, "given life by the noble spirit of Vegeta and the prodigy child Gohan, I am the culmination of their best and worst attributes. Their power burns on within me as well as their memories of every fight that has led up to this point.

"Simply put," Vegehan allowed himself a smirk, a handful of bristling currents danced in front of his smug visage, "I am your worst nightmare, Buu!"

"Y-You...YOU...!" The Super Buu snarled out, welling up with incredulous rage once more, causing his pink-hued body to be engulfed by his crimson aura. Rearing back a fist, he prepared to drive it through Vegehan's head, intending on shearing it off in one blow, "YOU INSINUATE THAT I FEAR YOU?!"

Vegehan, clad in his Super Saiyan 2 mantle, didn't even bother to move out of the way of the fist heading towards his face. The gummy knuckles turned into ash before touching the skin on his forehead, bubbling into gaseous mist before evaporating into oblivion.

"G-Gah...what?!" Buu looked down at his stump, trying to will himself to regenerate his limb back but found he could not, "what is happening?!"

"You're at your limit, Majin Buu," Vegehan stated with renewed ire, clasping his right wrist with his left hand, causing an orb of slowly rapidly amassing energy to gather beneath his shredded gloved palm, "us Saiyans never reach our limits. That's why you can never reach this level, not in a million years."

"C-C-Curse you!" Buu bit back, swinging back his other limb, finding it to be ineffective just as the other time he threw out his now void fist. This one too became nothing but a stump, causing him to recoil in pain, staggering back in the middle of the planet's upper atmosphere, now seeing the solar-hued orb of crackling energy forming under Vegehan's palm.

"You were a good opponent, Buu, I'm not going to lie," Vegehan stated with an honest tone, raising his singular right arm towards him, held by the wrist by his left bare-burned set of digits, "I've enjoyed our fight. I'll probably never feel more alive than I have in this last hour we spent with each other."

Buu could only stare blankly and confusingly at Vegehan. It looked as if he was entering a state of shock, incapable of understanding the end was nigh for him. His body became bathed in the rays of yellow-white light, high-pitched whines blending in with dozens of crackles of powerful energy at the beck and call of Vegehan's fingertips.

"See you in the next life, Buu!" Vegehan declared with a rare, soft smile, before hardening it into an intense glare of determination. With bared teeth and widened eyes, the Fused Super Saiyan would shout out at the top of his lungs with finality, "**FINAL MASENKO!**"

The world blended into a sea of white in Buu's eyes. His screams of agony would be dimmed within seconds, as his body was dismantled at a molecular level his artificial physiology couldn't comprehend. Red eyes widened within the veil of disintegration, as a dawning thought just occurred to him, within the final moments of his life.

"_He won...I...lost..._"

And with those thoughts, his consciousness and spirit, departed along with the massive spacial cleaving pyre of Ki-empowered light. Roaring out into the horizon, Vegehan could only stare at the attack and where his enemy was moments ago, before all of the light cast from his attack finally dimmed. A smile dawned upon his visage, as his power began to soften along with his features.

"It's finally over," He breathed out, soaking in his victory as he allowed his eyes to close, basking in the sensation of fulfillment and closure enveloping his being. Hanging within the middle of space, he allowed his Ascended form to gently drop him downwards to the battle torn planet he worked so hard in protecting.

He however could only wonder a single thought before his feet touched the earthen land mass below: What now?

* * *

**A/N**: And done! Wow what a spectacular finish, right?!

To those of you who think of this being the end, fear not! This series will continue onwards as my other series (FYI, Vegeta Chronicles will be updated along with Legend of Broly sometime next week).

To keep that in mind, I hope I did a good job ending this Arc. I wanted to make sure I didn't drag it out, but emphasized enough of the battle section as I did with the prior set-up with Dende and Kibitoshin. Hope I did a good job on that ^^

While some of the stuff I stated in the beginning section IS speculative, this has been drawn upon DBZ lore. The fact that Namekians are long-lived beings just as Saiyans are, and with children like Dende rarely seen getting much older over the course of time, I came up with the conclusion that low-level Namekians have longer periods of childhood to extend their life cycle, whereas in hostile scenarios (see Piccolo Jr.) they can force their maturity to build-up rapidly over the course of a short period of time.

Any of you with comments, thoughts, and an overall Review over this Arc or even just this chapter itself, please leave such things written out in the Review section below. Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll continue supporting me as the series of _Dragon Ball Zenkai: The Power of Two_, continues!


End file.
